COPY Project
by S Prime
Summary: The COPY Project is a FanFic that used to center around CopyMan.EXE and his rise through the UnderNet ranks. However, we are currently in the second part of the story that centers on Chaud and the events that followed the COPY Project.
1. COPY project data

Chapter 1

C.O.P.Y project data

12 November Report

The project was initially started and we are getting funding from the officials who judge our project as the future of the netsociety. Our goal is to produce the most adaptable program that could be used in almost any situation, be it for security to e-mail management. Navi are too diverse in type because of their actual weaknesses. A fire navy could never recharge electric objects on the net as the elec navi couldn't power heating devices. So our plan is to create a program that could independently learn how to handle any tasks that we could ask him.

Project Manager  
Billy Esada

3 December

The initial hypothesis proved to be wrong; the complexity in the programming would make the price astronomic and could not be mass-produced as intended. We will need to find an appropriate way to use existing cheap programs to complement ours.

Project Manager  
Billy Esada

27 April Report

We finally made it! The program tests are currently on, we succeeded in making the program in the most adaptable way that the technology allowed us, though our Head Scientist insist that we shouldn't make tests yet since he spotted a memory data shortage in the program and that the project would have to be postponed. Though, as much as I respect him I doubt that what he says is really a concern right now.

Project Manager  
Billy Esada

12 November Report

It's been a year now that the project was initiated, our project manager Billy Esada was fired due to his negligence which caused the program to overheat due to memory shortage, even though we managed to save most of the program, the officials weren't too happy with the results he produced, so I was appointed in his place. We found out that a mere Mr.Prog couldn't hold the complexity of such an ambitious project, so we came to the conclusion that the system that was supporting navis would be the best possible option.

Wade Asari  
Head Scientist

2 March

The navi was finally produced, though we are still in the initial programming, we decided to call it CopyMan.EXE as per our project code name C.O.P.Y. The officials are currently losing patience; let's hope we finish the project before the end of the year.

Wade Asari  
Head Scientist

29 July

At last the navi is completed, as a solo navi, we decided to produce him with a function that could analyse navi datas and could copy their abilities. Though we left a lock on his copying capability so that he couldn't copy too powerful navis, I have hidden the full program away so that no one can abuse it. We will use common navi blueprints to give him the highest number of capabilities as possible.

Wade Asari  
Head Scientist

14 September

The impossible has happened! CopyMan escaped on the net through an employee pet. The officials got their hands full trying to retrieve him as he has started to cause havoc on the net, this was the result of a virus attack we had on our installations recently. Hopefully, they'll catch him soon before he cause permanent damage.

Wade Asari  
Head Scientist

17 September Report

CopyMan was captured and given back into our custody, we will try to take care of the glitch that occurred, let's hope that this can be taken care as swiftly as possible.

Wade Asari  
Head Scientist

25 September Report

The officials are attacking our installations! They claim that CopyMan is too much of a danger to be left in our custody and say that they will now take the project in their own hands, I won't let them take away all the work I've done on this project. I freed CopyMan and I hope that he'll be able to escape the official's navis. There's no hope for me now but I won't be forgotten as long as CopyMan remain, history will remember me as a true genius who created the most powerful navi ever!

Wade Asari  
Former Head Scientist of the C.O.P.Y project


	2. Luck for the wicked

Chapter 2

Luck for the wicked

Dr. Wade Asari had just completed his last entry in the C.O.P.Y project data, and was now patiently waiting for his visitors to arrive. The officials had sent a whole team of elite officials along with their navis, they would make it here in no time. At that moment someone broke through the door and now a number of five officials were pointing their guns at him.

_So, you have come for me at last._ Said the doctor with all the calm he could muster. _I actually expected you to make it here a little… earlier._

**I don't think that our timing is excellent, but it matters not now, your plan ends here Dr.Asari.** Said an official with dark blue hairs who maked his way to face the doctor.

  
_I'm afraid that it's too late young official, CopyMan must be far as we speaks_ He had said this with an hysterical laughter. 

**Is that so? I'm afraid you give him far too much credit; I ordered every exit to be guarded by a few navis. Your CopyMan may be a highly advanced navi, but I doubt he could take on that many experienced NetBattlers. I also made sure that my own navi stayed out of the fight as a precaution against his copy capability, it's only a matter of time before he's in our hands.**

_You won't steal my project, I'll stop you, CopyMan will destroy every single of your navis!_ He then charged toward the official leader. He didn't even blinked an eye, he got his gun out with an almost surprising swiftness and shooted his opponent in the elbow.

**I'm afraid that your career ends here Doc.** He shooted the doctor who was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. **Now we must get that navi, MOVE OUT!** He ordered as if nothing had happened. And the officials went back to their post.

---

Meanwhile on the C.O.P.Y network…

A grey navi stood alone, staring at the cage which used to be his own. He was quite an advanced navi, who looked pretty much like the famous ProtoMan in stature though his colouring was dark grey on the outside and jet-black on the inside. He didn't wore an helmet, nor did he had hairs, his face was jet-black with two intimidating red eyes. The mysterious navi couldn't help but wonder what had happened, he heard an alarm and then suddenly his cage walls disappeared. He was free at last…

**_No, I'm not free yet, if an alarm sounded, this must be trouble._** He ran as fast as he could to the only exit he knew of, the same he used a week before. He wouldn't let himself be caged, never again, but those officials just couldn't help but meddle with his freedom. As he arrived on the platform he used before to escape, he was shocked to find that the exit was no longer there. _Of course._ He thought. _They wouldn't let me escape the same way I did the last time…_ As he was finishing his sentence, ten official's battle navis arrived on the platform. One of them spoke to him.

**So this is the C.O.P.Y project, I'm hardly impressed, I had thought that you were a bit… taller.** CopyMan instantly changed into an Heel Navi and threw a bomb at the group of officials, one of them raised his arm and used his buster to destroy the bomb while it was in mid-air. **Excellent, I actually hoped you would resist, no deletion boys. They want him intact.** He then ordered them to attack; they all simultaneously charged their busters. There was no way CopyMan could escape this much navis, he'd be caged once again. As he concealed his face, a black navi folded in a cloak appeared just in front of him. **This can't be, he was deleted…** Said the surprised navi, the black navi couldn't help but chuckle at the official reaction. **Well, deleted or not, you're history. BOYS! **They suddenly all fired their charged buster at the dark navi who simply stopped them with his hand, the black navi hands now changed into two buster arms and sent an overwhelming barrage of buster who effortlessly made all the official's navis collapse, except for their overconfident leader. **Such power, impossible** He was now trembling. The official used a barrier to protect himself, at the same moment the black navi gave a powerful punch thought the barrier and deleted the insolent navi.

He then turned to CopyMan and said. _GO! _And disappeared.

CopyMan just couldn't believe that navi power. **_No point pondering over this now… I got the official's navi data now, I should be able to escape using this disguise. _**Just after he changed form, another team of official's navi appeared, their leader spoke to him.

**What has happened here! How did this whole team got beaten and their leader gone!**

Trying to appear terrified, CopyMan answered. **_I don't k-know s.s…sir, we were about to capture the objective when a black navi folded in a c-cloak arrived and defeated us all, for some reason he left me alone, probably to have someone witness his e-exploit…_**

**WHERE!" asked the officer taking CopyMan by the neck "WHERE is the C.O.P.Y project! **

**_H-he used the c.c…chaos to escape sir!_ **The officer put CopyMan back on the ground.

**You're in no shape to fight, get back to the headquarter and give your report to the operation leader. DISMISSED! **CopyMan couldn't believe his luck, escaping under the nose of the officials…


	3. In the maw of the Beast

Chapter 3

In the maw of the Beast

CopyMan was now heading toward an exit, which was guarded by four official's navis. _Where do you think you are going? We're in the middle of an operation, get back to your post._ Said one of them.

Be thankful that they didn't left you behind for guard duty, this job is so boring. Said another.

**_My team is out of combat and my team leader was deleted, I was instructed by an officer to go and make my report._** Replied CopyMan.

**A whole elite team defeated! It's impossible, what happened?! **Said one of the two others.

**_I'm not allowed to tell any detail, but I must get my report to our operation's leader._** Answered CopyMan who was starting to get nervous. _But, after all._ He thought. _Those officials are very secretive and mustn't want to spread panic. Which is, to my advantage._

**So be it, report to the Golden Knight at SciLab.** Said the annoyed navi, CopyMan headed out and was now facing a beautiful area filled with blue and yellow colours. He had to find somewhere to hide, all the officials would be on his case as soon as they discovered that he was gone, it would only be a matter of time before they found him. He maked sure that there was no one around and changed to a basic navi, the area seemed so full of life compared to the C.O.P.Y network, there were many civilian's navis who were enjoying themselves. After questioning some of the locals, he learned that he was in the BeachArea, some of them spoke of a BBS that held many useful information. He might need to consult it to find a place where he could hide, suddenly, a cute pink female navi with some kinds of ring around her head and a yellow one with wings in a V-like shape were heading toward his direction.

**This is surely a nice afternoon to go to BeachArea, Mayl and Yai must be having lot's of fun shopping! **Said the pink navi.

_Indeed, Miss Yai was delighted when Mayl asked her to go shopping toda_yReplied the yellow navi.

**Yeah, that's too bad that Mega… And GutsMan wouldn't come with us! **Loudly spoke the female navi.

_Lan and Dex doesn't really like to go shopping, Dex must have dragged Lan into another afternoon of Netbattling._

**Ah! Boys! Oh, sorry Glide. **Shyly said the pink navi.

_No apology needed Roll, I'm sure Miss Yai and Mayl must feel the same._

As those two navis were continuing their way, CopyMan thought. _They sound so free… Being able to think about such trivial matters such as shopping… Someday, I'll be free too! _

---

Back at SciLab in an office…

A blue-haired man was sitting comfortably at his desk, before him was a man who was almost melting in excuses. **I'm terribly sorry, the C.O.P.Y project escaped, what is to be my punishment? **Said the ashamed official.

**I'm not gonna punish you, you did well in managing to bring the info about that black navi, which will prove invaluable for us. But, there is something I cannot tolerate in my team, and it is failure! Not only did you let the C.O.P.Y project escape, but you let your team be dispatched and your navi deleted.** Coldly replied the blue-haired man.

**I understand, I'm fired.** Reluctantly said the miserable official.

**No, considering your achievement, I will be merciful, but you can't stay on my team. You'll be transferred to another team, I will see what we can do about this fiasco. **

**Thank you, thank you! **Shouted the overjoyed official.

---

Meanwhile, near BeachArea BBS…

He had found it, the BBS told that a few civilian's navis disappeared in this area, and some peoples suggested that this area would be near the Undernet. _The officials won't even think to look for me there. _He headed near the place where the supposed disappearance occurred, he arrived near a lone teleporter which seemed to be strangely sealed off from the rest of the area.

He stepped in and found himself in a volcano-like area, after several pathetic attempts by fire viruses who fell prey to his basic aqua navi form, he found a barrier that spoke as fellow. If you are one of the wicked, you may pass.

_What could this mean? _He was now hearing the sound of footsteps that were coming in his direction from beyond the gate; CopyMan hid himself in a dark corner near the gate. A heel navi passed beyond the barrier as I it wasn't existing and was probably on his way to cause mayhem. _That's it! If you look scary, the barrier will let you pass. _CopyMan then got through the barrier in heel navi form…

---

Back at SciLab…

**Yes, I understand, I will spare no effort to stop this C.O.P.Y project. **Said the blue-haired official talking on his P.E.T phone. **I will not fail, I never fail… What?! You want to send Chaud and Protoman on my team. I'm sorry but I would prefer that he remain where he is, I have no need of him… You're not leaving me a choice, are you? Fine, I will find some use for him.. **He put the phone off and was now staring at his P.E.T. **What do you think we should do about our former pupils? King?**

**_They are failures now, ProtoMan has forgotten everything I have thought him and dishonoured the officials by losing repeatedly to that civilian blue navi._ **

**Exactly my thought, but what are we going to do with them? **

**_He must regain his honor, and then, he may help us._** Said a voice coming from the P.E.T.

**I heard about this N1 tournament, that blue navi will surely be there, if Protoman manage to defeat him before the eyes of everyone, they'll see that the officials haven't gone soft. **

_  
**This will do nicely, we'll handle this C.O.P.Y project ourselves!**_


	4. Ranks of darkness

Chapter 4

Ranks of darkness

---

In the UnderNet…

_So? _Thought CopyMan. _This is the UnderSquare… It ain't as shady as I had expected, but it will serve my purpose. I should look for a way to make my time here a little more comfortable._ CopyMan then started to interrogate the denizens of the UnderNet and consulted the UnderBBS.

A Heel Navi came and bumped into him. **Get out of my way wimp! I'm about to become a Ranked so you'd better not toy with my patience!** Said the mean-looking navi.

**_What is a Ranked?_** Asked CopyMan.

**What! Not only you dare to address me but you don't know about the Ranked! The Ranked are the toughest navis around and we're the ones who own this place, you must be the most foolish navi ever! That does it, I'm gonna rough you up a bit! **Said the scary navi as he grabbed to CopyMan and brought him outside the UnderSquare. **Now! I'm gonna make you regret ever coming here, you wimp!** He said as he tried to punch CopyMan.

But CopyMan evaded. _If I don't fight back, I'm as good as deleted._ He changed from Heel navi form to official battle navi form and charged with a cyber spear. The heel navi was caught completely unaware by CopyMan and was badly damaged.

**How did you do that…** He said as if he was staring at a ghost. **Look, I don't know who you are, but please, just leave me alone. Here! I'll give you my place for the ranking test; just go to the huge statue. Just don't delete me.** CopyMan then hesitated to delete him, but he had witnessed his secret, he couldn't let him live. He thrusted his cyber spear in the Heel navi and saw him scattering into little pieces of data.

_So that's deletion…_ He thought as his hands were shaking. _No! Get a grip CopyMan, you're gonna have to do this a lot if you hope to survive in the undernet!_ He thought as he was trying to pull himself together…

--

Back at SciLab…

Chaud was making his way toward his former mentor office, he hadn't seen him since a long time, and he and ProtoMan went a long way after they parted way with him and King. He hoped that he would be proud about what they had become, after all, they were the best NetBattlers around and all of this was thanks to their determination and King's training. He entered the office and found the familiar blue-haired official that he used to call master…

**_Hello Chaud._** Coldly said the official, Chaud had forgotten how cold and blunt he was, he always hated how that man reminded him of his father.

**_Asouran._ **He said clenching his fists to regain confidence, the man stood from his chair to face Chaud.

**_Do you know why you are here?_**

**_Yes, they sent me and ProtoMan to assist you in capturing the C.O.P.Y project; I was briefed about it earlier. Do you want me to go after him now?_**

**_No, in fact, Chaud. I didn't want to have you on my team…_**

**_But-But why?_** Chaud asked as if he was about to panic.

**_I had thought that I had taught you better than this Chaud… Not only have you dishonoured the officials by losing repeatedly to that civilian's blue navi, but you still believe that you are the best netbattler around here. You have become overconfident and weak._**

**_But I've come a long way, I and ProtoMan have become better now!_ **He said as if trying to convince himself.

**_This isn't true and you know it! There is something that I cannot tolerate and it is failure! But I'm not completely merciless, jack ProtoMan in, King will give you your true mission…_**

---

Back in the UnderNet…

CopyMan had changed his appearance to look like the navi he deleted earlier and had bought a FalseLog and an Invis chip, with those two things, he could more efficiently deceive the peoples who witnessed him; he was now standing before a creepy-looking statue along with nine other scary navis.

Then, suddenly, the statue spoke. YOU ARE ALL THERE BECAUSE YOU BELIEVE YOURSELVES WORTHY OF JOINING THE UNDERNET RANKED. BUT NONE OF YOU IS WORTHY IN MY EYE, AT LEAST, YOU GOT POTENTIAL AND WE SHALL SEE IF YOU GOT ENOUGH TO BECOME A RANKED. WHEN I WILL TELL YOU, YOU WILL ALL GO IN THE UNDERNET AND BATTLE EACH OTHERS UNTIL DELETION. THE SURVIVOR WILL THEN BE GIVEN THE OPPORTUNITY TO BECOME A RANKED, WHEN YOU ARE DONE, COME BACK HERE. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

All the other navis went out in a flash of blue light and CopyMan too using FalseLog and his chip, he went away and found the shortest of all the heel navi that stood before the statue, the small navi looked very nervous and unconfident. CopyMan would use his current form to intimidate him and win easily. CopyMan went to the small navi who immediately recognised him and got in a clumsy battle stance. **_Hahahahaha! You believe that those moves impress me! You're nothing but a wimp!_** Said confidently CopyMan as he was throwing a bomb toward the small navi who barely dodged it. The navi used a ShotGun chip in the hope to keep CopyMan at bay, it hitted CopyMan who was trying to make it seems like it didn't even make him flinch, when in reality he wasn't that used to take hits. The little navi was terrorized at CopyMan approach who was now coming to smash him with his fist of hell. CopyMan punched the little navi as hard as he could and deleted him.

He hurried to get a few chips from the deleted navis when a big navi about his size arrived. **Oh! Here comes another victim, I hope that you'll give me a better challenge than the two last ones! **CopyMan used a HiCannon chip toward the big heel navi, the heel navi then summoned a cube of rock which blocked the shot and he pushed it in CopyMan direction. CopyMan leg was damaged by the RockCube that broke a little further, CopyMan tried to shot again two times but the big navi simply hid behind another cube. The big navi went next to CopyMan and slashed a cyber sword at him, which he dodged easily. The big navi went back to his cube and waited for CopyMan to counter-attack.

_There's no way I can get through that defence…_ He thought as his mind raced to find a solution, he then remembered that the small navi ShotGun got through him and hit another panel behind him. _Here's my chance!_ CopyMan used the ShotGun on the RockCube as the big navi was gloating behind it; the navi was hit and was trying to regain his balance. CopyMan used that moment to break the cube with his fist of hell. The big navi was desperately trying to put a wall between him and CopyMan who destroyed every defence he managed to put, he then resigned to use a AirShot, which CopyMan blocked with a Guard chip and sent a shockwave right at the big navi. Then, CopyMan arm changed into a sword and slashed through the big navi, effectively deleting him.

After taking his due for this battle, CopyMan went to search for his next opponent. Suddenly, a shuriken just fell on the ground before him, he wasn't alone anymore. A black heel navi appeared in his back and slashed through him with a LongSword, CopyMan was completely infuriated and changed into the big navi he deleted earlier and put a barrier on himself, **Hmm, my third opponent is a special one I see… No matter, I'll send you to the void today… **Creepily said the black navi. CopyMan used a Sword to fight with the black navi, as he struggled to hit him; he was surprised to see how fast that black navi moved. His opponent was a true professional, as CopyMan managed to land a blow on the black navi, his opponent disappeared. It was dark around there, he couldn't see at all where the black navi went, then three shurikens came and damaged him.

_Damn!_ As the black navi came to slice him again, CopyMan put a rock cube between him and the black navi, his opponent sword broke on the RockCube. CopyMan sent the block toward the black navi effectively knocking him down, when he tried to finish him, the black navi went partly translucent, CopyMan knew that chip. He used an Invis too, rendering the black navi Invis futile, the black navi once again disappeared and reappeared in his back to slice him. CopyMan used a Timpani at the same time effectively surprising the black navi and also letting him throw the Timpani at the black navi, which deleted him.

CopyMan was now waiting for his next opponent to show up, a scary looking female navi came and said. **Oh, you must be the last one, and all battered in bruises hehe. Well, not my problem, I'm as healthy as I can be hehe!**CopyMan reverted back to the bully navi and charged preparing for his fist of hell, the female navi didn't even moved and got the whole punch on her, as he was gathering his strength for his next attack, CopyMan found out that the female navi was no longer damaged. **Hehe! That was my plan all along, in these survival battles, I can't be beaten. I'll win from attrition, you won't hold for long hehe!** As she continued to gloat, she used an AirSword on CopyMan, sending him further away from her. CopyMan's mind raced as he tried to damage her with a barrage of SideGuns.

_What must I do, she discard every attack I do as if they were mettaurs… Maybe that black navi had my solution._ He thought, as she was firing a Cannonball, CopyMan disappeared and threw a huge shuriken at her, damaging her a lot.

**How did you! I can't even heal all of this!** Said the infuriated navi.

_Now is the time to finish her, but how can I do enough damage?_ He used an AntiDmg, AntiNavi and an AntiSword, then all of his chips merged into something else, much to CopyMan surprise. The female navi came to him again with an AirSword and then CopyMan was protected from all harm and a huge number of shurikens came and sliced through her.

**No, it can't be, my strategy was flawless!** She said as she dissolved into pieces of data. CopyMan was now the only survivor of the test, and soon he would be a ranked navi, he went back to the statue…


	5. Endless battles

Chapter 5

Endless battles

CopyMan was now standing before the big statue where he had been earlier, he couldn't believe how sick these games were, he couldn't help be feel a spike of remorse for deleting these navis. _If you hadn't deleted them, they would have deleted you. _CopyMan's thought. What could be so important about the rankings that would warrant navis to fight so desperately… He would have to find it out soon or be deleted trying.

HERE COMES THE VICTOR OF THE TEST. YOU HAVE PERFORMED WELL FOR A NOVICE, BUT YOU MAY NOW REVERT TO YOUR TRUE FORM, WE ARE ALREADY AWARE OF YOUR… PARTICULAR ABILITIES.

CopyMan couldn't believe what he was hearing. _How could they had found my secret?! How? _

The statue then made a creaking sound and answered. WE HAVE WATCHED YOU SINCE YOU ENTERED THE UNDERNET, WE HAVE SEEN YOUR POWER, WE HAVE DEEMED YOU WORTHY OF BECOMING ONE OF US. YOU WILL RULE THE UNDERNET WITH US, UNDER THE WING OF OUR BELOVED UNDERKING!

CopyMan replied as he reverted to his true form. **_Very well, what awaits me?_ **

YOU WILL FIRST ATTAIN A RANK, YOUR FIRST OPPONENT SHALL BE THE RANK 10, YOU WILL GO TO HIS TEMPLE ON THE NET WHERE HE IS WORSHIPPED BY A BAND OF PRIMITIVE VIRUSES. DEFEAT HIM AND HE WILL DIRECT YOU TO YOUR NEXT OPPONENT. NOW GO COPYMAN!

Following the instruction of the statue, CopyMan headed toward the hidden NetTemple who housed Ranked 10. _What could this navi be… I've never heard anything like viruses worshipping a navi…_ He then arrived to a lone corner of the undernet, there was no way he could be wrong, he could see a bit of grass here and there, it had to be here. This particular corner of the undernet was engulfed in shadows and he couldn't help be feel watched everywhere he went. CopyMan timidly stepped toward the empty void near where the grass was, he waved his arm forward and was surprised to see a part of his arm diseapearing. He stepped into the void… He was now in luxuriant jungle; he could feel the wind on his body but also passing through the leaves. It seemed like shadows were moving within the trees besides him, he then found an open path forward that seemed to move further deep in the jungle. As his feet moved within the endless grass below him, he arrived to a temple made of wood and brown rock. **_Could it be those primitive viruses that made this temple for their god? _**

He entered the main chamber of the temple where a crude yet magnificent statue of a navi stood; the chamber was completely drowned in shadows so he couldn't see the exact likeness of the chamber. Suddenly, he heard movements behind him. As he was trying to figure out what was going on, he was surrounded by a number of black viruses with sharpened bamboo sticks, they had red eyes who shined with a malevolent light and they were of small stature but quite numerous.

A figure completely cloaked by the shadows and some kind of shroud was approaching from an area to the left, as he approached; the viruses went on their knees and started to worship the ground that the shrouded figure was walking.

The figure spoke. **I was waiting for you, please do not mind my childrens, they aren't used to company. Follow me. **Said the shrouded figure as she was heading outside the temple.

CopyMan and the shrouded figure were now standing in the open sun, surrounded by grass and a few of the primitive navis, they stood staring at each other from a safe distance. CopyMan was the first to break the silence. **_You are ranked 10 I presume?_ **The figure dropped her shroud on the ground, revealing a navi made entirely of green bamboos. He was quite tall and had his body made of an amalgam of bamboos and usual navi pieces and his arms were made of tentacle-like bamboos, his face was wearing the same maddened look as the primitive viruses, he also had those shining red eyes that were starting to give CopyMan the creeps. CopyMan could see that he was carrying some kind of thin bag on his back that went about to his feets.

**I am BambooMan, I am the ruler of this jungle and also the Undernet ranked 10. You are the one who survived the ranking test and therefore has earned the right to challenge me in my home. Are you ready CopyMan? **

**_I am._ **CopyMan changed form to a Basic Fire Navi and prepared himself for an attack. BambooMan gotten a sharpened bamboo spear from the bag on his back and charged toward CopyMan. CopyMan fired his flamethrower toward BambooMan, who was caught in the flame, but he soon found out that grass healed BambooMan at an alarming rate. Suddenly, one of the viruses appeared beside him and thirsted a sharpened bamboo at CopyMan who didn't had the time to dodge.

**Don't you understand by now? I rule this place and I hold dominion over every bamboo in this jungle! **Said BambooMan as the viruses were overjoyed by BambooMan cleverness. BambooMan thursted his hands in the ground sending jagged bamboos out of the ground at different places. CopyMan used a Guard chip and sent a shockwave back at BambooMan who was caught off balance. CopyMan used this moment to use his flamethrower in a 360 degree way to prevent BambooMan from benefiting from the grass. **Hahahahahahha! You are the first to actually figure out how to survive that tactic, but I got others! **Behind CopyMan, three primitive viruses appeared hidden behind a wall of bamboos and thursted their spears at him. As the last time, CopyMan wasn't quick enough; he got damaged by the bamboos. At the same time he saw BambooMan charge at him, he just had the time to dodge and slice him with an AirSword, knocking him back. CopyMan used this time to use an AntiDmg on himself when another of these worshippers appeared on his left and thursted a bamboo at him. CopyMan disappeared and shotted three shuriken at the so-called god. He then used a Recov 50 to cure himself of those pesky bamboos. **Come to my help, my worshippers! Drink in my might and taste the data of this navi! **Some worshippers closed in and formed two lines on each sides of him and started to thurst their spears in a ritualistic fashion. CopyMan was in real trouble, he had to take care of BambooMan who was now madly shouting to his worshippers, CopyMan put a barrier on him and fired his flamethrower at the maddened navi. BambooMan was in a severe condition and was now in a complete frenzy. As CopyMan did his best to avoid the constant bamboos, BambooMan managed to land two hits on him; CopyMan was really pissed and feared for his life. He used three Spreaders in the hope of getting rid of these damned viruses. The chips then changed into the HyperBurst Program Advance. CopyMan fired it deleting the two lines of worshippers and knocking BambooMan to the ground.

**_Where's your god now?_ **CopyMan said making sure that both the viruses and their god understood.

**Alright… You win, you may have my rank… **Said the defeated navi. **I hereby name you the new Undernet ranked 10, use my power wisely CopyMan, here is a boon that I bestow upon you. **two viruses came and gave CopyMan the Lance and SideBamboo chips. **Your next opponent shall be found on the island bathed in fire that you visited before entering the UnderNet, he's a coward but he's very clever so be wary of his tricks. **

After thanking BambooMan for his gift, CopyMan headed to the HadesIsle Network followed by the cheers of the viruses…


	6. Fire and Ice

Chapter 6

Fire and Ice

_HadesIsle at last. _Thought CopyMan as he exited the portal from the undernet. HadesIsle network had a very creepy look, it was made in the likeness of a volcano and further down the panels, he could see jagged stone pikes ready to impale any navi that would fall. He could feel an intense heat on his body, which probably explained why so many fire viruses found refuge here. In fact, he could even see a squadron of Fishys2 flying above the area. _An island bathed in fire… Yes, the description couldn't be more accurate…_ As he tried to find Rank 9, CopyMan arrived to a very small ledge that seemed to continue deeper in the area. **_You think that this will keep challengers away? Maybe, but not me!_ **He said as if talking to an unseen figure, CopyMan changed from his basic aqua navi form whom he had used to keep those pesky viruses away, to the small navi that he had battled during the ranking test. The ledge was very thin, even for a navi of small stature, he made his way on it very slowly, he didn't wanted to end up impaled on the stone pikes below him. It was very hard for him to maintain his balance on it, a single gust of wind would be enough to make him fall into the abyss, which is why he was grateful that there wasn't any wind in this place. As he was about in the middle of the ledge, a few Fishys2 went toward him at high speed. **_Why can't things be simple! And I can't even attack them or I'll fall below!_ **The Fishys2 flew right around him, making him lose his balance. He was now moving from one side to the other and was desperately struggling to regain his balance, he fell and managed to hold the ledge with both hands. **_Never a dull moment…_** CopyMan sighed as his right hand now changed into a sword hilt of whom popped a cyber blade, he used the Sword to cut the platform making it fall toward the end of the ledge. He pulled himself above and fell on his knees. _I hope I won't have to do this again. _(Here, I am supposing that the N1 staff would have repaired the ledge by the time Megaman got there) He made his way deeper into the area and found a deserted square-shaped field with 4 stalagmites, one on each corner of the field. A shrouded navi was standing alone in the middle of the field, CopyMan made his way toward him and the navi spoke before him.

**What do you want, you little punk…? **said the shrouded navi.

**_I'm here to take your rank, Rank 9._ **

**You think that you can take my rank 9? **

**_You don't stand a chance._ **

**Overconfident huh? Fine by me! Let's fight! **

**_You will lose and I'll get your rank._ **

**Bring it on! **The navi threw his shroud at CopyMan, blinding him for a few seconds. When CopyMan managed to get rid of the shroud, he saw that his opponent was a dark blue heel navi with frozen spikes instead of the usual ones and he harbored three others on his head. Much to his suprise, CopyMan found out that the navi had completely altered the field, it was now a field of lava panels with a single iceline where he and his opponent were standing. The field was indeed to rank 9 advantage, as he activated air shoes to be able to get through the lava panels as he pleases. **Let's see if you can handle this field, punk! **

**_You've just sealed your fate!_** said CopyMan as he changed to a basic elec navi form. He shotted a ZapRing toward his opponent in the hope that he could abuse the ice panels.

**Hehehheehe, like I hadn't planned that!** A shadowed form appeared right before the blue heel navi revealing an IceCube which absorbed the ZapRing. **Now, my turn! **His fist changed into an oversized yellow fist and slammed it on the IceCube, sending it at high speed toward CopyMan. CopyMan couldn't dodge it, for that if he got out of the IceLine, he would be trapped and be forced to constantly remain on the lava panels. The cube smashed itself into CopyMan which made him fall on the ground. **Finishing move!!! **The blue heel navi charged on the IceLine with an ElecSword and made his way beside CopyMan and slashed his sword at him as he was still on the ground. CopyMan swiftly activated his Invis chip which protected him from the slash. **This only delays the inevitable! **CopyMan used a barrage of WindShots, which sent his opponent further away from him.

**_My defeat may be inevitable, but you won't be the one to carry it out!_ **He then used the IceLine to propel himself forward with a LongSword in hand. As CopyMan attempted to slash him, Rank 9 flew to the lava panels making CopyMan's slash useless.

**Here's a little present for you, punk! **The aqua navi threw two LilBombs where CopyMan was standing, which he evaded by propelling himself further back. Suddenly, A strange black virus hidden in a wall of bamboos appeared on the IceLine, thursted his bamboo spear at Rank 9 and vanished after. His opponent who was surprised by CopyMan reprisal was hit and damaged. **I see that this fool gave you some of his tricks, it makes no difference. He was strong, but this situation proved to be his end and it will be yours too!** He came back at the IceLine and made another IceCube and went a few panels back, readying his next attack, but also leaving him away from a ShotGun effect.

_I got to find a solution, fast! _The blue navi used a GutsStrength to push the Cube once again at CopyMan. CopyMan then had a flashback of all those times he used WindShots, if it could push navis back, maybe it would send the cube back at his opponent. _That's my only chance…_ He used the WindShot on the cube which went right back and smashed his opponent. Trying not to let CopyMan a single chance to attack him once again, the aqua navi flew above the lava panels, when suddenly he fell on a panel and burned his feets.

**You stupid chip!!! PnlReturn! **Every single panels went back to their original states. **I'm not playing anymore, come here if you're a man! **He then changed his arm into a sword under which there was a water reservoir.

**_I accept your challenge._ **CopyMan selected a WideSword and charged at his opponent. For a long while, they exchanged blows and not a single time did any of them had the advantage. When suddenly, Rank 9 made a quick series of hard blows which destroyed CopyMan sword and sent him on the ground once again.

**And once again, I win hahahaha! **

**_Who ever told that UnderNet navis had to fight fair! _**He shoted a ZapRing, which paralysed the Aqua Navi. CopyMan analysed the data from the navi and his hand changed into an ElecSword. He then asked to the still paralysed Rank 9. **_Do you concede? _**

**Very impressive. You're now ranked 9. Oh, and one more thing. Just because you defeated me... Don't get too confident. Just as you came after me, others will come after you. Try to keep to yourself... **

**_Whatever you say… Now where's ranked 8?_ **

**Yeah, I almost forgot. You'll find him… "Where science gives life". Yeah, that's it, I'm outta here. **

**_Not so fast! I want payment for all those things you've made me get through!_ **

**Get lost punk! **CopyMan then took him by the neck and lifted him a feet above the ground.

**_Not too smart, huh? Now give me your chips or I'll delete you._ **

**You wouldn't dare. **CopyMan right arm changed into a cyber sword. **Alright, alright! No need to get violent! **He gave CopyMan the chips and left as fast as he could…


	7. A strange request

Chapter 7

A strange request

After using his new AirShoes chip to get through the broken ledge, CopyMan headed toward BeachArea to get into HospArea, _Rank 8 location is no brainer… There are only two places where science can give life, SciLab which create navis and the Hospital who nurse humans back to health. Since navis wouldn't really be qualified as alive, there's only one option… _thought CopyMan. He headed to toward the teleporter for HospArea and changed his form to a basic navi when he reached BeachArea. When he arrived at the teleporter, he surprised a conversation between two official's navis who were supposedly standing guard there.

**I can't believe we were assigned to such a boring guard duty… And to think that Joey is standing guard at the TV station, I could have used some entertainment while doing this.** complained the first one.

**You should take this more seriously; I heard that an elite team leader was deleted while trying to capture this navi.** coldly said the second one.

**You know what? I think that this is all a trick, I'm sure that this navi was deleted by that unknown navi mentioned in the report and that the supposedly deleted team leader is just recovering at SciLab. The commander just put us here to punish me for sleeping during guard duty.**

**Well, why would the report lie about something like this?**

**No clue, maybe they just wanted to make themselves look a little better since they weren't able to capture him and that a whole team was humiliated by a single navi…**

**Why not ask this little eavesdropper that is hiding over there?** CopyMan couldn't believe that he had been spotted so easily. **Don't worry, we're not gonna turn you in, but we will if you don't come here.** CopyMan advanced slowly toward the two officials.

**So, what do you think, were we just put here to punish us or you believe that this navi survived the attack of the one who defeated a whole team of officials?**

CopyMan gulped and answered **_Well, if you did slept on guard duty and that the report was altered, there must be nothing to fear. This navi must have been deleted and they are only attempting to save face._**

**See? Even this little guy thinks as I do.**

**Yeah, I guess… I'm bored myself, why not get some NetCoffee?**

**Yeah! Hey you! You stay here while we're gone, you owe us for not arresting you.**

**_Yeah…_** And the two officials went away leaving the teleporter unguarded. _Fools! I was right before them and they couldn't even think that I could be the navi they were looking for… Those officials are so easy to outsmart._

---

Back at SciLab Area…

ProtoMan appeared in a flash of blue light, it had been so long since he had been called back to SciLab. In fact, he almost never came here since the Gospel incident a year ago. He remembered this particular part of the area, it was where he and his former sensei used to spar before they parted way. The training room was dark and there were many hologram machines that could recreate deleted navis and viruses battle data, it was empty most of the time as mostly all officials got bored after getting their Z-Licence. For him, it was a little different; he was chosen to train under the greatest NetSavior in history. When his eyes got used to the darkness, he saw a familiar silhouette in the middle of the room looking at him. This navi was about twice his height and wore a shining golden armour that was usually reflecting the light around her, his shoulders were both adorned with three silver spikes and there was a symbol that looked like a blue X on his chest, he also wore a black cloak that was red on the inside. To conceal his face, he wore a golden knight-like helmet that made it almost impossible to read his facial expression. He wore golden gauntlets that could attach weapons making it impossible to disarm him, he usually wore his golden halberd (Yeah, it doesn't chop wood, it's not an axe To wikipedia and possibly Capcom) whose blade was as keen as his reflexes. Suddenly, the figure jumped in the air and was now invisible; ProtoMan was looking around himself and was now searching the darkness around him for the figure. Suddenly, with lightning speed, the figure pushed ProtoMan on the ground and was about to chop him in half with his halberd. It then stopped, at almost an inch from his torso. **_King… Why?_** Said a surprised ProtoMan.

**Just as I thought, your skills have grown rusty, when I left you, you would already had disrupted my attack and counterattacked me.** said King in a trivial way. He then made his halberd disappear and waited for ProtoMan to stand up. **You're in need of some serious training; you should know that by now. Failure is not an option.**

**_You took me by surprise, it hardly counts. Regardless, why have you made me come here?_**

**By surprise? You can't expect your opponents to fight fairly; you must be prepared for anything. Including being suddenly unprepared. I summoned you here, because I intend to give you a last chance to prove yourself to me… As you might be aware by now, I am not too proud of what you accomplished since we parted way…**

**_How can you say that? Master Chaud and I are the best netbattlers amongst the officials. No one can beat us…_**

**Is that so? What's about that blue navi known as Megaman?**

**_Megaman… That's…_**

**Silence! Not only have you failed to delete him when he stood in your way, but you've lost to him twice and humiliated the officials by doing so. How could you, my former pupil, lose to a civilian!**

**_That's not…_**

**I'm not entirely merciless, I will give you the opportunity to get your honor back… There's an event known as the N1 Grand Prix who's held to determine the best netbattler in the world. This Megaman won't be able to resist it, I want you to train and win this competition. By doing so, you will prove that the officials haven't gone soft and you will earn my respect back.**

**_I…Yes, as you command Sensei._**

**Don't come back here unless you win, and remember…**

**_Failure is not an option…_**

---

Back at HospArea…

The navi known as Ranked 8 wasn't very hard to find, he was simply hidden within the back of the HospArea. CopyMan approached the shrouded navi and spoke.

**_Ranked 8?_**

**That would be me. Who, may I ask, are you? **

**_You may call me Ranked 9, as for my real name it's none of your business._**

**So. You've come to battle me, then, Ranked 9? **

_**Indeed.**  
_

**I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't feel like fighting today.**

**Then I could force you.** A bomb appeared in CopyMan hand.

**I'm afraid that you couldn't have my rank if you did this, a rank fight is required to get another rank and even if you deleted me, you couldn't have it.**

**_Are you telling me that I came here for nothing, just because you don't feel like fighting!_**

**That's basically it, unless you want to do an errand for me, I can't do anything for you.**

**_Is that the only way?_**

**It is.**

**_So be it, what do you want me to do?_**

**Great, I just need you to deliver a letter for me.**

**_Sounds easy, what's the catch?_**

**Well you see, the person to whom you are supposed to deliver it, is VERY stubborn and might even refuse to read it, you must make sure that she read it.**

**_And where will I find this person?_**

**At the BeachSquare, she's easy to recognise, she's a cute yellow female navi. You'll know it when you'll see her. Use any means necessary to make her read it, but she must not in any circumstance be harmed. You also mustn't read the content of this letter, for I have placed a trap in it that will prove to be very unpleasant to any reader that wouldn't be her. Do I make myself clear?**

**_Yes._**

**Good, I hate to repeat myself. Now, be on your way.** CopyMan left and headed toward BeachSquare.

As he arrived there, CopyMan couldn't believe it, it was still the same as when he escaped. The area wallpaper was still showing colourful images of shining cubes and still had it's overwhelming blue colour. The panels were brightly colored to inspire a sunny and cheerful mood. He couldn't remember for how long he had been freed, when you are confined in a cage for long periods of times, the notion of time become a luxury that you can't afford. It could had been weeks, or even months, he couldn't say for sure. The place was as lively as when he left, though something strange must have been happening as he saw many navis running around. Apparently, the TV station was making a contest to find participants for something called the N1. CopyMan managed to get through the army of fans and contestants and headed toward the shops. There, he saw her, she was just as he had described her. Though, the word cute would be a little plain to describe her, she was very stunning. She was shining with cheerfulness and harboured what could be called a haughty stance. CopyMan approached her.

**_Excuse me Miss, I have a letter that I was asked to deliver to you in person._**

You should mind your manners, you are talking to a talented actress, who sent this?

**_I believe that he would prefer to remain anonymous at this point, but he insisted that I give this to you and that you read it._** CopyMan handed her the letter and she looked at it. She then seemed very angry.

Then tell this anonymous that I want him to leave me alone and that I don't want anything to do with him anymore! She gave the letter back.

**_I'm sorry, but is there any way that I can make you change your mind?_**

No! … Unless… I'll tell you what, find me a TrnArrw chip from the Piranha virus. Should you succeed, I'll think about it

And so he went toward BeachArea to search for the viruses. There weren't that much viruses today, as this competition wiped a hefty amount of them from the area, CopyMan searched the area only to face a few other viruses that didn't gave him any chips. A while later, CopyMan heard a clockwork sound behind him and as he turned around, he saw three needle arrows move toward him from a Piranha virus. He managed to escape the three arrows, but he realised that the clockwork sound he heard, was the sound of three Piranhas swimming in the air. After a quick battle, the Piranhas were deleted and CopyMan had two TrnArrw1 chips. _This is too easy, once they shot their arrows, they stop moving, so all I have to do is wait for them to throw the last one and slash them with an ElecSword._ He went back to the yellow navi and handed her the chip which she examined carefully to make sure it was real.

I actually hoped that you would have given up, but, alright. I'll read this letter. As she read the letter, he could see her eyes soften a little, as if she was about to cry. But no tears came. I'm sorry that I have given you all this trouble, tell him that I-I forgive him…

**_As you wish._** CopyMan easily went back to Ranked 8.

**So, how did she reacted?**

**_Strangely… She asked me to tell you that she forgive you._**

**I see… Here's my rank as a reward for the errand.**

**_What!_**

**My rank, I'll give it to you. Hurry before I change my mind.** He then gave his rank to CopyMan. **You see Ranked 8, I'm tired of this whole ranking system. I started out like everyone, battling my way to the top. But I've grown tired of fighting all the navis below me. They come to challenge me, day in and day out! I'm really tired of this, I'll go back to a normal life from this day forth.**

**_Yes, yes, truth be known. I'm not listening to you. Now, where is ranked 7?_**

**You'll find the Navi ranked 7... In "Rednu3". Well, that's all I know. **

**_I'm on my way now._**

**Good luck. Just try not to wind up dead. **

**_Like I care about what a weak navi like yourself thought._** He then left toward "Rednu3".

**Maybe… Someday… You'll know.**


	8. Mirror Match

Chapter 8

Mirror Match

---

In a remote corner of the UnderNet…

CopyMan was wandering aimlessly in the UnderNet searching for the so-called Ranked 7. _Damn! I guess this is it… I got absolutely no idea what "Rednu3" is…_ thought CopyMan as he was looking at the datapad that the former Ranked 8 gave him. After wandering for some time. CopyMan ended up fighting a Metrid, along with a Swordy2 on IcePanels. As usual, CopyMan intended to use the field to his advantage, by using his basic elec form. CopyMan aimed his ZapRing for the fire sorcerer, but was too late as the fiery virus hid behind an IceCube and started to drop meteors in CopyMan surrounding. He attempted to dodge a meteor and was sliced by the sword virus and was sent flying on the ice. _I have seen this tactic before… Yes, former Ranked 9._ CopyMan changed to a dark blue Heel Navi with frozen spikes. **_Your fate is sealed!_** Shouted CopyMan. He charged toward the Swordy who sidestepped as CopyMan unleashed his ElecSword. The Swordy was deleted and a meteor fell right in CopyMan who fell on his knees, Ranked 9 datapad fell beside him and CopyMan saw it. It was on the wrong side, but CopyMan could read "3Under". **_That's it! Thank you, sorcerer, now it's time for your deletion!_** CopyMan used to a GutsStrength to knock the block right at the Metrid, effectively deleting him. After resting from his last fight, he headed toward UnderNet 3. Since he returned from BeachArea, he couldn't help but hate the UnderNet, the whole area was full of different elemental panels and was home to many fierce viruses. Its wallpaper changed from parasites to a void-like appearance from time to time, and the panels were made to intimidate ordinary navis from entering the UnderNet. In this place, you couldn't help be fell watched and that every single step he took could be his last, it is a jungle where predators hunt other predators mercilessly to deletion. He arrived to a large platform which had a big fire brazier in each corners. In the middle of the platform, he could see a shrouded navi which had to be Ranked 7.

**Grr… I'm Ranked 7… And if you want to remain alive, go away right now!** said the shrouded navi.

**_I am Ranked 8 and I have decided that, today, I would steal your rank._**

**Grr… You must have a death wish… Do you even know who or what you are challenging!**

**_I couldn't care less about who you are; I'm here to defeat you._**

**Then… Know that you aren't facing a normal UnderNet Ranked… Grr…** He threw his shroud away and revealed a fierce-looking lion-like navi, he was mostly orange in color, with brown on the darker parts of his body. He harboured two large claws instead of his hands and had the trained eyes of a predator seeking his prey. **I am BeastMan, a WWW navi! We will destroy the Net and you will be one of the first to feel Cybergeddon… Grrr!** BeastMan moved quickly and sliced with both his claws at CopyMan who managed to evade at the last second. He then disappeared and charged diagonally. **I will tear you to shreds!** BeastMan was charging at an almost alarming speed and CopyMan was helpless toward his assault. The beast-like navi then jumped behind CopyMan and sliced him once again.

CopyMan screamed as the beast clawed through him. _Look like that's it… I can't match this speed… I-I… I have failed._ As BeastMan pounced at him, there was a strange reaction coming from CopyMan's body. He was engulphed in a white light and CopyMan could see strange pieces of data coming in his eyes… He could… see… BeastMan's programming. A few seconds after, he changed into his very opponent; he could feel his animal instinct and was more aware of his surrounding than he had ever had been. As BeastMan claws came to him, CopyMan own claws almost moved on their own… They blocked BeastMan assault in an x-pattern. **_This should even the odds!_**

**Grrr! I don't know how you did that, but you will never be able to beat me!** They both pounced toward each others, clawing themselves mercilessly; they both could see some data falling from each others. CopyMan then charged diagonally at high speed at beast man who did the same, they charged at each others 4 times and were never able to land a blow. As CopyMan prepared to attack BeastMan, he heard a loud roar and BeastMan appeared behind him once again. But, this time, he lifted his claw high above. He wanted to end this battle in one massive claw swipe. Fortunately, CopyMan's beast instinct perceived it, and he managed to evade it. **Grrr!** His opponent entered a mad frenzy and gave massive blows with his claws which CopyMan had a hard time to dodge. Then, BeastMan made a massive horizontal blow and sent CopyMan flying many panels further.

_Such power… I can't even keep up with him..._

**You may have my appearance… You may have my claws… But you aren't a predator! WILD RUSH!** Both of his claws vanished, and a claw came diagonally toward CopyMan, which he managed to dodge. But another one arrived from another direction and heavily damaged his shoulder. Then, BeastMan's head moved forward, CopyMan could see his massive teeth that were ready to deliver a vicious bite.

**_Maybe not… But I'm not foolish enough to trust my strength alone._** A RockCube formed right before CopyMan and the beast navi head smashed at the cube. CopyMan could see the maddened fury in his opponent's eyes as he charged back at him.

**You will pay for that! URRRRWARRRRRRR!** Both of his claws changed into a Wakizas and went just behind CopyMan and sliced in a circle manner twice, which left CopyMan helpless and battered. BeastMan went at another place and sliced again, but this time, CopyMan jumped and used the Beast Ray at him. Confused by CopyMan assault, BeastMan went a few panels away. **WILD RUSH! GRRR!** Fortunately, this time, CopyMan was ready and activated an AntiSwrd. As BeastMan's claws arrived, CopyMan knocked them back with his bare hands and sent three shockwaves at BeastMan's head.

**_Concede, you are doomed!_**

Ranked 7 growled. **Never!** And then, the panels changed into grass panels. **If you can copy anything I can do, COPY THIS!** The beast navi claws changed into FireBlades and charged toward CopyMan who did the same. BeastMan made a blow that came dangerously close to CopyMan shoulder. He once again resumed his frenzy of blows and made a Z-like slice; CopyMan managed to block the slice horizontally with his own and pushed his opponent back. BeastMan jumped and made a long slash with his FireBlade and burned many grass panels in the process, CopyMan evaded it, but he could feel the massive heat that the sword radiated. He jumped above BeastMan and attempted to do a drill-like blow above his head. Ranked 7 ducked from below and used the Beast Ray along with his FireBlades. **You're finished! GRRR!**

**_You've made your last mistake!_** As BeastMan charged toward him, CopyMan used a Guard chip to block him and sliced back at Ranked 7. The slice burned a few grass panels and cutted a part of BeastMan face who was now heavily burned.

**I won't forget you! You will never be able to rest, I'll hunt you! You will feel the wrath of the WWW for delaying our plan.** And so, BeastMan jacked out.

**_This bastard, he didn't even gave me his rank._** Fortunately for him, something shined on the ground and he saw the RankData right before him. **_Yeah, but I got absolutely no idea where to find my next opponent…_**

**I believe I can fix that…**

**_And who might you be?_**

**Former Ranked 7, that beast used to be unranked and he threatened to delete me if I didn't gave him my rank. I kinda wanted to mess with you and take my rank back… But since you got the same power as he does… I'd better not try it.**

**_Well then, where is Ranked 6?_**

**The only clue I got is 'Head of learning'.** CopyMan left and went toward the 'Head of learning'…

**How rude… If he wasn't that strong… Hopefully, the brothers will get him soon hehehehehe!**


	9. The Hunt Begin!

Chapter 9

The Hunt Begin!

---

Asouran office, SciLab 18h50…

Asouran office was completely dark tonight, but it wasn't because he was gone, there was a small light coming from his computer screen. It was an exiting night for peoples from everywhere, as the long awaited semi-finals and finals of the N1 were to be broadcasted to the millions of overjoyed netbattle fans. ProtoMan and Chaud had effortlessly cutted their way toward the semi-finals and would probably be pitted against Megaman and Lan during the final. Asouran wanted to make sure that he wouldn't miss his pupils victory or failure…

And for the last pairings, Chaud VS Netbattle Q! Said the announcer.

**_Hmm… I wonder if this Netbattler Q could really prove to be a serious threat to him…_** Said Asouran as he buried deeper into his chair.

**It is indeed a surprising matchup, rumor says that he's only using a normal navi and managed to get this far even against technologically superior navis… **Said a voice coming from his PET. Suddenly, on the screen, the normal navi battling with ProtoMan changed his form into an intimidating navi made from sand…

**Desert Mirage!** Yelled the sand navi.

_I'm sorry, but those tricks won't work on me… Blind Mode!_ Said ProtoMan who didn't seemed to be affected anymore by the Desert Mirage.

**_Hmm… This battle is interesting, though, I expect no less from a former pupil of mine…_**

**You are as good as they say, but, what chance do you have to stand against a WWW navi! I am DesertMan, and I'm gonna be the one to defeat you!  
**

**  
_Oh no! Don't blow our cover just yet…_** Said the mysterious Netbattle Q.

**But, Master Suna…**

**_Well, I guess it can't be helped. Camera 2, Dramatic Zoom In on me!_ **He then threw away his disguise, revealing none other than Sunayama, the very instigator of the N1. **_Yes, it is I Sunayama, I am here to show to the world the power of WWW!_ **

_  
Then, under my authority as a…_ Said Chaud who was about to arrest Sunamaya.

**_I'm afraid that you are forgetting a detail… Look over there!_** He pointed to the yellow-tinted glass that stood above the crowd and could clearly see Chaud surprise as he looked at the window. **_If you want to see your dad again, come and meet me there._** Sunamaya then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Hmm… It is a good to test if they remember what we have taught them. Complete the mission no matter the cost and never let the enemy escape…** The screen then went to the control room, showing Chaud, Sunamaya and Chaud father tied to a chair.

**_Now, little boy, give your PET…_**

_  
Damn you._ He then approached to give the PET to Sunamaya.

_  
**He has failed…**_

**_Now everyone, watch carefully as the officials ace netbattler surrender to us, the WWW!_** Then, an unknown kid arrived.

_Megaman! Battle Routine Execute!_ Said the kid as he threw his PET at Sunamaya's head, making him fall on his knee from pain. _Quick Chaud, get your father out of here!_

After turning off his screen, Asouran went out of his office._**Chaud, what a deception you were…**  
_

**It is time for us to go after the C.O.P.Y Project; we've been too passive until now. Our pupils gone, we are the only one qualified for the mission.**

**_Indeed, and I know exactly where to start…_**

---

ACDC School Principal PC…

The last hint was no brainer, CopyMan had figured easily that it was talking about the ACDC Principal computer. It didn't took him long to find Ranked 6.

**_Greeting Ranked 6… I am Ranked 7 and I'm here for your rank._** Said CopyMan as he approached the shrouded navi.

**Those who are ranked are duty-bond to take any challenge... You may have made it this far, but success is more than power. Real strength is driven by intelligence. So. Let me now offer you a quest... If you can find what I ask, you will get my rank as well... **Said Ranked 6

**_Can't I just take it from you by deleting you…_**

**NO! I'm duty-bound to accept a challenge, but I'm the one who decide what this challenge will involve! Now, stop being arrogant and prepare to receive your quest.**

**_So be it… But I won't do errand anymore…_**

**Don't worry; this quest involves as much physical strength as mental abilities. You must find "The lord of the sky"; you may want to concentrate your research in HadesIsle network.**

**_What must I do when I find this "Lord of the sky"?_**

**Simply bringing back his data to me.**

**_So be it, but be warned, I'm gonna torture you till you beg me to delete you if I find that this "Lord of the sky" doesn't exist…_**

---

C.O.P.Y Project Network 20h02…

King was now in the very place where all had begun… The same platform where a whole team of elite officials were defeated and their leader deleted. A huge hole on the ground was all that remained to explain the whole incident that happened here.

**It is here Master Asouran, the description fit perfectly. **Said King.

**_Indeed… If the report is accurate, the team had the C.O.P.Y Project surrounded and were about to apprehend him, but a black navi appeared out of nowhere and sent a huge barrage of buster and defeated all the team except the leader. The actual place where the leader was deleted seems to be that gigantic hole in the middle of the platform._ **Replied Asouran.

**We have no proof that he escaped, but he wasn't found, so it's safe to assume that he duped our guards by using his copy capability.**

**_This must also mean that he went outside by the nearest exit, so he's no longer here. It is safe to assume that with all the efforts we used to find him, he has found refuge in the UnderNet._ **

**There a high chance that he went there, he would had been a fool to stay in our reach for so long. May I activate the BlkMind mode?**

**_Yes, we're headed to the UnderNet…_**

---

HadesIsl Network…

CopyMan arrived at the very place he had fought the former Ranked 9, the HadesIsle was still as fiery as ever and viruses flew as freely as they did in the past. The only thing that had changed was the ledge that he had cutted a long time ago. _"The Lord of the Sky"…_ Thought CopyMan. _There's nothing in the sky beside those damned Fishy2s…_ CopyMan had wandered for a while and didn't found anything that could be called the "Lord of the sky". _Sending me to an impossible quest… Ranked 6, you're dead!_ Suddenly, CopyMan felt a strong gust of wind behind his back. As he turned his head to see if there was something, he saw a black fishy flying at a frightening speed and followed by two Fishy2s. _It has to be it…_ CopyMan changed into his basic aqua navi form and fired a bubbler at the bird.

Unfortunately, the black fishy was too fast and the three birds turned toward him and charged at a frightening speed. CopyMan managed to duck on his left, but was caught in the fire left behind by the Fishy2s; he turned around and waited for them to charge back, he used a RockCube to defend himself. But the black Fishy destroyed the cube as he charged and made a cut at CopyMan arm with his wings that were as sharp as a cyber sword. This black Fishy was even faster than BeastMan and seemed to be commanding the Fishy2s that were with him. The lord of the sky sent the two Fishy2s toward CopyMan who activated a barrier and deleted them with the AquaSword that Ranked 9 had given him. The black Fishy made a loud screech and sent a strange blue bird made of energy toward him, he managed to escape it, but the energy bird returned from his back and damaged CopyMan. _I refuse to be deleted by a virus!_ His right arm changed into a Wakisaki and everytime the black bird charged toward him, he attempted to delete it with circle slices, but the bird was so fast that every time CopyMan managed to slice at the bird, the bird managed to get out of the blade range.

The lord of the sky decided that it was time to end this battle as he threw once again his energy bird, CopyMan evaded it the first time and the second time, but he saw that the bird charged at the very place he had dodged. A second before the bird was about to delete him, CopyMan managed to activate an Invis chip and the bird crashed on the ground. The black bird was almost unable to move, and CopyMan finished him with his Wakisaki.

---

UnderNet2 23h17…

A figure completely shrouded in a brown cloak stood alone in UnderNet2, even the powerful viruses that populated the UnderNet were all deleted with a single swipe of his golden halberd as if they were mere Mettaurs. **This is no good master… Every navis I've…questioned were unable to give anything of substance regarding our mark. **Said King.

**_We can't afford to give up, we've left him alone for far too long. He must be deleted._** Replied Asouran.

**Understood, I will go deeper in the UnderNet. Even if I must storm the whole UnderSquare, I'll get him.** King then headed toward UnderNet3. As he walked toward the UnderSquare, he began to hear small screams coming from around him, but he couldn't see from where it originated. He turned back and a golden shields with a perfect sapphire in the middle appeared before him, two shurikens were deflected by the shield who then sent a blue beam at the very direction from where the shurikens originated. The screaming became louder and louder, a black shadow appeared behind him and attempted to thurst a black blade in his back, King spun back and punched the shadow in the chin which sent the shadow on the ground.

**I-I musssst feeeeeed! It burrrnssss! I must have your dataaaa!** Said the shadow. Now, King could see the shadow clearly, it was a black heel navi with a blacker cloak. He was covered in cuts from whom datas poured as if it were blood and he had bruises all over his body. The black navi jumped toward King who managed to dodge the slash from the black sword, King then sent a big X beam from his chest and sent him back to the ground. **Why mussst you make me suffer even more, it hurtssss, the master won't help me. I must feeeed!** King took him by the neck and brought him to meet his eyes.

**Pathetic creature, tell me if you know anything about a navi that can change form, he's known as CopyMan.**

**COPYYYMANNN!!! I hate him; he made me into this mockeryyyyyy of my former self. Freeeee meee and I will tell you what I know!**

**You are in no position to negotiate…** He then tightened his grip on his neck. **Tell me what you know pathetic creature or I'll make you suffer even more than you can imagine**

**I-It was during the ranking test… I had ambushed himmmmm, but, I was careeeelesss. I underesssstimated him, he deleted me, I had failed my task. The maaaaaster wanted me to infiltrate the ranking to spy on the UnderKing.**

**Where is he now?!**

**He won the ranking tesssst, h-he must be fighting the o-other rrrranked!** King then unceremoniously threw him back on the ground.

**Leave my sight pathetic creature, if you value your pathetic existence, you will never stand in my way again.** The black navi then merged back with the shadow and disappeared. **Perhaps it is time to consult with UnderKing. **

**_Yes… I'm sure he hasn't forgotten his debt toward us…_**

---

ACDC Pricipal PC…

**So… You have found it… Very well. I hereby award you the 6th Rank. If you don't mind, I want this data.** Said former ranked 6.

**_Here you go… Now, where do I find the next rank. _**Asked CopyMan.

**He will contact you through ACDC Square. Now, leave me alone, I've got a lot to do.**

**_Consider yourself lucky that I tolerate your behaviour, this bird data was a true pain to find…_**

**Yes, yes, whatever you say.** CopyMan left for ACDC Square. **Hahahhaa! You fool! I never cared for this rank at all, but with this data… The world will soon tremble before the name of ShallowMan hahahahahaha!**


	10. Super Smash Brothers!

Chapter 10

Super Smash Brothers!

---

ACDC Square…

CopyMan had just entered the teleporter that leaded to ACDC Square, he was weary that officials might intercept him at any time while he was here. It was strange, even if he came here through the UnderNet and many other public areas, he hadn't seen any officials looking for him. _Something has to be wrong… The last time I went through ACDC, the whole place was invaded by officials on guard duty… Something must be wrong here._ Thought CopyMan. ACDC Square wasn't very lively today as there were very few civilian's navis threading its brightly coloured panels, it's wallpaper was black and showed designs of 4 cubes, whose facets were randomly coloured in red and sometimes transformed in a strange mess and then came back to their original forms. On the right side of the Square stood two BBS, one for Chat and another for Battle. CopyMan approached the BBS and began to read the posts on the Chat BBS, he found a topic that was posted by an anonymous user that told him to come near the slope in Yoka Area. _It is strange, why is the meeting this specific…_

---

Yoka Area...

He entered Yoka area and proceeded toward the slope that wasn't very hard to find. _It seems I'm early…_ Then, a voice came from above the slope. As CopyMan turned his head to see the navi to whom that voice belonged, he found out that there wasn't just one navi, there was three Heel Navis.

**How nice of you to answer our invitation… I had heard that a powerful navi had cleaved his way through the ranks… I'm not very impressed...** Said the middle navi.

**_Overconfident aren't we? It makes no difference, are you Ranked 5?_** Said CopyMan.

**I guess that it would be me heh heh!** Said the navi on the left.

**_Why don't we just delete him right away? I'm not that much interested in wasting time._** Said the navi on the right.

**You're right Rank 4, and to finish the presentations, I'm rank 3. Though, I'm afraid that you're gonna be deleted, right here and now!**

**What the hell are you trying to pull here! I'm gonna delete the three of you if I must, but I'll get your ranks!**

**Heh heh heh Get him guys!**

**You're history!**

**_Three-in-one lethal combo! CyberStone! Hi-YAH!_** A stone appeared above them and they sent it on the slope, which made the giant cyber boulder head toward CopyMan at high speed.

**_Fools! AntiDmg!_** The stone crashed on CopyMan who disappeared right before the impact and sent a huge shuriken at ranked 3.

**Shield Style!** A small shield appeared on the right arm of the Heel Navi and a barrier appeared on him, entirely nullifying the shuriken.

**_I didn't expected that to happen… 3, can we retreat elsewhere?_**

**Temporary setback. You, if you want your rank, come to Under1!** They then left in flashes of blue lights.

**_How come that I've got a feeling that it's another trap…_**

---

Under1…

**_Show yourself, COWARDS! It's the only place where you can hide._** CopyMan had figured that they would ambush him at the entrance of Under2 as it was the only places where he couldn't hide or run away. Rank 5 and Rank 3 appeared before him.

**I gotta say you're pretty sharp…**

_**Now, fight me!**  
_

**_I don't think so…_** Rockcubes appeared on every sides of CopyMan and prevented him to move. _**I'm afraid that your dirty tricks won't work this time. GutsStyle!** _Rank 4 right hand changed into an oversized fist. **_It's the end, HyperBurst!_** His left hand then morphed into a spreader arm and sent an energy shot at the cubes.

**_You leave no choice, don't you?_** CopyMan activated an Invis chip and avoided the lethal Program Advance.

**That's no good… Well, next stop, Under 2!** And once again, they were gone.

---

Under2…

After wandering around, CopyMan found himself face to face with Rank 3. **Do you think I'm foolish enough to fall for that trick again, where are your buddies?**

**They… Ahem… Deserted. So that leaves only you and me CopyMan.**

**_You're gonna regret to have crossed my path!_** CopyMan rushed forward and changed his arm into a LongSword.

**Now's my chance!** Ranked 5 arrived from above and attempted to do a cross slash with two cyber swords. CopyMan moved back and a RockCube materialized in his place. The unlucky navi crashed on the cube.

**Damn, what is 4 waiting for!**

**_That was pathetic… It's no wonder you never managed to get my rank heh heh heh. 3, the hideout is ready._**

**Good… CopyMan, we no longer feel like fighting you, see ya!** And the three of them ran away.

**_Oh no you're not!_** He hurried to catch up with them. They all arrived to a dark platform in a lone corner.

**Why don't you just quit, you can't get us, retreating is our specialty.**

**_It's over there._** The navi pointed toward an empty corner of the platform.

_What's this… I feel like I know this place._

You do… Many black viruses hidden behind screens of bamboos materialised around the platform. A scary-looking navi made from bamboos entered the platform from the so-called hideout.

**_BambooMan!_**

**Indeed, it's been far too long CopyMan…**

**What's that supposed to mean! Get out of our way!** The primitive viruses pointed their spears toward them.

I won't tolerate intruders within my realm! Not only are you fighting like cowards, but you disobey the sacred rite of rank battles! You will fight CopyMan, even if I must force you to do it.

**Grr… Fine, 5 change style.**

**With pleasure, CustomStyle!** A sword scabbard appeared in his back with a sword in it.

**It matters not if you're powerful, we've already made you deplete your defensive chips, you'll go down in no time!** The heel navi in custom style charged with his two swords.

**You're mine!** He charged at CopyMan, who used his AirSword to knock him back.

**_Figures, you missed it._** Rank 4 fired the machine gun that the GutsStyle gave him, which sent a hail of buster toward CopyMan who couldn't do anything else than brace for impact.

_  
**You're gonna be the first to feel my wrath!**_ He fired a HiCannon blast at the navi with the big fist. The highest ranked moved between the blast and it's target and activated his shield program to block the blast.

**Heh heh heh!** The shield navi moved in close range with a FtrSword and made a long range slice at CopyMan.

_How am I supposed to fight against…THIS!_ CopyMan thought that his best chance was to get through Ranked 3 first as he would block any attacks that he attempted. He took a cyber sword on one arm and a WideSword in the other one. He hurried toward his opponent and gave a few sword slash which his opponent blocked with a yellow shield with a cross on it and evaded the other by taking a step back.

**I wouldn't do that if I was you!** The shield sent a shockwave back at CopyMan who was damaged in the process.

_I need more range…_

**Gotcha!** Number 5 arrived from his side and thursted his swords at CopyMan who blocked them with his WideSword and sent him back a few panels away.

_LongSword will have to do…_ When CopyMan changed the weapon, something unusual happened, his two current swords merged into a bigger sword made of energy. _What in the world is happening! No time to think, I got to attack._ He slashed the sword at the shield navi, the amount of power generated by the sword, created a screen of smoke around the impact.

**W-What was thaaaaat!**

**_It can't be, he haven't been defeated in years…_** The smoke cleared and revealed the navi who didn't seemed to be bothered by the huge destruction caused by the LifeSword.

**And it isn't today that it's going to happen.** A few seconds after, a bubble appeared around him. The fist navi lost no time and unleashed an impossible barrage of Vulcan shots at CopyMan who was too confused by ranked 3 survival to dodge.

CopyMan, do something, don't get deleted by those cowards. Remember our fight… REMEMBER! And suddenly, it all came back… He could remember the overwhelming feeling of the sharpened bamboos whistling around him, all of those spears being headed toward him… He instantly shifted into the shape of BambooMan and three viruses appeared behind rank 4 and thursted their jagged spears at his back.

**_Arghhhh! Do something, 3, get yer lazy self over here!_**

**I got you now!** He loaded a FireSword and a BambooSword and hurried toward the newly shapeshifted CopyMan.

**Is that so…** Another spear appeared from the sword navi side and thursted itself at it's target.

**This battle is far from being over.** Ranked 3 unleashed a TankCannon at CopyMan who stopped the blast by summoning another virus.

  
**Hurry up and cover me, 4!**

**_Don't order me around, I'm your superior._** Rank 4 arms merged into a MarkCannon2 and sent a targeting laser on CopyMan while the other heel navi entered melee range.

**_You call those, swords!_** CopyMan summoned a blade of electricity and another who had a water tank on its hilt. The four swords clashed with each others as the laser pointer attempted to lock on him. He managed to cut off the arm that carried the FireSword and sent his opponent in the air with the other, he unsheathed his bamboo spear thursted it at ranked 5 chest.

**This ain't worth it, I'm outta here!**

**_Heh heh heh Target locked!_** This time, CopyMan was too late to counted the precise attack.

Fight CopyMan! Show them the power of bamboo! The viruses cheered at BambooMan words as CopyMan was regaining his balance.

**_I've had just enough of your constant meddling rank 4!_** He charged with his bamboo spear who was intercepted by the shield navi bubble.

**Those tricks won't work.**

**_Oh, they did._** Many spears appeared from every sides of the navi with the big fist and heavily damaged him.

**_You're on your own 3!_**

**Grrr… I haven't been defeated in four years, and it ain't today that it will change!** The only remaining Heel Navi sent many CrakBombs flying around CopyMan and a gigantic explosion ensued. **And so, the fool fall heh heh!** When the smoke dispersed, a bubble similar to the one rank 3 used appeared around CopyMan.

**_Fool! I'm not called CopyMan for nothing!_** Then, he unleashed a massive amount of HiCannon shots at ranked 3. The first one made his bubble disappear and the others damaged the navi. _**You're dead, TankCannon!** _A shield appeared and absorbed the massive blast, repairing the damage done to the shield navi.

**Haven't you understood by now, my defence is flawless, you'll be the one who fall today!** Ranked 3 loaded an AreaGrab and unleashed his FtrSword and made CopyMan bubble pop. The shield navi bubble reappeared.

**_It ends… Now!_** CopyMan sliced at the heel navi with his ElecSword. The bubble, being made of water, conducted the electricity and magnified the power of the ElecSword. The shield navi feel on his knees and started to beg.

**P-Please, don't delete me, I'll do anything you'll ask from now on. Here is my R-Rank, its yours.**

**_Leave now pathetic fool, I'll contact you when I'll need your service._**

**Thank you, thank you. Here, I'll tell you where to find Ranked 2. He's at "a place of battle".**

**_Great… Now, get out of my sight!_** CopyMan didn't have to say it twice as the navi immediately left. BambooMan and his followers all applauded at CopyMan victory.

Well done, I am proud that my power served to defeat those cowards. They have held these ranks for too long, they figured that if they helped each others rather than constantly compete, they would be able to get higher in rank. But, ranked 2 is not to messed with, he haven't lost a fight since ten years at the hand of the UnderKing…  


**_I thank you for your assistance BambooMan._** CopyMan bowed before the god.

Arise CopyMan! You've proven today that were far more worthy than me, I should be bowing before you…

**_Regardless, I thank you for your support. I guess that all that still stands between the UnderKing and me is Ranked 2…_**

Indeed, but be careful CopyMan… I had an omen that prophesised your deletion should you continue in the current path you tread, it says that if you fail to permanently delete the navi born from shadows, you will be deleted shortly afterward.  


**_I don't believe in prophesies…_**

Let's hope that you're not wrong…


	11. The Spirit of a Warrior

Chapter 11

The Spirit of a Warrior

After the events that led CopyMan to become ranked 3, he headed toward the so-called "place of battle". He had found that particular place deep inside the DDN homepage, this place was actually the netbattling machine that was to be used for the final of the N1. The actual netbattling arena was very standard, normal panels and plenty of space to move around. There, stood a navi unlike anything CopyMan has seen before. Navi had a genie-like appearance; he wore a turban on his head, had big purple fists and curiously had no legs. He simply floated in the air and instead of having legs; he had a small trail of mist.

**I sense it… Power… ! So, are you the ranked 3 navi?** Said the strange navi.

**_Indeed, I am CopyMan…_**

**I have been waiting for you… The UnderKing has a delicate task for you…**

**_Why should I listen to you… In fact, I can take your rank and the UnderKing will tell me of this task himself._**

**You know how to obtain what you want in the UnderNet… Power can get you anything. I am MistMan, if you beat me, I will tell you where you can find the UnderKing. And if you can't… Deletion shall be your comfort!** The navi known as MistMan melded into nothingness.

_**Where are you! Show yourself coward!**  
_

**Oh, but I will.** A cloud of purple mist went out of a golden lamp that was on the ground many panels away, the mist revealed to be none other than MistMan himself, who arrived at high speed ready to punch CopyMan with his huge fist. CopyMan, being unaware of MistMan original location took the full impact of the punch. Ranked 2 disappeared once again. The lamp sent another cloud of mist that once again attempted to punch CopyMan.

**_This won't work twice!_** His hand changed into a BambooSword and slashed at MistMan. Unfortunately, the punch arrived at the same time as he slashed, MistMan was gone but the punch had definitely hitted.

**How can you expect to defeat me if you can't even figure out where I am?**

**_This should show you! TankCannon1!_** A huge cannon appeared instead of CopyMan left arm and a massive blast was sent toward MistMan. As the smoke from the blast dissipated, only the small lamp could be seen. _This lamp… It has to be the key…_ Thought CopyMan. The mist navi once again went toward him, CopyMan evaded him on his left and switched to his basic fire navi form, and fired his firearm toward the lamp who once again created a cloud of smoke that took the shape of MistMan. The gout of fire went through MistMan and burned the lamp.

**You've figured it now… Well, let's see how you handle this.** The now smoking lamp sent a huge amount of fog on the field, completely surrounding CopyMan.

**_W-What kind of trick is that! Show yourself!_**

**Oh, I'm here… Or maybe here… No, I'm there!** The attack came from behind and sent CopyMan flying a few panels away. As he went through the fog, CopyMan started to feel pain coming from his stomach…

**_Poisonous mist!_**

**Indeed!** He had no choice but to duck in the mist to evade the punch.

_I have to get out of here._ CopyMan ran through the mist and fired his flamethrower toward MistMan true body. The lamp moved out of the way, the mist went back inside the lamp and reformed the navi once again.

**Not bad, no holding back now!** The whole field was now covered in sand and many dunes randomly appeared in the sand. CopyMan legs then half-buried into the sand.

**_What's that!_**

**Your doom!** MistMan used this opportunity to rush at him and landed a powerful blow.

**_Argh!_** CopyMan managed to get himself out of the sand afterward. **_You may seems to be more than I can handle… But it's not true!_** He looked at MistMan data and attempted to analyse MistMan data, but the data, was incomplete. He then looked at the lamp who was also incomplete.

**It's useless, I have severed my spirit from my body and both halves cannot live without the other. Your copy ability is useless on me!** This time, MistMan fist did a tremendous amount of damage to CopyMan and sent him down the dune where he was standing. **You're pathetic, where's your warrior spirit, you fight as if you only fight for survival. What are you fighting for?**

_What am I fighting for?_ He was once again surrounded by the purple fog. MistMan appeared before him in the fog.

**Tell me, what are you fighting for?**

_I-I don't know._ He activated his AirSword and slashed at MistMan who appeared behind him.

**Is that all? Maybe you aren't fighting for anything.**

**_I fight for myself, to survive… I want more power to be able to do as I please, to protect myself from the peoples that hunts me._**

**This is why you fail… Then, I'll have no qualm destroying you.** There was no alternative, CopyMan dodged by going deeper into the poisoned fog. **Come to me my demons, show this fool the true spirit of a warrior!** The fog splitted into two clouds who changed into dark shadows with two red eyes, the shadows moved toward CopyMan while the lamp sent the mist navi toward him. He couldn't evade them for very long, as CopyMan attempted to fire an HyperBurst toward the lamp, one of the shadows got a hold of him and began draining his lifeforce while ranked 2 charged at him.

_There's no choice, I have to try something…_ He tried to change the field into lava panels to get rid of the sand, but a few seconds after, the sand came back.

**Even the battlefield obey my whim, you don't stand a chance…**

**_You leave no choice don't you?_** His arms changed into blades of fire and his foots started to float over the field.

**AirShoes… Not a bad decision, but will that be enough?** They both charged toward each other and CopyMan managed to slice ranked 2, making him dissipate and sliced toward the lamp. MistMan true body managed to evade the blade but a part of its handle was destroyed. **Return to the dust of the desert!** MistMan called a WindBox who sent a whirlwind at CopyMan, but something was strange, the sand was carried into the tornado and cutted CopyMan flesh while he struggled against the wind. Once the tornado ended, he was sent back to the sand.

**_I refuse… I refuse to give up!_** He then flew back above the sand and activated the LifeSword program advance, a blue energy sword appeared in CopyMan hands and he sent a huge sonicboom toward MistMan.

**Then, be deleted!** He called another WindBox who sent strong gusts of wind on the sand which created a huge wave of sand that was headed toward CopyMan. The sonicboom wasn't able to get through the tsunami of sand, so CopyMan was caught in the wave and deeply buried under a dune. MistMan approached the dune. **You aren't even worthy of a clean deletion; your fate shall be to rot under the sand for eternity. Should you survive, come to the UnderSquare, you'll be given your task.** And he went away in a puff of smoke.

As the sand shined under the light, a small movement could be seen on the dune and suddenly, a hand emerged from the sand...


	12. CopyMan, the Deciever

Chapter 12

CopyMan, the Deciever

---

UnderSquare...

After he managed to get out of the dune under which MistMan left him for dead, CopyMan hurried toward the UnderSquare to make sure that he would keep his rank...

_Maybe the UnderKing will be there to give me his task... If only I was able to acess his data... I would be unstoppable._ Thought CopyMan as he headed toward the same statue where he finally had a chance to enter the UnderNet ranking. Much to his suprise, MistMan was there waiting for him. The undernet ranked 2 was as cryptic as ever, he didn't showed any emotion nor any suprise at CopyMan survival.

**So... You have come. I hope that you have learned something from our previous encounter, you will need it if you are to ever succeed in your task.** Said the mist navi who was hovering in the air.

CopyMan couldn't help but remember the painful feeling of being buried alive everytime his eyes met the small lamp behind MistMan. In an attempt to gather what remained of his confidence, he spoke. **_I am ready, what do the UnderKing require of me?_**

**"S" require that you fetch an object for him. This particular object is a program located deep inside of the C.O.P.Y Project network... He tought that you would be well suited for this task...** CopyMan couldn't believe what he was hearing, they were sending him at the very place where everything began. His confinement to his cage, his brief escape from the scientists custody, the official's that were about to delete him. All of these images seemed so distant, so far away now.

**_Why me? I have no desire to see this place again. The security must be inpenetrable since the officials have taken over..._**

**No, the officials have already looted everything in this area and couldn't spare any men to guard this place. The only thing that remain is the inner security leading to the program.**

**_Then, I will go there immediatly..._**

**No! There's something else. There's a kid who have been asking around for "S" and has already achieved rank 7. We want you to silence him before going on your mission. You may borrow the brothers if you needs them.**

**_So be it, this kid will be silenced and the program in the hand of the UnderKing._** And so, CopyMan left to find the brothers.

**We may now talk safely...** The silhouette of a strange figure appeared from the shadows and spoke.

**Your so called UnderKing had better hold his end of the bargin, this navi... Is mine!**

---

UnderNet 4...

A strange looking blue navi was standing down the slope, where he was supposed to meet ranked 3, he had found a post on the ACDC BBS telling him to meet with rank 3 down the slope of UnderNet 4.

**It must be here Lan. We must be early...** Said the blue navi.

**Nice of you to come!** Said one of the three Heel Navis that suddenly appeared above the slope. **I heard a baby navi was noising around asking about "S".**

**Who are you? And what do you know about "S"!**

**_Deleting little kids always gives me nightmares..._** Said one of the other navis.

**What's it matter to you boy? Weren't you paying attention? You're gonna be deleted. Right here and now! **

We won't fall for such dirty tricks. Right Megaman! Said the operator to his navi.

**Right Lan!**

**Heh heh heh! Get him guys!** Then, they all shouted simultanously. 

**_Hoooooo!_**

**Lan, I don't have enough space to move...**

**Heave-ho! It's all over for you!**

**_Three-in-one lethal combo! CyberStone! Hi-YAH!_**

_We have no choice. Brace for impact Megaman!_ The three heel navis had conjured a giant cyber stone above their heads and sent it down the slope. Megaman was hiding his face with both arms, when a big navi appeared before him and smashed the stone with his fist, reducing the stone to nothingness.

**_Yee-Haaaw! Are you OK Megaman?_** Said the mysterious navi as Megaman oppened his eyes and saw a big navi whose chest was red and displayed a navi icon in the middle which looked like a green cross. This navi had some strange tanks on his back and had musculous metal arms, below which were huge yellow fists.

**GutsMan! This isn't a dream, is it? You're really here!**

The familiar image of a boy appeared inside Lan PET, this boy seemed to have a fat build, wore a green t-shirt with his navi icon and blue shorts. His face displayed very proeminent lips and his hairs looked like a backward shark fin and was bald on the sides. The boy spoke to Lan in a manner that hinted that he was a friend of his.

**_You've gotten sloppy, Lan! Get your act together!_**

_Dex! What are you doing here?_

**_Let's talk later! Check out GutsMan's power! We've been training hard in Netopia! Go get'em, GutsMan!_**

**_Yeee-Haaaaaw! GutsHammer!_** The navi hand merged into a gigantic hammer and smashed it on the ground. There was then a strong sismic wave and then... Nothing.

**Was that supposed to be an attack? Or maybe... you're trying to massage us to death?**

**_Don't underestimate GutsMan!_** Suddenly, a large amount of shockwave energy appeared below them.

**W-W-What's going on?** The shockwave energy did serious damage to them as they were about to blow.

**You never told us he had a friend! C-CopyMan! Aaaaarrrrghh! **And so, the ranked 4,5 and 6 navis exploded. CopyMan who was watching from the shadows with his Invis chip couldn't refrain a diabolical grin, by seeing the brothers get deleted in one blow.

_This is it… The navi I was looking for… With this kind of power, I can take on both MistMan and this kid!_

**GutsMan! Thanks! You saved me!**

**_Helpin' friends is what friendship is all about! Yee-Haw!_**

_Dex! What are you doing here, anyway?_

**_I heard from Mayl that you were feeling down. So I came to cheer you up!_**

_You came all the way from Netopia just to check on me?_

**_Of course! If any of my friends are in trouble, I'll help! Even if I'm on the opposite side of the world! That's what Dex is all about!_**

_Aw, Dex..._

**_Lan, let's jack out, we've got lots to talk about. GutsMan! Jack out!_** GutsMan disappeared in a pillar of blue light.

_Megaman, let's jack out too, OK?_

**Right.** CopyMan, seeing this as an opportunity to ambush this Megaman, arrived at the same spot that GutsMan previously was and deactivated his Invis chip and activated the FalseLog. GutsMan now appeared along with the pillar of blue light. **What is it GutsMa... Hey! You're not GutsMan! Who are you?**

_What are you talking about Megaman? Of course it's GutsMan!_

**No! This isn't GutsMan!**

**_Not bad for a kid… I'm not GutsMan, I'm UnderNet ranked 3. CopyMan! I have copied the data of GutsMan and made it as my own!_** Said CopyMan.

**You're ranked 3? So those navis that GutsMan beat were...**

**_Ranked 6,5 and 4. There are rumours around here that you are looking for "S"…_**

**You know "S"?**

**_I might… But that would involve that you survive the power of GutsMan! Who deleted three ranked navis in one blow!_** CopyMan then used a GutsPunch at Megaman, who attempted to stop it with his bare hand. But the blow was so strong that he couldn't hold it back.

**I don't understand… This usually work…**

_Looks like Dex wasn't kidding about their training. Get ready Megaman! Sword slot-in!_ Megaman unleashed a blow at CopyMan who simply blocked it with his massive arm.

**No way…** The blue navi unleashed several other blows at CopyMan who forced this one to go backward on the slope. When they reached the higher end of the slope, Megaman are resumed to his normal fist and sent a barrage of swift punches at ranked 3. **Mega Punch!** CopyMan was struggling to block the punches, one of them finally hitted and sent him a few panels away.

**_It doesn't work that way! GutsBuster!_**

**MegaBuster!** Something strange happened as CopyMan body glowed in a neon green light, which nullified the ray of purple energy while he continued to fire pellets of yellow energy at a confused Megaman.

**_Hahahah! You're dead!_** He activated his SonicWave chip and sent the wave of energy at his opponent.

_Megaman! AreaGrab and ElecSword slot-in!_ Megaman faded away and reappeared at CopyMan back and attacked with the blade of electricity. But something was wrong, a barrier of translucent blue light appeared around CopyMan who retaliated with another GutsPunch.

**This isn't good Lan…**

**_GutsHammer!_** As the black hammer hitted the ground, all the panels in Megaman surrounding were instantly cracked. Rank 3 then successively sent shockwaves, which forced Megaman to eventually be surrounded by empty panels except for a single one before him and the one on which he was standing. **_It is the end, GutsBuster!_**

_RockCube! Slot-in!_ A cube of cyber stone appeared before Megaman and absorbed the energy pellets.

**_This is futile…_** Suddenly, CopyMan fired his left fist at the cube, which made the cube smash on the blue navi. **_Why can't you do better than that? You should know him well enough to know how to counter him._**

**I don't understand Lan… This GutsMan is far stronger than the original used to…**

_It's very strange… Wait! Dex sent us an E-Mail, there's a chip inside… But I don't know that one!_

**At this point, it doesn't really matter, use it Lan!**

_Alright, MetalStage slot-in!_All the panels in their surroundings were changed into stainless metal plates.

**_This is useless!_** He once again smashed the GutsHammer, but this time, the panels remained intact. **_What!_**

**Here's my chance, MegaBuster!** Megaman literately sent a shower of purple beams at his opponent which created a lot of smoke in the area. CopyMan was now waving his arms in every directions to find his target.

_Here we go, MiniBombs slot-in!_ Three small bombs appeared in the smoke before CopyMan and exploded.

When the smoke dissipated…**_Now you've made me angry! GutsImpact!_**

**Missed!**

**_Double GutsImpact!_**

_Don't start taunting him Megaman! This guy means business._

**I know that.**

**_Triple GutsIm… What's happening!_** CopyMan was surrounded in a strong yellow light and was able to fire many rocket GutPunches…

**Arghhh! A p-p-program advance! How can he do that… I've never seen GutsMan do this before!** His opponent frenzy of punches seemed endless.

**_I was wondering why you didn't seemed to be aware of what I could do… It must have something to do with this lock I noticed in his programming…_**

**L-lock?**

**_You should concentrate on the issue at hand… Your deletion!_**

_The PET is reacting! Style change Wood-Shield!_ Megaman body shifted to a green colour and a shield appeared on his left arm, with which he blocked two of CopyMan GutsImpacts.

**_What the ….!_** A terrified expression appeared on CopyMan face.

_Here's our chance Megaman!_

**Right! Wood-Shield Twister!** Megaman free hand morphed into a blue fan who sent a big tornado at CopyMan, who was now caught in the raging wind…

Once it ended, CopyMan was sent back on the metal panels. **_Not again… Alright, you win…_**

**Now, tell me about "S"! **

**_Alright… "S" is the leader of all the ranked, he's ranked 1 and apparently, no one ever survived a fight with him…_**

**So, where is he now?**

**_I don't know, but Ranked 2 should. You should find him at "a place of battle"._**

**"Place of battle", OK! We're just one navi away from reaching "S"! **

**_That's all I know, now, I'll be going…_** And so CopyMan turned his back on Megaman.

**Wait, aren't forgetting about the rank 3?**

**_Hmph! You don't miss a thing, do you? Fine, here it is. I don't ever want to see you again._** And so CopyMan was gone.

**Whew! This was a hard fight, wasn't it Lan?… Lan?**

_A… lock… in GutsMan programming…_

**You shouldn't worry about this now. We'll ask them when we see them. By the way, what did Dex e-mail said?**

_Oh, right… "If forgot to give you this before I left, I bought it for you in Netopia, the owner said to me that this was a very useful chip. By the way, aren't you supposed to come to my house? Hurry up slowpoke!"_

**Oh, we were almost forgetting about this. Jack me out quickly Lan!**

_I had forgotten… Let's hurry to Dex house!…_


	13. An Eternal Grudge

Chapter 13

An Eternal Grudge

The way outside the UnderNet seemed far longer than it used to, as CopyMan was now pondering over his two previous defeats. _I don't understand… How could I lose…_ Thought CopyMan as every steps seemed more painful than the last one. _Against MistMan, I obviously held no chance… But against that kid?_ Small images came in his mind, the moment he saw the brothers be defeated in a single blow, the moment that he blocked Megaman sword with his bare arm, when he stood in triumph as he had activate the Z-GutsImpact program advance and the raging wind around him. _How could I lose with that kind of power…_ For the first time since he escaped from his prison, he felt weary, as if the whole weight of his rank had finally fallen upon his shoulders. _Maybe he was right… Maybe it is because I lack a reason to fight…_ He had finally attained UnderNet1. _MistMan fight for the UnderKing… GutsMan fought to protect his friend… And this blue navi… _He had now lost his way within UnderNet1, distracted by his contemplations; he was now standing into a deserted part of the UnderNet.

**_Great! Now I have managed to get lost. I have to hurry up to the network before the UnderKing learn of my failure…_** Said CopyMan, not particularly talking to anyone beside himself.

**I won't matter anymore…** Said a voice that seemed to come from so far that it seemed more like a whisper.

**_Who are you! Show yourself!_**

**You'd like to know do you?**

_I know that voice… But who? _

**Tell me, CopyMan, have you ever wondered what you left in your path since you entered the UnderNet?**

**_Stop playing games! Step out of the shadows!_**

**No emotions at all, do you? No guilty conscience for your actions? How do you manage to go on with all the empty husks you've left in you path… Murderer!** A small flaw in the net opened in a merging of shadows and parasites before him, revealing a black heel navi… He was wearing cloak darker than his own body and his eyes were shining in a malevolent red light, he pointed his right forearm vertically and made a blood-red sword appear in its place.

**_You!_ **Sudden memories rushed back in his mind as he remembered the ambush by this navi during the Ranking test and its demise as he threw the trumpet virus at him. The black navi silently charged toward CopyMan, not making as single sound. CopyMan activated a cyber sword of his own and blocked his opponent sword.

**So… You remember me after all… You murdered me!** He was now attempting to forcefully make CopyMan drop his guard.

**_It's impossible! I have deleted you!_ **CopyMan was having a hard time holding back the blood red sword with his own.

**You admit your guilt then! Had you thought that you would never have to answer for your sins! You've murdered me! And I, Schilt, of the Dark Chip Syndicate Nebula will murder you in return!** The heel navi eyes glowed in a malevolent way as his strength seemed to have increased ten fold, forcing CopyMan on the ground. He used his AreaGrab chip to get behind the navi who instantly spun around to cross blades once again.

**_How could you come back!_**

**My pride, my anger, my hatred and the dark powers brought me back so that I could carry out my vengeance!** CopyMan managed to give a blow toward his opponent who effortlessly dodged it with a back flip. Schilt changed his left arm into a buster-like device and sent a strange wave of sound at his opponent. CopyMan who was still too shocked to evade it, was caught in the sound blast, who was quite painful as his body was experiencing strong tremors from the blast.

_  
**No matter, be you ghost or devil, I'll return you where you came from!**_He sent an extremely fast shockwave at his opponent who simply faded from sight and resumed his attack with his sword from behind. CopyMan evaded it by ducking on his left side.

**It's useless, the void will entangle you in its cold embrace as it did for me… But for you, it will be permanent!** They both started a duel of sword in which blows whistled like raining water and none was obviously leading, but CopyMan was desperately struggling to dodge his opponent blows as his own seemed enable to meet their target. A blow was landed on Schilt who vanished to shoot a giant shuriken at CopyMan who was nailed to the ground. **Hehehehehe! Now, you will feel my power… Dark Chip Geddon3!** A dark energy engulphed the cloaked navi from which dark tendrils of shadows emerged. Swamp-like panels appeared all over the field and were now producing noxious fumes who were making both navi datas slowly dissolve as if blood flowed from every inches of their bodies. **Time will make us slowly fall into the void, the victor shall be the only survivor…**

**_So, if it's speed I need, I know just what power to call upon._** The black navi jumped above to brutally slice his opponent body. CopyMan shapeshifted into BeastMan and extracted the shuriken who was trapping him on the ground with a swift motion of his claw. He then blocked the blow with his left claw and attacked with his other one, which was stopped by a well-timed Invis. Schilt swiftly ran on CopyMan's sides at a frightening speed, fading from view almost every second and was now sending strange green colored bombs at the UnderNet Ranked 4. A few of them fell prey to CopyMan speed, but one of them managed to explode where he was standing. Strangely enough, CopyMan couldn't move a limb from his whole body. _What's happening! I-I can't move..._ The navi who was now totally visible made his way toward him, he could see the data pouring from his opponent and seemed truly frightening as he had no way to escape.

**I will show you what I have suffered because of you! The anguish, the constant pain and the hatred that flowed in me…** Schilt left arm transformed into a Wakizaki and thursted it into the upper part of CopyMan arm. CopyMan wanted to scream as the pain was unbearable, but he couldn't as he was completely paralysed. Before the small sword made its way further, CopyMan was freed from his state and immediately became semi-transparent making the Wakizaki cut into nothingness.

**_Twisted madman, I may not feel especially good now, but I can still fight!_** As he was still clinging to his wounded arm, both his arms left his body and both claws went toward the dark navi whose left leg and right shoulders were wounded in the process. Then , the CopyMan head severed from his body and went to deliver a vicious bite to his opponent. Unfortunately, the navi sent strange dust in Ranked 4 eyes. Blinded, CopyMan couldn't see where his opponent was until he reappeared before the newly reformed body of CopyMan.

**Do you truly think that you can hold any longer! I feed upon your despair; I drink in your pain. Your defeat… Is inevitable!** The dark energy burned brighter than it last did and all concentrated in Schilt hands. **Hehehehehe My ultimate attack, DARK THUNDER!** A gigantic ball of purple fast moving electricity moved around and attempted to catch CopyMan. They were now locked into a fight of sneak attacks everywhere on the field, as the ball continued to seek CopyMan, swords and claws were clashing everywhere on the field and data disappeared at an alarming rate. Unfortunately, it was too late, the ball caught CopyMan and almost shocked him to deletion and also paralysed him in the process. Schilt hand shifted into an extremely keen katana of dark iron and made his way to face CopyMan. **Do you know about this sword? It's the cursed blade Muramasa, it feeds upon the pain of the warrior who wields it and transfer it into a single mighty slash. I shall finish you with its wicked blade. Farewell…CopyMan!** CopyMan beast instinct was alarmed at these words and freed him from his paralysis. His right claw merged into a cyber sword and executed a wide slash at Schilt neck before he could complete his own slash. Schilt fell back and his data was starting to dissolve completely.

**_I'll finish you! Return wherever you came from, fiend!_** CopyMan was about to finish him when his opponent managed to speak.

**I-It's not over yet, it will never be, I'll h-haunt until you are deleted. Do you understand! Until you're d-deleted!** Schilt disappeared in a portal of parasites and shadows…

**_And once you come for me, I'll be the one to delete you._** The panels were back to normal and the data stopped to flow from his body… But as he held his wounded arm, he collapsed from the pain...


	14. Destiny Unfold

Sorry for the late introduction, this is a Megaman Battle Network FanFic that I had been running for three months on an MMBN role-playing forum, which explains why I had thirteen chapters when I published. As for the copyright issue, I don't own any character beyond the fictive ones. Also, please don't send lawyer navis to me, they annoy me like hell. I hope you enjoyed it so far, as we are nearing the end of this particular story. Though, don't despair, I will have sequel ready in development soon afterward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Destiny Unfold

A little while after recovering from his loss of consciousness, CopyMan headed toward BeachArea to sneak inside the C.O.P.Y Project Network. He was very lucky to have survived his last fight and even more that no viruses or navis attempted to finish him while he was unconscious. As MistMan had said, there was no guard at the entrance, and it seemed as if nothing had ever happened here. _It never stops to amaze me how forgetful humans are… _He thought. And in some way, he was right; the officials had left him alone since a long time and never attempted to find him in the UnderNet. Now, they didn't even bother to post guards around the area.

---

Inside the C.O.P.Y Project Network…

It was truly a wonder that CopyMan's former prison retained its looks of old. Even though the officials had completely turned it upside down, the very air of this place still managed to sicken him.

**_It's been a long time… Far too long…_** He had no idea why, but he still felt some kind of attachment to this place. It was after all, where he spent a great part of his lifespan. For some unknown reasons, the memories of one of his former jailors started to flow through his mind. He in fact, never knew the name of this human… All that he remembered was that he was a doctor; he seemed to have been the leader of this prison and ironically, was the only one that ever cared about him. **_It's strange, even though I always wished to be somewhere else; I still manage to miss this accursed place._** For some strange reason, his wandering leads him toward a cage, which used to be his own. It was in the same state that he had left it, he would never forget how pitiful he felt while inside it. **_Destiny surely has a strange sense of humour…_** He shapeshifted into GutsMan and merged both his arms into a gigantic black hammer. He smashed the GutsHammer on the cage until it was completely destroyed. He didn't have any particular motives for doing this, but for a moment, he felt good inside. His task accomplished, he reverted to his original form and headed toward his destination.

He never actually knew why the scientists had made this area off-limit, which made his task all the more entertaining as he had always wondered what was hidden inside. To his surprise, six Canodumbs Omega stood around a huge metallic door and were now setting their targets on him. A strange computer voice spoke. GET INTO THE CIRCLE FOR IDENTIFICATION. AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY. A round panel in the middle of the Canodumbs was now highlighted in neon orange.

_It seems like there's no alternative, I've already come this far, it's too late to give up now…_ He walked on the highlighted panel and hid his face with his arms.

INITIATING NAVI ANALYSIS… … … PROGRAMING… OK… PREPARING FOR DATA ANALYSIS… … … IDENTIFICATION COMPLETE… COPYMAN.EXE A.K.A C.O.P.Y PROJECT… … … ACESS GRANTED… SECURITY SYSTEM SHUTTING DOWN…

_How strange… I was never given any security access while I was here…_ The door opened and revealed a very strange room. It was very vast, but strangely enough, there was only a computer about thrice his size that stood on the northern part of the room.

IDENTITY ACKNOWLEDGED… C.O.P.Y PROJECT… INITIATING LAST RECORDED TASK… … … LOADING LOG NUMBER #207 RECORDED ON THE 29 JULY… … … ACTIVATING AUDIO AND VIDEO DRIVERS… STARTING LOG #207.MKV… The screen that stood above the computer displayed parasites for a few seconds and displayed the image of a grey haired man that was wearing dark-shaded clothes along with a long white coat. Suddenly, the figure spoke.

CopyMan, should you be listening to this, it means that something awful has happened to me. I am Dr. Wade Asari. I am the one who created the C.O.P.Y Project… In some way, I am the one who created you. In this computer, you will find the full extent of my researches. During your programming, we found out that you could chose your own evolution and that you would someday become too powerful to be controlled… In order to prevent that someone would abuse your power. I have sealed away the full extent of your copy abilities. The programming that you currently carry was but a sparkle of a far more advanced program, which would prevent you from emulating too powerful navis. I sincerely hope that you will never have to listen to this log… Now, I shall initiate the upgrade sequence, enter the capsule CopyMan… A grey colored capsule emerged from the floor and revealed an opening for CopyMan to enter. With this upgrade, you will be infused with the full capacities of the C.O.P.Y Project, which will allow you take the programming from any navi and make it your own…

_It sounds like a trap… But… Limitless power in exchange of entering a capsule… I could even become the UnderKing with this kind of power…_ CopyMan stepped forward and entered the capsule. Once he was inside, the capsule closed and small metallic spines emerged from many parts of the capsule and sent many white lightnings in CopyMan. The pain was unbearable, CopyMan felt as if his whole data was slowly severed from his body and crudely replaced with grafted data. The capsule emitted a hefty amount of white light as it seemed as if it was about to overload. After a very painful minute, the capsule shut off and opened its door. **_That's it hahahahahah! I have done it! Now, nothing will be able to stand in my way hah!_**

Farewell CopyMan, with this last gift that I have given you, live your life as you see fit. I'm proud of you; you are indeed the perfect navi… 

LOG #207 CLOSED…

**I see the doctor legacy was as interesting as I expected it to be…** Said a booming voice that was coming from an unknown location.

**_Who are you! How dare you interrupt me!_**

**As careless as I thought… So be it C.O.P.Y Project…** A tall golden armored navi emerged from the shadows of the room. **It is an interesting little trick that you have shown me. It is unfortunate that you are scheduled for deletion.**

**_Is that so? Then, might I know who my executioner is? _**

**Oh, you know me. Not directly, but you do... I am King, I am Electopia Net Savior and I was the commander of the operation whose goal was to exterminate you. You've slipped from my grasp once, it won't happen again… **

_**How did you manage to get through all of this security without leaving any evidence in your path? **_

**We, officials, have our ways… Suffice to say, we have long ago managed to break into this place, but we couldn't access the true program created by Dr.Asari. With your help, I won't have to wait anymore; I will delete you along with this program.**

**_Then, you are a fool, pathetic official. With the power that I've been granted, I'm unstoppable; I can even steal your own programming. _** CopyMan proceeded to analyze King.EXE data. But, something was wrong. Every times he tried to analyze King's program, the data shifted and went elsewhere. **_How did you! _**

_I'm afraid that those tricks won't work on us…_ Said Asouran through his PET.

**Indeed, master… My master altered my programming so that it would constantly change so that it could never be analysed. Your beloved UnderKing was very helpful in setting up this trap. Now, it will be just you and me, CopyMan.**

**_We'll see about that._** King called his golden halberd in his hand and charged toward CopyMan who barely evaded the blow. It was truly unsettling, this navi fought with a very heavy weapon and fought with it as if it was a mere dagger. His blows were even stronger than a direct hit from a GutsHammer. CopyMan had an extremely hard time dodging King's halberd and had no choice but to activate his AreaGrab, which teleported him a few panels away from his opponent. His right arm changed into a big cannon and sent a strong blast at King. **I have grown beyond the need of battlechips. **As the blast headed toward the Net Savior, a golden tower shield with a flawless sapphire in the middle, materialized before the blast and stopped it. Energy converged into the sapphire that sent a blue beam of energy at CopyMan.

**_Arggghhh!_** The golden navi grasped the tower shield and threw it above in a circle manner, he then charged once again with his golden halberd that CopyMan evaded by side stepping on the left. While he evaded, the shield who was still above them, sent a massive beam behind CopyMan and created shockwaves of energies in a cross pattern. The C.O.P.Y Project was badly damaged by the shockwave that went through him.

_Hardly a challenge… King, finish him!_

**Understood.** King smashed his halberd on the ground, which created a massive tremor around them. He then resumed his attack with his weapon. CopyMan was almost overwhelmed by King's attacks, when cyber boulders of stone began to fall from above in their surrounding, which the Net Savior easily dodged. Along with King's attacks and the boulders, CopyMan had no choice but to take on his GutsMan form and attempted to smash a rock, that was about to crush him, with his fists. Unfortunately, the boulders were too much for him; they simply broke in two parts and smashed themselves on CopyMan.

**_I've had enough of this, Invis!_** In his helm, King smirked as CopyMan was sneaking behind him.

_Now!_ The golden navi swiftly turned before CopyMan and punched him. The punch was so powerful that CopyMan was directly sent on the ground.

**I actually expected more from a so advanced navi prototype… Well, I will finish you. **King revealed a strange X symbol on his chest that sent extremely tall X-like beams. The first one missed CopyMan who had rolled between the legs of the X, but the second and the third one did massive damage.

_That's impossible… It can't be…_

_Now, end his miserable existence. _

**As you wish… Master.** King took CopyMan by the neck and firmly held his halberd in his free hand. **And so, the C.O.P.Y Project fall…**

_That's not possible, this is a nightmare!_ CopyMan averted his eyes and surprisingly enough, King grip weakened and he dropped him on the ground. As CopyMan was opening his eyes, he could see a deep purple scar on the Net Saviour chest. The golden navi was now searching the shadows for something that was probably the cause of this scar.

**Show yourself! I will not tolerate any interference to my mission.** Two tall wheels of dark purple energy emerged from the shadows and went directly toward King who was unable to avoid them. He fell on his left knee and held his right shoulder with his left hand. There were now three wide scars on him.

_King... Leave immediately… We'll get him later. _

**This is not over by any means CopyMan! You haven't seen the last of me! **And so, King disappeared in a flash of golden light.

**_Whoever you are, I thank you for your assistance… But, who are you? _**

**My identity matters not at the moment. If it is power that you seek, you will find it in the depths of the UnderNet, in the Graveyard…** The strange voice went silent and CopyMan was left with a new purpose…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the update for this week is done. Next week: Chapter 15: The GutsMan Syndrome.


	15. The GutsMan Syndrome

This is actually a chapter to help me get used to involve operators, when I'll have a protagonist that isn't a solo navi. It is also an explanation for the strange things that happens between each games, such as navis getting new powers for no reasons or Lan losing all of his chips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

The GutsMan Syndrome

---

A little while after CopyMan was defeated by Megaman, Lan made his way to Dex place to see his friend, who had recently arrived from Netopia because he had heard that Lan was feeling down. So, he decided to come back to cheer him up…

Dex house seemed in the same shape as it used to, though, it was amazing how clean it was, compared to how it was before he left. There were many electronics left everywhere along with posters of GutsMan and a few figurines here and there. Two things could be seen about Dex, he was an avid gamer and wasn't a very tidy person. Lan and Dex talked for a little while about many things, such as what happened while Dex was gone, how was his life in Netopia and the topic soon changed to netbattle as usual.

**So, are there many good netbattlers in Netopia?** Asked Lan while they finally arrived at their favorite conversation topic.

**Sure, there are many strong ones! But honestly, they are no match for me; I have truly missed our netbattles… These guys are soooo weak compared to GutsMan and me!** Answered Dex, with his usual enthusiasm.

**You gotta be kidding me, it must be so cool to fight foreign navis!**

**Nah, they're nothing like you guys.**

Suddenly, the words of CopyMan came back in Lan mind, what would be the best way to ask about the lock in GutsMan programming. **By the way… You said you had been training there, it sure is impressive how fast you've defeated those ranked navis.**

**Sure, we've been working real hard to give you guys a whooping when we'd get back! This time, you'll be no match for GutsMan! Oh, I forgot who were those guys anyway? And what's a ranked?**

**I'm afraid that it is top secret… But, let's just say that they were trying to delete Megaman… Thanks a lot for your help!**

**No prob! Hey, what was it that took you so long to come here, have you gotten slower than you used to?**

He had hoped that he could approach this subject with more subtlety… But after all, Dex wasn't really into subtlety. **There was another navi that appeared after GutsMan left, he strangely took GutsMan appearance and was the one that had lured us in this trap.**

**Huh? Taking GutsMan appearance?! Man, those guys in the UnderNet sure got no respect for netbattling.**

**Yeah… But there's something even stranger… This guy was called CopyMan and he said that he could take any navi data and make it his own. He hoped to use GutsMan to beat me as easily as you had beaten those heel navis. But, during the battle, he spoke of a lock in GutsMan programming…**

Dex swiftly answered. **What are you talking about? There's no such things as a lock in GutsMan programming!**

**I understand what you're saying! But why would he lie about this?**

**I dunno, there are plenty of weird peoples in the UnderNet.**

**But I believe that it might be possible… You've gotten stronger in a small amount of time, and I saw him do things that GutsMan never did!**

**Huh…**

**Answer me!**

**There are no such things, I already told you.**

**Stop fooling around, tell me!**

**Alright… You win. It's your fault really…**

**My fault? You're making no sense!**

**That's true! When I used to battle you, two years ago, before the Gospel thing, he was far stronger than he was during the actual incident and the same thing happened before the WWW came back.**

**Now that you're talking about it… Why is that?**

**GutsMan's… GutsMan is a far more powerful navi than you can imagine… You would never have stood a chance against him when I met you and even less before those criminals organizations came out of nowhere. You're lazy Lan… Every time one of those groups arrives, you lose your netbattling edge and become as weak as when you started netbattling… I train with GutsMan all the time, even during summer, while you're doing nothing.**

**Yeah… I get a little lazy from time to time, but that doesn't explain why GutsMan suddenly become weak…**

**You're a far stronger netbattler than I am… But you need to get back into shape every year to get back to your full potential and stop things like the WWW. Even with GutsMan power, I would never be able to get through all of those things you've done. But to do this, you need to fight progressively stronger opponents… Would you have won if you fought FlameMan instead of FlashMan in the Principal PC?**

**I guess not…**

**You need opponents that are as strong as you to get back into shape. That's why GutsMan is progressively getting stronger every year. I'm a real bad operator compared to you, but I got GutsMan power to compensate. So, in my own way, I'm trying to help you fight those criminals by giving you a fair challenge, where Megaman and GutsMan are almost even. This means that you win entirely because of your operating skills and because I'm bad at operating…**

**I didn't know that… That's pretty cool of you to do this… But I can't believe that you've lied to me!**

**I know that it was mean… But, that was all to help you, that's not like I told Mayl that her dress is cute when it's horrible…**

**I guess, but you owe me for lying to me all of this time, I want to fight the REAL GutsMan!**

**Yeah… I guess that I could do it, if you fought this CopyMan version of GutsMan… But I can't do it right away. Leave me until tomorrow morning and I'll be ready to give you the whoop of your life!**

**Alright, let's meet up at GameSoul tomorrow at 10 AM, don't be late!**

**Sure thing… Oh! I was about to forget. Don't tell anything about this battle and GutsMan to the others. I have, on purpose, put their navis into danger by periodically weakening GutsMan…**

**Alright.**

And so, Lan left. Dex spent a great part of the evening to unlock GutsMan powers and made him stronger than any versions that Megaman ever fought.

---

10h17 AM, GameSoul…

**You sure took your time!**

**Sorry, I overslept once again…**

**_I told you that you should had checked if your alarm was on…_** Said a voice coming from Lan PET.

**Then why didn't you try wake me up?**

_**I did, five times.**_

**You two, stop fighting and get your butts over here!**

**Right, I'm not gonna go easy on you!**

**Same here!** They both approached the netbattling machine and took their PET.

**Jack-in! Megaman.EXE transmission!**

**Jack-In! GutsMan transmission!**

Both navis appeared into the netbattling arena. They both stood at equal distance, staring at each others.

**_I'm sorry… Megaman. Guts!_**

**_I understand… Just give me all that you've got this time!_**

_**Sure thing! Guts!**_

Suddenly, two girls entered GameSoul. The first one, was a cute red-haired girl who wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt under which was a teal long-sleeved shirt, that ended in a pink mini-skirt. She was also wearing thin dark blue pants and a hairpin with a heart symbol in her hairs. The other one was smaller than the first one and you could easily guess that she was younger than her friend. She wore a small red dress, and she had a very prominent forehead from whom her blond hairs went down diagonally into two tresses, Lan had always wondered how these things managed to hold in the air.

_Lan! What's going on here?!_ Said the red-haired girl.

_Yeah, it's not polite to avoid cute girls like us._ Said the other one.

**Mayl! Yai! What are you two doing here?!**

_Looking for you guys D'UH!_ Said Mayl.

_Yeah, why haven't you invited us to watch as usual?_

**I had hoped that we could keep this for ourselves… No matter! You'll see Lan be whooped for the first time! GutsMan BX, attack!**

**_YeeeHaw!!_** GutsMan started to attack Megaman with his usual hail of GutsPunches, whom for once, were fast enough to be a treat.

**_Come on, GutsMan! MegaBuster!_** Megaman sent a purple beam at GutsMan who blocked it with his left arm.

**_Hmph!_** GutsMan arms changed into a big hammer and he smashed it on the ground, which created an extremely fast shockwave that was headed toward his opponent.

Megaman managed get away from the shockwave, but was now assaulted by a great number of those. **Megaman! We got to counterattack. Sword, Slot-in!** Megaman ran toward GutsMan to slice him into pieces.

**GutsMan! ZapRing3, Slot-In!** His right hand morphed into an electrical plug and sent a fast moving electric projectile who paralyzed the blue navi.

**What the ….?!**

**_Easy target now, Guts!_** This time, his left fist rocketed right into Megaman.

_**Ouch! Time to get serious, Lan!**_

**Attack mode, Dash Attack, slot-In!**

**Alright Lan! Dash Attack, Slot-in!** Both navis were now moving at a very fast speed to tackle each others.

**_GutsTackle!_** They both crashed into each others thrice and Lan activated a barrier the third time.

**_Here's my chance!_** Megaman hurried toward the confused GutsMan to punch him. But when he reached GutsMan, many RockCubes appeared in the arena.

**_YeeeHaw!!!_** GutsMan pushed the cube before him right into Megaman who was damaged.

**Huh?! No matter, AreaGrab and ElecSword! Slot-In!** GutsMan was caught unaware by the electric sword and was also moderately damaged.

**_Not so fast! GutsBuster BX!!_** GutsMan arm changed into a spreader arm and sent many shots at the rockcubes who were around his opponent.

**_No way!_** Two shot had exploded around him and he was caught between them.

**_Alright GutsMan! Program Advance! Z-GutsImpact!_** GutsMan started to madly throw rocket GutsPunches at Megaman, who was desperately trying to get away from GutsMan.

**Sword, slot-in!** Megaman sliced through one of the punches. **WideSword, Slot-in!** Two other punches were deviated by the blue navi sword. **LongSword slot-in. Program Advance LifeSword!**

**_Program Advance LifeSword! Ahhhhyahhh!_** An energy sword formed into Megaman hands and he sent a gigantic Sonicboom of energy at GutsMan who managed to land three punches before he was hit by the energy wave. Much smoke was created by the LifeSword and Megeman was injured in the process. **_This should do it!_** Unfortunately, the smoke dissipated and revealed an injured GutsMan.

_**Not done yet! Guts!**_

_Wow! This is a heated battle… I've never seen GutsMan and Dex fight so hard. The fact that he survived Lan dreaded LifeSword is unbelievable!_

_Surprising indeed… I guess that there's more to Dex and GutsMan than we thought!_

**It is time that I play my spare ace! PanelOut1 and GodStone! Slot-In!** GutsMan destroyed a panel before him and summoned a monstrous figure made of stone who had two massive arms floating around it

**That's… That's one of StoneMan forms!**

**Indeed, I got this by deleting his ghost!** The strange figure made massive tremors by smashing its arms on the ground. This caused many cyber boulders to fall in Megaman surrounding. **Witness GutsMan true power! SuperArm!** A boulder fell above him, he caught it with his right hand and threw it at the blue navi.

**_L-Lan!!!_** With GustMan constant projectiles and the boulders above him, Megaman was hit several times.

**Megaman!!!** Suddenly, a strange symbol appeared in his PET. **Finally! Style Changes AquaCustom!** Megaman body changed into a light blue version of itself and two sword scabbards appeared on his shoulder.

_**You're going down!**_

**Spreader, five slot-in! Program Advance Megadeus Burst!**

**_Take this!_** He shooted an enormous blast of energy at GutsMan who had had thrown three other boulders at him while he was style changing. The blast exploded on GutsMan who was too busy with his own attacks. Megaman reverted back to normal and seemed like he couldn't stand properly anymore. Surprisingly enough, GutsMan was in the same state as his opponent, they both stared at each others and nodded. **_Lan, we decided to declare a draw. We're both in no shape to fight._**

**Is** **it true GutsMan?**

_**Yeah, Guts.**_

**Well, it seems like they are right… This battle was even all along.**

**You're right. You've definitely improved since last time.**

**To be honest… I am very impressed at GutsMan strength. I never actually took him as a serious treat.**

_Wow, I never expected this result…_

_Me neither, looks like Netopia was good for him._

Meanwhile, both navis congratulated each others, because that they now knew that they were equals. **Hahaha! I missed you guys**!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is probably noticeable that I am very angry at the fact that they always make GutsMan weak, because Megaman needs weak enemies to begin with. Some of the ways to improve GutsMan are actually based on my old MMBN 3 GutsMan folder.

So, next week: Chapter 16: The Death of a Legend.


	16. The Death of a Legend

There it is, the decisive chapter that will determine the fate of both King and CopyMan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

The Death of a Legend

---

Following the advice of the strange voice that he had heard inside the C.O.P.Y Project network, CopyMan had made his way toward the depths of the UnderNet, toward the Graveyard. After a little while, he had finally reached his destination.

_I wonder what is this power that this voice spoke of…_ Thought CopyMan as he finally entered the Graveyard. It was a frightening place; the darkness strangely engulfed everything except for dimly lit gravestones upon which the name of deleted navis could be seen. On one side, CopyMan could see a few names as he walked by.

_StoneMan… BombMan…_ He walked a little further and found a few other tombs. _AirMan… CutMan…_ As he made his way further inside, he arrived to a tall tombstone upon which was a silver inscription where he could read.

- ' . / ' -

- Here lies the god of destruction. -

_The god of destruction… What navi could this be…_ CopyMan scanned the tomb and could see the form of navi hidden inside the tombstone. Suddenly, a voice could be heard around him.

**I am afraid that your little… trip, ends here.** King moved within the sight of CopyMan who couldn't help but sense a shiver going down his spine.

_**How did you?!**_

**I have told you that you weren't done with me; I'll finish what I have started the last time. You won't be able to escape this time.** King made his golden halberd appear in his hand and his grip tightened around it. **Now, you'll pay to have crossed my path.**

From the shadows, another voice spoke. **_Interesting indeed… CopyMan, what you seek is inside that stone. Analyze it, and become the god of destruction!_**

**Where are you, coward?! Step out of the shadows! I won't let you interfere a second time!** Meanwhile, CopyMan had scanned the navi data inside the tombstone. White flames almost completely covered his body and an immense energy coursed through his body. It was too much to handle and his body released a tremendous amount of energy that caused a gigantic explosion of light. When King vision returned to normal, he saw something that he had known for far too long. CopyMan body had now changed into that of a thin black navi on which purples stripes could be seen, he wore a black helmet with a blue gem on the forehead and ended into two orange fins. A brown cloak hid half of his face and went down all the way to the ground. His eyes were now blood red in color and strange purple scars could be seen near them. CopyMan lifted his fist and could feel the tremendous amount of dark energies around his hand.

Inside his office, Asouran was overwhelmed by confusion, as he saw the so-familiar black navi. **I-Impossible… We've deleted him!**

**Master… No matter how he did it, we've deleted him once… We can do it again!**

**You're right… This navi… WILL remain dust. Delete the C.O.P.Y Project immediately!**

**Understood.**

**_Hahahahah!!! Foolish maggot! I, CopyMan, will destroy you!_** CopyMan flew toward King with his fist engulfed in dark energies and prepared to strike. King managed to evade it, but the impact caused by CopyMan fist, destroyed a few panels around it. The golden navi hadn't lost a single second and unleashed a mighty swipe with his halberd. A dark purple cyber sword formed into CopyMan hand and he effortlessly blocked the halberd with it. The Net Savior used all of his strength to make CopyMan guard shatter, but his opponent was too strong and his own guard collapsed.

**ARRRGH!!!**

**King!**

**I'm alright master… Impressive, you are the first one in a long time, who has managed to land a blow on me… Unfortunately, I am afraid that it's the only one that you'll ever manage to land!** King smashed his halberd on the ground which made cyber boulders fall from above.

A second after, the black navi hands changed into two buster arms and he fired them at the boulders that were about to fall upon him. As CopyMan fired, all the boulders shattered and he switched his target to the golden navi. A shield appeared, stopped the powerful energy bullets and sent an energy beam back at CopyMan who swiftly moved out of the way. _Arrogant pest, do you truly believe that you can best me?!_ Two black orbs formed into the cloaked navi hands and were now being charged with dark energies. _I am afraid that you are way out of your league! _The orbs sent many dark purple wheels of at King who was hurt by one of them.

**It was him! It was him all along! He who ruined my whole operation back at the C.O.P.Y Project Network… Him that stopped your deletion… He is alive!!!**

**Dammit!** Asouran had smashed his fist on his desk.

Memories of that fateful day came back at CopyMan, when he was surrounded with elite officials with their charged busters that were about to fire at him. The navi that saved him was the one that he had just taken the appearance… **Why?! Why is this creature helping you?!**

**_I don't know… But it matters not… You will pay for everything that I've gone through because of you! I will delete you!!! _**

King grasped his newly reformed shield and threw it above both of them, he charged toward CopyMan while the shield was charging itself. The halberd blows were whistling around the dark navi, but he was too fast, it almost seemed as if he teleported between each blows.

**Got you!** King sidestepped and from behind him, a massive light-blue beam was headed directly toward CopyMan, he lifted his hand and the beam dissolved as if it had never existed. The shield then fell down and disappeared. **How did you?!**

**_I am now far stronger than I have ever been… Your pathetic attacks are nothing against likes of me…_** Dark energies flowed anew around his fist as he was readying himself for another attack.

**You're just a copy, why should I fear you?!** King charged with his weapon toward the cloaked navi. But his opponent was too fast, he called his shield to protect him, but the fist broke his shield and made heavy damage on him. King fell on the ground, his shattered shield beside him.

**_Farewell King!_** CopyMan charged his fist once again and attempted to crush the Net Savior in one powerful blow.

**King!!! LifeAura! Slot-in!** A green aura appeared around King and allowed him the time to make some distance between him and CopyMan. Unfortunately, the impact was too strong for the aura to handle. As soon as the aura stopped the punch, it vanished.

**I REFUSE!!! I WILL NOT FAIL!** A huge amount of energy converged into King chest and he sent a gigantic X beam toward the black navi. His opponent joined his hands together and sent a gigantic ray of dark energy toward King. The collision of the two beams resulted in an immense explosion.

**_You cannot beat me! Stop struggling and accept your fate!_**

**I won't! Heaven Division!** The Net Savior threw his halberd as if it was a mere tomahawk toward CopyMan who lazily lifted his hand and caught the weapon in his own hand. A malevolent glow appeared around the golden weapon and it shattered into nothingness.

**_Die!!!_** He sent another beam, who struck directly into the golden navi chest. As the energy dissipated, King was in a critical state and his data started to dissolve.

**King!!!**

**I'm sorry m-master… I have f-failed…** CopyMan arrived before his wounded opponent and lifted him to eye contact. A blade of dark purple energy appeared in his spare hand.

**_How ironic, really… You once had me at your mercy in a similar manner, but this time, you're the one at the tip of the blade. At long last, I will have my revenge on the officials…_**

**D-don't be foolish… There can be only one god of d-destruction… Y-you've just sealed your fate…**The blade sliced through King neck and his data dissolved completely afterward.

Within his office, Asouran couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. But, when he saw the word "DELETED" on his PET screen, he knew that it was too late. **King…** His whole body was shacking from what he had just witnessed, a maddened laugh could be heard within the office and then… There was only silence…

Within the Graveyard, a frightening silence had fallen upon the whole area, it almost seemed as if even the gravestones themselves mourned the death of the greatest Net Savior that Electopia ever had. CopyMan, who was almost drowning into this feeling of power, was brought back to reality when the voice finally spoke. **_Your strength is satisfactory… Let's see how you fare against the true god of destruction…_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, King was deleted by the very hands of CopyMan. Next week, don't miss the final chapter of the COPY Project: Chapter 17: The God of Destruction.


	17. The God of Destruction

Well, here it is, the final chapter of the COPY Project (The actual finale of the story part called the COPY Project, but the sequel will be released in the same story but with another name but will be named: Name of the story: Chapter 1)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

The God of Destruction

---

When the voice finally spoke, the tomb near CopyMan started to glow in magnificent blue light. Soon after, the gravestone exploded. The light dimmed and a navi could be seen floating above where the monument used to stand. Much to CopyMan surprise, he was the very same navi that he had transformed in. The navi silently flew back on the ground, a few foots away from CopyMan.

**Now is the time that I have awaited for so long…** Said the mysterious navi.

CopyMan replied. **_W-Who… Who are you?_**

**I am Bass, the god of destruction, and the one that will destroy the net…**

_**Why did you lead me here? What do you want?**_

**A year ago, some organization named Gospel tried to awaken the ultimate navi… Even the combined efforts of that blue navi and the officials weren't enough to stop his revival. He was recreated within Gospel headquarter while this kid navi tried to prevent his revival…**

_**What is that all about?!**_

**This navi… Was me! Or at least… a copy. Both navis fought in a great struggle to determine the future of netsociety, but ultimately, he was defeated. This copy was weak… Undeserving to even have the same appearance as I did. This blue navi was weak, and yet, he managed to defeat him. I couldn't bear it, this blue navi wasn't even worthy to stand before me, and yet, my clone couldn't defeat him…**

_**What does this have to do with…**_

**Even though, this copy miserably failed, I had finally found what I had sought for so long… Someone to stop me, someone strong enough to face me… Unfortunately, King is dead, this blue navi is too weak to save them now… I figured that the only opponent that could stand a chance against me would be… Me!**

_**So this is why you have saved me… Why I am alive when I should have been deleted… All of this to satisfy your perverted lust for battle!**_

**I have understood why my first copy had failed so miserably… It is because it had no combat experience, it hadn't crawled its way through the bowels of the net to survive, and it hadn't even discovered the full extent of its power. This is why I have saved you; you had to prove that you were worthy to survive before I could fight you. You have learned how to survive against those who hunted you; you have defeated the only one that could stop you. Now, you are ready. Now, you will fight me!**

CopyMan hands changed into buster arms and targeted the dark navi. **_You are mad! What was the whole point, to let me live until you could kill me yourself!_** He fired a barrage of buster at the mad navi who almost teleported between each bullets.

**Don't you see! Haven't you felt it when you defeated King! The power that flow through you, that feeling that everyone is beneath you? That they aren't worthy to survive?!** He waved his hands toward the left and a dark metallic claw headed toward his clone, who evaded it quite easily.

**_You-You are mad! So be it, I will delete you!_** Two orbs appeared inside CopyMan hands and created wheels of dark energies that headed toward Bass.

**That's the spirit! Hate me! Fight me with all of your hatred!** He lifted his right hand toward the wheels, and they disappeared just as they were about to strike. **Prove me that you're not just a copy!** Dark swords appeared in inside his hands and he charged toward CopyMan.

**_Die!!!_** He summoned his own swords and crossed blades with the maddened navi. He broke his opponent guard and attempted to strike at his opponent shoulder. Unfortunately, his opponent was already attacking him with his own sword, forcing him to block it with his other one. Bass crossed both of his blades together and made a massive vertical slash; a sonicboom was created in the process and was now headed toward CopyMan.

**_This won't be enough._** CopyMan used his own swords and sliced through the sonicboom. He then made a low horizontal slash at the black navi, who flew away from the blade. Bass flew at high speed and attempted to thrust his swords inside CopyMan chest, but his opponent dismissed his own swords and joined his hands together to create a massive beam of dark energy.

**Not bad… But still obviously pitiful!** Bass flew away from the beam and changed his swords into dark orbs who were now blistering with purple energy. Both navi attacked and the wheels collided with the beams that CopyMan was now successively sending toward Bass. The whole field was trembling as the powerful energies fought to destroy each others. Ultimately, both navis stopped and stared at each others. **Are you ready for what awaits you?!**

**_I am!_** They charged their fist with malevolent energy and charged toward each others. CopyMan was the first to land a blow, but he was hit two times after, when Bass retaliated. They punched each others mercilessly to break each others. It wouldn't be that easy to defeat either one of them…

**You are unworthy! Is that all that you've got?!** Bass called his buster arms to him and fired. CopyMan was too slow to evade the seemingly endless barrage of buster and was forced on his knees by the impacts. The pain was horrible, he almost couldn't feel anything anymore; all that mattered was to make his opponent suffer. A tremendous power flowed between his arms and they merged into a dark-metallic wolf head.

**_The flames of hell will delete you for eternity!_** The flames were too much for CopyMan to handle, he was driven to his limit as the flames engulfed Bass and burned him without mercy. The only thing that could be seen now, was the panels burning with malevolent power, and Bass, was nowhere to be seen. Footsteps could be heard and a shadow appeared within the flames. Bass was walking though it as if wasn't even affecting him.

**That's it, kill me! **Two dark metallic claws appeared instead of Bass forearms and he charged toward CopyMan with a maddened look. CopyMan attempted to stop the claws with his newly summoned swords, but the dark navi frenzy was too much, he could feel the claws shredding his flesh and he couldn't do anything about it. He had no choice, it was now or never, another massive claw arrived from Bass right side and sent him flying further away. Both navis lost no time, they went toward each others and showered the other with slices of their own. The panels were breaking under them when they clashed. They both back flipped, seeing that those struggles were useless and sent powerful dark purple beams toward each others. The energy created massive explosions, but both refused to give up. They charged their fist and charged to finish each others. Bass succeeded and CopyMan miserably fell on the ground.

**Hmph!** Bass formed the Gospel Cannon and fired the hellish flames at CopyMan. The flames soon engulfed CopyMan, he was madly screaming from the pain and then suddenly stopped. He was facing the ground, unable to stand, his whole body terribly smoking as his data started to dissolve. Bass walked toward him without a noise and spoke. **CopyMan…** **What a deception you were… **He thrusted his newly summoned Gospel Claw in CopyMan. CopyMan was deleted. **All that remains is to unleash Cybergeddon… That old fool had better be ready!**

---

SciLab…

SciLab seemed to be in uproar as Chaud entered. Peoples were panicked and running around. The order that was usually ruling here was no more. He spotted an official that he knew from Asouran team.

_You! What's the situation here?!_ Said Chaud.

Chaud? Thank god, you're here! We're in an emergency situation; someone broke though the barriers and stole Alpha! Answered the Official.

_Alpha was stolen! Who's in charge? Where's Asouran?_

Asouran is… Forget about Alpha, head to the second floor where the peoples are massing…

_Why?_

You're better off seeing for yourself… Chaud left and headed to the second floor where plenty of officials were massing around the door and an officer seemed to try to keep them away from there. Chaud knew that place, it was Asouran office, and he rushed toward the door to meet the officer.

_Give me a report on the situation! What's going on here?_

**Chaud? I see… You over there! Guard the door while we go inside!** Another official blocked the access, they both entered the room and closed the door behind them. The whole office was in a mess, object were splattered everywhere, the desk was in a strange position and the wall held marks of shattered electronics that had fallen on the ground.

_What is this all about? Where's Asouran?!_

**Look at the wall over there…** Said the officer pointing at the wall behind the desk. When Chaud arrived, he saw that the wall was splattered in blood; he turned toward the officer, expecting an answer. **He is no longer with us… Earlier today, some peoples have heard maddened laughs and loud noises coming from his office, he was found dead with a gun in his hand. No one had entered the office beside him… His body was taken away before we can bury him decently…** Chaud eyes widened as he heard the new, he hurried to the desk and frenetically looked for something amongst the papers. He found a PET and looked at it, he saw what he had feared, the label "DELETED" could be seen on the PET screen. On the desk was a message written for him, which read as follow "Failure is not an option".

_Fool!_ Shouted Chaud as he smashed his fist on the desk. _You fool! Now, the net is doomed… Unless…_

---

The Graveyard…

Bass had left and all was silent inside the Graveyard once again. But something was wrong, in the shadow; someone could be heard laughing maniacally.

_**Heheheheheh… Cough cough cough Kekekekekeeee!!!**_

_**To be continued…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the COPY Project is over, but this is by no mean the end of the story! I'm planning on releasing a sequel in about two weeks that will take place before and during Megaman Battle Network 4. Thank you all for reading the whole story, I had as much fun writing it as you enjoyed reading it. If you got advices, complains or things you'd like to see. Feel free to post reviews or to PM me about it.


	18. Peace… I wish I could believe in it…

This weeks update is a little early I guess, but I was having a lot of free time tonight and I saw no reason not to publish the first chapter of the sequel, since that it was finished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aftermath**

---

Chapter 1

Peace… I wish I could believe in it…

---

It has been a few months since the Alpha outbreak, when the criminal organization known as the WWW had succeeded into stealing the cyber monster going by the name of Alpha. The officials, being left in a state of disarray by the loss of Net Savior Asouran, had managed to keep order during the outbreak. By doing so, they gave a band of kids, the chance to assault the WWW base and stop them before it was too late. Alpha had been destroyed by a blue navi and his friends. The world had finally settled in relative peace… Or so they thought…

A kid was walking on the street that led to SciLab. His hairs were black on the side and the top of his head was white, he wore a long-sleeved black shirt and green army pants. He also wore an open sleeveless red coat. Some could have said that he was an average kid, but it would be forgetting his stern blue eyes that displayed a determination not common amongst normal kids. It seemed as if he had aged far too quickly, but why wouldn't he? After all, he was a very skilled official and was already finishing high school while the other kids were still in elementary school. He was walking with a steady pace and made his way toward SciLab. As he entered, somebody called for him.

Chaud?! Is that you? Called an official that hurried toward him.

**Oh… It's you…** Answered Chaud, he remembered this official from the Alpha outbreak, as he had helped him secure ACDC when the auto-tanks had gone berserk.

What's bringing you here? As I gather, there isn't anything happening that would warrant that an official like you would visit us. He had said this as if he almost envied the boy.

Nothing too important I guess. I was summoned here by an SSS License official, it appears that they had something urgent to discuss with me.

I see… Well, in that case, I shouldn't be delaying you any longer. Bye.

Chaud coldly answered. **Bye…** He hurried toward the office of the official who had called him, it was truly strange indeed that he would be summoned here. It seemed as if things were going smoothly these says, though, he had learned that appearances could be deceiving. He arrived within the hallway that led to the offices. The office that he was seeking, was at the very end of the long hallway, many peoples could be seen hurrying here and there with tons of paperwork. He thought. _I guess that being a kid do have its advantages…_ He arrived near the official door, a girl was sitting on a chair on his left side. He moved past her quickly as he had no time to waste on such trivial matter. She must have been about his age, though he couldn't say for sure. She was wearing a white shirt on which she also wore a long-sleeved black coat and also wore a black skirt below. She had long silky black hairs and her face displayed the usual innocence that could usually be seen on every girl of her age. _She must be the daughter of one of those employees._ He entered the room, and he found the man that was waiting for him, the man stood from his desk and shacked his hand.

**_Hello Chaud, thanks for answering my request so quickly. I am called Roger, have a seat if you please…_** The man returned to his desk while Chaud sat on one of the comfortable chairs that were before the desk. He finally broke the silence.

So, what is this all about? You must know that I do not particularly enjoy coming here.

Right to the point heh? I guess that the rumors were accurate… 

Rumors are what they are… Rumors.

_Indeed… Well, let's get to business at hand. I have been asked by the committee of the SSS License officials to inform you of a decision we have taken that's concerning you…_

**And how is this decision supposed to affect me?**

**_Well, you must be aware that with the loss of our previous Net Savior, we are in a rather.. Delicate situation…_** Yes, he still remembered it, all the chaos that followed Asouran death. He still remembered the day vividly, every officials in the building were running around, not knowing what to do about the theft of Alpha. But even worse, the disturbing sight of his former mentor office.

Get to the point, please.

_Alright, alright. Suffice to say, this has left the Net Savior position vacant. And we need competent peoples to replace all of the losses that we suffered during the Alpha outbreak. That is why… That we are promoting you to an SSS License official and eventually, should you prove to be up for the job, to Net Savior._

**I see… Do I have a choice on the matter?**

_Considering the situation, it is more an order than anything else… Your first mission, will be to go give support to the Netopian official center. There has been rumors of minor incidents there and we'd like to have a report on what's happening over there._

Alright then, I'll be on my way there immediately… 

_Wait! There's still something that I'd like to tell you about._

**What is it?**

A part of your new duties will be to oversee one of our new recruits… 

You must know that I prefer to work alone.

**_Once again, we're not leaving you any choice in the matter. We hope to emulate the success that your training with Asouran gave, and we have high expectations for this new recruit. I will now introduce her to you._** The official went toward the door. **_You may enter._** The little girl that Chaud had noticed while coming to this office, was now entering the room and stood at a rather fair distance from the desk. **_Don't be shy, come over here._** She shyly walked toward the desk and was now two foots away from him. **_Chaud, this is Mhaera. Mhaera, this is Chaud._**

Mhaera shyly spoke. **_Hi…_** Chaud hadn't answered her greetings as he didn't truly enjoyed to have a novice imposed upon him.

_Well, as you can see, she is a girl of few words. But I think that you'll get along nicely. She has showed great promise by deleting a navi named OilMan, this navi was responsible for overseeing the transfer of oil near the sea, and had gone berserk for unknown reasons. She also performed admirably on the Z-License test._

**I see.** Lazily answered Chaud, hoping that he would shut up.

**_Your flight is going tomorrow, until then, you're both free to do as you see fit. Dismissed!_** They both went out of the office. Chaud couldn't believe the nerves of this man, he didn't wanted to have to babysit this girl, no matter how promising she was in their eyes.

_**Well, see you tomorrow. Sir.**_

At least, she know where she stand… 

---

The next morning…

Chaud and Mhaera had boarded the plane headed to Netopia and had found out, though it wasn't very surprising, that they were sitting next to each others. The whole flight felt very awkward, the girl must have felt nervous at the fact that he was a complete stranger and that he was now her teacher. But also, because of the fact that he didn't felt like talking to her. Soon, they arrived in Netopia…

---

A few days later…

The situation in Netopia wasn't any better, it seemed that those incidents were nothing to be worried about and he was stuck there with that girl that he barely knew at all. Knowing that he couldn't avoid her eternally, he decided to test her netbattling skills, himself.

Are you ready? I am… ProtoMan! Jack-In! Blaze… Jack-In… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, you can't expect me to give action sequences yet... Regardless, next week: Aftermath Chapter 2: Triggered Alert.


	19. Triggered Alert

Sorry for the delay of the update, it was ready on saturday as usual, but I was unable to upload the document. So, here it is.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Triggered Alert

---

Somewhere in a dark corner of the net…

A tall dark figure stood in what had been its home since a few weeks. He had been assigned a lot of troops by his superiors and had found out that these were but a bunch of misfits and useless fools. Truth be known, he had deleted many of them for their incompetence and their lack of obedience. While he was pondering on his current situation, another dark figure appeared and spoke.

I see that you have made yourself at home, however, I am rather disappointed to see so very few recruits here…

He didn't even have to turn to know who that was; it was that winged fool that thought that he could push him around as he pleased. **I thought that I had been clear when I told you that I wanted to limit our visits to the minimum.** Answered the tall figure.

**Hehehehe! You wound me; I would have hoped that you would be more grateful to your benefactor.** The figure keen canines could be seen shining in the dark.

**I am already paying you back, I owe you nothing.**

**Is that so? As a matter of fact, I came here because I was not pleased with the results you have produced so far…**

**I have told you that I would help you, but I will be doing it "MY" way.**

**You WILL obey me; you will immediately proceed with the operation that I have been planning.**

**We don't have enough forces to go on with this operation, I won't carry out a mission that is doomed to failure.**

**You do not seem to understand that you are in no position to bargain. ** Suddenly, the tall navi felt an unbearable pain in his body; it was so intense that he was forced to fall on his knees. The winged navi walked toward the knelled navi. **Remember where you stand, you have been brought back for one reason alone, to obey us. We will not tolerate any disobedience on your part. We will no longer tolerate any unnecessary casualties among your own troops. This operation, WILL be a success.**

The pain became even more virulent as he spoke. **A-As you wish…** The pain stopped and he was able to stand.

**I am happy to see that we understand each others… However, your ungrateful behavior will force me to take measures. Schilt! Come over here!** Another shadowy figure walked toward them and knelt before the winged navi. He then looked in the tall navi direction.

**_How nice to see you again…_** The tall figure swiftly caught the cloaked figure and lifted him by the neck. Under his hand, he could feel a long scar that seemed to have remained from Schilt ancient form.

**You! I have been waiting for this moment ever since I came back!** He tightened his grip around the navi neck. The winged figure smirked while looking at the scene as the tall navi was once again overwhelmed by horrible pains. The tall navi gave up and returned the cloaked navi to the ground.

**_Kekeke! Where are your manners now?_** Laughed the navi as he looked at the pathetic pawn that was before him.

**You two will play nicely from now on… Schilt will keep an eye on you for me. At any signs of mutiny, he is allowed to punish you as he sees fit.**

_**My lord, I am sure that our dear friend, hospitality will be exemplar. Kekeke!**_

**It makes no doubt in my mind that he will. I will take my leave then. The operation starts tomorrow, you would better both be ready. WHEEE!!!…** The winged figure disappeared.

---

Netopia Officials Headquarter…

It was in the morning, Mhaera had just woken up and was walking alone within the corridors of the headquarter. The last days were very slow, as nothing unusual had happened at all. The only thing that had showed any interest these days was the fight against Chaud and ProtoMan. Though, she kind of felt depressed thinking about it, because that she and Blaze weren't able to land a single blow. They managed to dodge a lot, but they were no match for their opponent techniques. She didn't had any idea what to think of Chaud, she used to be moved by the rumors of his exploits and she had been looking forward for the final of the N1 that never came to be.. But he wasn't like anything she had imagined; he was always so cold, so strict and silent. She couldn't really stand the fact that he was barely talking to her, and when he did, it was usually to send her on some errand or to make her go away. But the worst was the fact that Blaze and ProtoMan didn't get along at all, to quote what she had said to her "I feel like I'm talking to a wall!".

She figured that it probably wasn't the best moment to think about this, she resumed her walk for a little while. Some times later, she heard a very loud noise that sounded like an explosion. A voice spoke from her PET. **Hey Mhaera! What was that all about?! Are you ok?**

She answered. _I'm ok I guess… But I really wonder what is happening..._

**Why don't we go investigate?**

_I don't know… Maybe we should ask someone in charge..._

**Don't tell me you're scared, heehee!**

_No, let's just ask Chaud when we find him._

**Ok, but I think that you're just making excuses to go see him.** Suddenly, a loud alarm rang, and the corridors suddenly got very lively. She didn't know what to do, so she figured that she should find Chaud, he would know what was happening.

---

SciLab, a little before the alarm rang…

After Chaud finished his breakfast, he and ProtoMan headed toward the training room. He didn't know why, but this was the only thing that could keep his mind busy these days. He would at least be free of Mhaera presence for a little while, now that he thought about it, he might have been a little too harsh on her. He had finally managed to resign himself to the fact that he would have to train her. The first time he tested her, it was horrible. But she did manage to hold ProtoMan off for a decent amount of time; he hadn't truly expected her to be able to land a hit. He figured that the major flaw in her strategy was that her navi lacked discipline. Blaze was nothing more than an impulsive and over talkative navi. ProtoMan was slightly annoyed by her way of constantly trying to be friendly with him. He truly hadn't regretted the fact that Mhaera was staying with him, she respected his privacy and was cooking all the food for both of them. He had offered her to take care of it, but she insisted that she would do it. He didn't have anything to complain about this, her food was good and he saved a whole lot of time that way. He hurried toward the training room, when the headquarter alarm rang. A lot of peoples were running around and he managed to intercept a woman that had bumped into him.

_**Oh! I'm terribly sorry; I have to hurry to the server core.**_

_**Will someone finally tell me what's going on?**_

_**An enormous amount of viruses have broken through our first firewalls, and all of the KillerEyes that we had bred have vanished! I got to save the core, if we lose it, we're history.**_

**_Get out of the building immediately; we don't know what might happen with this. Evacuate as many peoples as you can. I will go and protect the core._** He then showed his license through his PET and the women hurried to find those that hadn't left yet. He ran toward the control room. Along the way, he met with Mhaera who had arrived from one of the corridors to his right.

_Chaud! What's happening?_

**_We got little time to spare on explanations, come with me, we have to protect this place from the invaders._** He didn't truly wanted to drag her into those kinds of things right away, but he had little choice in the matter. They both hurried and arrived at the control room. **_ProtoMan, Jack-In!_**

_Blaze, Jack-In._

---

Inside the Official Netbattlers Network…

Two navi stood at the entrance of the area. One of them was a girl navi that wore a purple suit along with gloves and boots of a paler purple. She wore a helmet with a teal transparent visor that covered her eyes and her pale hairs went down from her helmet. The second one seemed to harbor a more confident stance. He was mostly red in color, with shades of black on his arms and legs. He wore a helmet from which a long grey ponytail went down on his back. The navi with the ponytail summoned his sword and spoke to the other one. Blaze, this no game now, there are a huge number of viruses headed toward the core. Our mission is to get rid of them while simultaneously attempting to reach the core before them.

**Come on Proto! This is too easy for me!**

Then, hurry-up and prove it. They soon found the main part of the virus force that consisted mostly of Billies , Flameys, Megalians, Remobits and Shrimpies.

**Just great, those fish viruses again!**

Listen up; I will take care of those viruses with the fiery aura and those fishes. Take care of the others.

**Deal.**

ProtoMan didn't even waited for Blaze answer and jumped into the melee right away. He had just cut through many Shrimpies, when five head surrounded by a fire aura headed toward him. He narrowly evaded them and prepared for their next attack. The viruses attempted to headbutt him by sending their heads to attack him while their neck remained safe with the aura. He lost no time and sliced through all the heads in one slice of his sword. As for Blaze, she had been struggling to get rid of the fire-breathing viruses, by sending fiery blasts from her buster arm. She had managed to keep a distance between herself and the elec viruses but she was distracted by ProtoMan who was cleaving through the viruses as if they were mere annoyance. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, he seemed so strong... Unfortunately, the Billies managed to close in on her and sent many electrical sparks that paralyzed her. ProtoMan had taken a second to see how she fared and saw her at the mercy of a great number of Remobits that were about to shock her.

**_Step Sword, Slot-In!_** ProtoMan vanished and reappeared just before her and deleted the Remobits. Blaze was soon freed.

_Blaze! Use the Blaze Burner!_

**I'm on it!** She switched her buster arm for a firearm and sent a gout of flame toward the pesky Billies. The viruses were burned to cinder. **Thanks ProtoMan... You really saved me there...**

If you want to thank me, stop your daydreaming and follow me, this battle is far from being over.

**I wasn't daydreaming!** They both hurried toward the main area, but they were intercepted by a heel navi that was blocking their way.

_**You're not getting anywhere little pests. We won't tolerate any meddling with our plans.**_

Who are you anyway, why are you doing this?!

**_You'd like to know, do you? Hehehe, you'll regret to have crossed Nebula. Boys!_** A frightening roar could be heard around them. A massive beast that looked like a big cyber bear whose body was made out of blackened flames appeared, along with two other heel navis with stun sticks. **_Let's see how you deal with our little friend._** The two heel navis used their stun sticks to force the beast into their direction.

ROAAARRRRR!!!

**_What?!_** The beast became frenzied because of the shock that she had taken and had charged toward the leader of the trio, it attempted to eat him with her jagged fangs and deleted him in the process.

GWAAAARRRRRRR!!! The beast breathed a large cone of fire at her jailers that were burned into cinders.

**What is that thing?!**

That's a Garuu Beast, it is a beast created by Nebula from the husks of deleted navis that were slaughtered by Nebula. The beast finally turned toward them and flames started to form in its mouth. Look out! ProtoMan jumped at Blaze and they both fell on the ground while the flames engulfed the panels where they used to be. ProtoMan lost no time and charged toward the bear-like virus, leaving Blaze to recover by herself. As he arrived toward the beast, a big paw with huge claws attempted to slash him, he evaded it on the left and managed to land a blow on the beast left legs.

GGGRRRRRRRR!!! The beast became even angrier than she used to be and attempted to bite him. ProtoMan right leg was stuck between the beast fangs when a fire blast hitted the beast head. The red navi used this moment to get his leg out of the virus and landed made a wide scar near the Garuu Beast ear.

**Get out of the way Proto!** She fired her flamethrower toward the beast who was caught within the purple flames. The view cleared and the beast roared even louder than before. The beast own flames grew at an alarming rate and the beast injuries were healed in the process. **What?!** The beast breathed fire toward Blaze, who ducked to evade it.

Blaze! Stay out of this, you're only making it stronger!

**_We have no choice. AreaGrab,AquaBlade, Slot-In!_** A long blade, that was slightly glowing blue on it's back edge, appeared instead of ProtoMan sword.

Thank you, master Chaud. The sword navi vanished once again and thrusted his blade in the beast back, which also sent splashes of water on the fire virus.

GWAAARRRRR!!! The beast turned back and did a massive claw swipe that sent ProtoMan flying many panels away.

I'm not done with you yet! The frenzied virus moved at a high speed toward him and prepared to slash him once again. ProtoMan blocked it with his sword and sliced its right paw. Flames were forming once again in the mad beast mouth, the sword navi jumped above the flames and thrusted his sword inside the beast flames. The virus fell down and its data dispersed into nothingness.

Mhaera let out a sigh and said. _I apologize for Blaze actions, it is my fault if ProtoMan was put in danger..._

_**Just make sure that you got some chips ready for such case next time.**_

_I promise I will..._ Blaze was standing behind ProtoMan and finally spoke.

**Sorry...**

Don't apologize, just never do it again.

**Ok...**

---

Officials Network Core...

Blaze and ProtoMan had finally managed to arrive to the core before the viruses. A tall dark purple navi with a dark gray cloak was gazing at the core when they arrived.

You?! How can this...

The dark navi spoke before the red navi could finish his sentence. **Your reinforcements should be here any seconds now. They always were way too slow to act on such emergencies.** The tall navi turned his head to face the two officials, revealing a dark purple visor, on which only his darkened eyes and skin could be seen.

How...

**ProtoMan, the next time we meet, it shall be as enemies.** The navi disappeared within a dark portal of parasites, a few seconds later, their reinforcements had arrived.

**_Awesome! You've both managed to save the core._** Said the reinforcement officer while he was approaching ProtoMan. But before he could get to him, he was gone.

_Whew... We did it, this was tough... _

Anger, could be seen on Chaud face, as he smashed his fist on the control console that stood before him. **_This whole thing was just an act! He would NEVER have failed._** Chaud stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Mhaera behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next week: Chapter 3: The Siege.


	20. The Siege

Chapter 3

The Siege

---

Officials headquarter…

It had been three days since Nebula had attacked the headquarter. Even though the core had been saved and all of the data was preserved, the attack had done tremendous damage to the headquarter. Many official navis and all of the KillerEyes that were used for security were no more. But the fact that Chaud had been into an extremely foul mood these days, didn't help to improve the situation. Mhaera couldn't help but feel a sparkle of guilt about what had happened, even though she hadn't done anything wrong, she felt guilty about the fact that she had only been a burden during the operation and that Blaze had endangered ProtoMan life in the process. She barely saw Chaud anymore, he was constantly away for some unknown reasons, and his mood seemed to darken every day that went by. Truth be known, she had wondered why Chaud and ProtoMan seemed to know the navi that was responsible for all of this. When she tried to ask him about it, he just lashed back and told her to mind her own business. Blaze had also tried to get something out of ProtoMan, but she only managed to anger him even more. Today was no different from any of the previous ones, they hadn't received any specific orders from Electopia and the only thing that seemed to ease her mind, was to take long walks within the endless corridors of the headquarter. She was walking a random corridor when Blaze finally spoke.

**Will you just stop doing this!** Mhaera got out her PET so that she could hear her more clearly and asked.

_Doing what?_

**Doing the thousand steps all around this place, I'm starting to feel dizzy!**

_Sorry… I just can't seems to find anything else to clear my mind._

**You're worried about him, aren't you?**

_Kind of… He wasn't very talkative before and it seems to have drastically worsened..._

**Why don't we try to consult the database about this navi we saw the other day? Since the core is safe, we may be able to find something about him.**

_It would be pointless to consult it without the actual name of the navi. There must be thousand of navi files within there…_

Then, try to manipulate Chaud to tell you. In the case you have forgotten, you are a girl! Just use your natural charm and he'll fall right into it!

_Might I assume that this was successful with ProtoMan?_

**Hum… Let's just forget about this. Regardless, you should check on him, to see if he's ok.**

_Maybe you're right._ She began her search for him, when she found that the door to the training room was slightly open. She went toward the door and looked within the small opening. Chaud was standing before the simulator.

_**ProtoMan! Try it once more!**_

Understood, Master Chaud. Initiating Training simulation, level fifteen opponents! Many training navis equipped with Drills, Swords or Buster Arms appeared and began to attack ProtoMan.

**_Now ProtoMan, Sonicboom!_** ProtoMan sword began to be surrounded by a strange energy and sent three waves of energy toward the training navis. About half them were deleted; he then attacked the remaining ones with his sword, about all of them were deleted in a record time. Mhaera simply couldn't believe it, she had troubles to handle level six opponents and he was beating navis ten levels higher in such a small amount of time. **_This still isn't good enough. The sonicbooms should have been enough to get rid of all of them._**

I'm sorry, Master Chaud, I will try even harder. Suddenly, his PET beeped to tell him that he had a phone call.

**_Chaud here, what is it?... I see, when?… I'll be there shortly._** Chaud sigh and said. **_We are requested to attend a briefing in the conference room. They have asked that we get Mhaera as well._** He turned and headed toward the door.

Mhaera quickly thought. _He mustn't see me here… Or else, he'll know that I was spying on him._ She hurried to a corner away from the door and watched him head in the opposite direction. _Whew… That was close._ She went further toward that side so that she could meet him at another intersection. Chaud arrived toward her and spoke.

_**Mhaera, hurry up and come with me, we are getting a briefing at the conference room.**_

_Ok._

---

Conference room…

They both had entered the conference room and saw that they were the only one, besides an officer that was waiting for them.

**_Ah! You are here, let's hurry up with this; we got little time before us._** Said the official.

_**What is it?**_

_**We're currently into an emergency alert. Nebula has launched another assault on our headquarter…**_

_**What?!**_

_**They haven't breached our firewalls yet; their forces are currently concentrated within the outside perimeters. Many civilian navis were hurt and forced to jack out. Our forces cannot handle them all by themselves; we already lost contact with the team that was investigating the matter.**_

_**I see… Do you know who's leading the attack?**_

_**We weren't able to determine this yet.**_

_**Then, we will hurry there immediately.**_

_Alright, just remember, it is crucial that you succeed. If they were to take control over Netopia, we would be stuck in an endless siege. No one would be safe anymore._

_**ProtoMan, Jack-In!**_

_Blaze… Jack-in._

---

Netopia Area…

The situation was worst than any of the two navis had thought, many bamboo-wielding viruses along with small robed ghosts that breathed electricity, ice or spores were destroying everything with their sight. Many navi bodies lied on the ground while the viruses continued their mayhem. Blaze and ProtoMan proceeded to destroy the viruses. After they were done with them, they looked at a corpse near them; ProtoMan looked at the body and spoke. It seems like he just passed out. He should be ok…

Blaze loudly interrupted him. **You call that ok! Look at all of those clawing marks!** ProtoMan hadn't noticed it, but there were wide scars that indeed looked like claws on the body.

There is little time. Let's hurry and follow the corpses.

Many viruses and passed out navis later, they stumbled upon a very grim sight. A tall green beast navi was standing before three terrified civilians; the huge claws of the navi and the three green masks that were floating around him drew the civilians eyes. His face wore a neutral expression, from which dark blue eyes and sharp tooth could be seen. The navi attacked at a surprising speed and the three civilians were sent on the ground with a single claw swipe. The beast turned toward the two officials, its face flew out of his head and one of the masks replaced it. But this time, its expression was twisted by anger. The beast charged toward them, its claws ready to rip them apart.

**What the hell is that thing?!** Said Blaze as the beast claws were met by ProtoMan sword. Both navis were struggling to break the other guard, when the beast navi managed to get an opening at ProtoMan shoulder. The sword navi spun around, evading the claw and attempted to slash at the green navi. However, the beast navi was fast enough to block it with its other claw, he used this opportunity to attempt to land a blow on ProtoMan chest, which this one barely evaded. **Proto!** The girl-navi sent four fireballs toward the beast navi, whom masks flew in a strange manner and blocked each of them. Afterward, their eyes glowed with a strange green light and sent small light-green lasers at Blaze. She was caught unaware by them and didn't felt very proud about it. Meanwhile, the battle intensified between the navi and ProtoMan. A claw whistled near his head, while he was attempting to attack the beast navi leg, he then attacked him with a vertical slash. The navi dodged it and resumed his attack while Blaze was still struggling with the masks.

Who are you? Asked ProtoMan while he parried another blow.

**I could ask you the same question; warrior.** Said the green navi as he unleashed another claw swipe at him.

ProtoMan had been surprised about how well spoken this navi was. Usually, beast navis were very primitives and their speeches consisted mainly of growls and the like. I am ProtoMan.

Seeing that his claw swipe had missed, the navi called his masks toward him and sent a lot of lasers at ProtoMan. **I am called FeralMan, I am honored to face an opponent of your caliber, ProtoMan. **

A large red shield, whose sides were white in color, appeared before ProtoMan and stopped the lasers. Likewise, but what do Nebula hopes to accomplish in this slaughter?!

**Blaze Burner!** A large gout of purple flames were headed toward both navis, and the sword navi jumped out of the way so that he wouldn't get hurt by this reckless attack. The masks around FeralMan began to spin in circle at a high speed before him, a green force field was created just before that the flame arrived before him. The flame wasn't strong enough to get through the shield, and as a result, it disappeared.

**You bore me girl!** The masks began to spin once again and a large beam of green energy headed toward Blaze, she jumped on her sides and fell on the ground. The masks then hurried toward her. ProtoMan hoped to use this moment to catch FeralMan by surprise, but he miserably failed, because he had underestimated the beast instinct. **I am not obeying Nebula; I am merely obeying my new master. **Said FeralMan while he was attempting to break the sword navi guard with all his strength.

**_AreaGrab, Knight Sword. Slot-In!_** ProtoMan vanished and found himself once again under attack, while Blaze was still trapped by a large amount of lasers. **_Use a sword to get rid of them! You're just being a sitting duck!_**

_FireSword, Slot-in. _A burning sword appeared in Blaze hand and she manages to temporarily knock two of them down, she used this opportunity to charge toward the two navis.

Who do you serve then?! Are you responsible for all of these wounded navis! He thrusted his sword toward the beast navi, while Blaze was attempting to slash FeralMan on the other side. The beast navi raised his claw and with a massive burst of strength, he sent both of them flying a few panels away.

**You should know that best, ProtoMan. My mission was thwart the officials activity in this sector by trapping them inside their own headquarter. Failure is not an option for this navi… ** ProtoMan eyes widened as he heard this so familiar sentence. The beast navi headed toward Blaze who was still on the ground, his masks ready to deliver the final blow, they spun at a high speed, green energy starting to form in it's middle. The sword navi had been too confused to realize what was going on. There was no way that he could get to him in time, unless…

**_ProtoMan! Use the sonicboom!_** He realized that this would be the only alternative to save her from deletion. Even though he had failed to do it properly in training, he had no choice. Energy gathered around his sword, he sent two energy waves toward FeralMan and another toward the masks. The energy went through FeralMan, who fell on one knee, and sent the masks flying further away.

**I see… You win this time, we will continue this duel very soon.** And so, the beast navi was gone. ProtoMan went toward Blaze to see if she was ok. She still seemed a little stunned from what she had just witnessed, he extended his hand toward her, to help her to stand up.

Are you hurt?

**I've had better days… Thanks…** ProtoMan said nothing and jacked out. Blaze face boiled with anger.**You…**

---

Conference room…

Both Chaud and Mhaera had a sigh of relief as both navis jacked out. They were tired from this previous battle; this FeralMan should not be taken lightly in the future. Mhaera turned toward Chaud, her expression full of gratitude and spoke. _Thank you… I don't know what would have happened to Blaze if you hadn't given me that advice and saved her during the battle…_

**_If you have learned something out of this, then it would seem that I'm not such a terrible teacher._** Said Chaud in his usual tone of indifference.

_Indeed, as a matter of fact… If you don't mind, I'd like some advices on how to train Blaze more efficiently…_

**_I will help you, but not now, I'm very tired._** Chaud walked toward the door and Mhaera spoke.

_Chaud?_

_**What?**_

_Who was that navi that FeralMan spoke of?_

**_This is something that you're not meant to know._** Then, he left the room. She didn't knew why, but she felt that something terrible would happen very soon…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that you liked FeralMan, for that we may see him many times before the end. So, next week: Chapter 4: Specter of the Past.


	21. Specter of the Past

Chapter 4

Specter of the Past

---

It seemed like things had finally settled down for the officials. The chaos left by Nebula sudden attacks seemed to have dissipated and both of our officials enjoyed some peaceful and quiet time. It was truly strange that there hadn't been any news about the activities of Nebula in the sector, maybe they had been keeping a low profile and went to lick their wounds. Chaud had spent some times with Mhaera to show her some of the ropes, today, he figured that it was time that she learned about the program advance…

**_Now…_** Said Chaud as they both stood before the virtual training machine. **_Now, that we are done with the basics, it is time that you learn about the Program Advance…_**

_Program Advance?_ Shyly asked Mhaera upon hearing the unfamiliar term.

_**The Program Advance, is a weapon of tremendous power that every skilful netbattler must learn one day or another. It consists of a powerful attack that is created by combining certain chips and by achieving full synchro with your navi. It is imperative that the synchro is perfect, or else, you'll only be wasting valuable time and chips…**_

I'm sorry… But I doubt I have any chips capable of performing a Program Advance… 

**_Which is why I brought you these._** He took three chips out of his pocket and negligently gave them to her.

Mhaera looked quizzically at the chips. _Fire Burner._ She said softly.

_**Yes, by slotting those three copies in a succession, you will be able to create the Program Advance named Wide Burner. But of course, the chips are useless without a good technique. I and ProtoMan will demonstrate it to you. Let's go ProtoMan!**_

Understood, master Chaud. Activating level 15 cornering simulation. Many training navis appeared all around ProtoMan and began closing on him.

**_Program Advance, Sword, Slot-In!_** A sword appeared instead of ProtoMan right hand who then cleaved through a few navis that had gotten too close to him. **_Wide Sword, Slot-In! _**A second sword appeared instead of his left hand, afterward, he executed a circular attack with both swords to get rid of six training navis that had hoped to catch him off guard. **_Long Sword, Slot-In! _**ProtoMan swords began to glow in a bright green light and both swords merged into an energy sword. **_Life Sword!_**

Life Sword! The sword navi made a wide slash and a powerful wave of energy cut through all of the remaining training navis. The sword vanished and ProtoMan resumed his usual stance.

_Wow…_

**A-W-E-S-O-M-E!** Loudly said Blaze who had been watching ProtoMan while he was fighting.

_**Even though it's powerful, you mustn't overlook the fact that you have little time to unleash it. Should you fail to aim it appropriately, it will dissipate just as ProtoMan sword afterward.**_

_I understand._

_**Good. Now, ProtoMan will be your target…**_

_What? Are you sure about this?_

**_Do not worry, he's more than prepared to handle it._** They went on with the training, the two first times weren't very good at all. But surprisingly enough, the third time, Blaze managed to execute the Program Advance. Of course, ProtoMan was safely behind his shield when that happened. Though, Chaud was very surprised at how quickly she had grasped the concept, the sync between her and her navi had been perfect all along. Even for him, it had taken seven tries to accomplish this. Perhaps, the officials hadn't been completely wrong about her…

---

Briefing Room…

Later that day, Chaud had been called by an high ranked officer, why? He couldn't say for sure, this man had been very secretive about this. He entered and found the very same officer that he had met during the second attack of the headquarter.

**_Greetings._** Said the old official.

**_Likewise._** Negligently answered Chaud. **_What is this matter that requires my attention?_**

_**I see… Alright, I have asked you to come here, so that I could inform you about the operation of tomorrow.**_

_**What operation are we talking about? I wasn't informed about anything like this.**_

_**Now you are. We have found Nebula secret base…**_

_**You've found it? How come that no one seems to be aware of it?**_

_**We want to keep this a secret for as long as possible, we don't want to alert them before we strike. The operation begins tomorrow at 5 PM, be ready for it. Understood?!**_

**_Yes…_** He said with a moment of hesitation, and as the man was leaving, he asked. **_May I see where this base is located?_**

_**Why?**_

_**Just so that I won't be rushing blindly into oblivion…**_

**_Alright._** The man typed a few things on the briefing computer and a map of the city appeared. A red pointer appeared at a building that was quite ironically, close to their headquarter. **_Here it is. Whoever is leading them, he's very clever… We never even guessed that they could be on our own turf. Regardless, we got no more information about the area. Prepare yourself carefully, tomorrow will be a long day._** The screen turned off and the man went on his way. Chaud silently went to his room and sat on his bed.

Is there something wrong master Chaud? Said ProtoMan from his PET that Chaud had negligently thrown on the bed.

_**Tonight… Tonight, we're going there.**_

Are you sure that it is a good idea, you do know that there's a high chance that he… 

_**I know, this is why we're going tonight. Understood?**_

Yes master.

---

Meanwhile, inside Nebula base of operation…

A tall navi was sitting on a throne that was drowned in shadows. He had developed the habit of sitting there when he needed some times to think over his strategy. It had been almost a week since FeralMan failure and his forces had been severely diminished, an all out assault at the moment, would have be suicide. Suddenly, he caught the sound of someone who was trying to conceal his movement.

The tall form finally spoke to the intruder. **I already know that you're here, tell me what you need to tell me or disappear.**

**_Kekeke! You are as keen as ever… Though, some manners wouldn't hurt you…_** Said Schilt who approached the dark navi.

**Speak or begone! I don't care either way.**

_**Tsk, no manners at all… Well, I come bearing bad news, the officials have found our current location, and they are planning to storm our base tomorrow.**_

**I am already aware of this operation. Do you have anything else to add?**

_**I don't understand… How could YOU know?**_

**I'm the one who have leaked this information.**

**_How dare you betray us in such a manner?! We were so close to succeed! How dare you ruin lord ShadeMan plan?!_** Angrily replied the cloaked navi who was about to activate the torturing device.

**I have already informed that winged fool about this, he has finally come to my way of thinking.** The dark navi couldn't help but to feel a great satisfaction at Schilt disbelief. Of course, a lowly underling like him couldn't understand such a logical move. **Now, you will evacuate the base except for the guards that I have already handpicked, you will go to our temporary base and await my instructions. I will join you shortly.**

Schilt couldn't believe the nerves of this navi, how could he be responsible for those two fiascoes and still be in ShadeMan favor. **_… Fine!_** The cloaked navi disappeared in the shadows and left the dark navi to his thoughts.

**All that remains… Is to wait for him…**

---

That night, at the official headquarters...

Chaud had awaited that the whole headquarter would be asleep to act. He had managed to sneak out without any difficulties, besides having talk his way out of Mhaera who had remained awake to practice the Program Advance in her room. Since that their rooms were beside each others, she had easily spotted him. Fortunately, she hadn't suspected anything.

He arrived at the abandoned building and found an old terminal where he could jack-in. ProtoMan was wearing a long dark blue cloak to hide within the shadows of the network. This place didn't had much light and he had to rely upon his other senses to see his surrounding. Strangely enough, he hadn't encountered any guards so far. Were they so careless as to leave their own base unguarded? ProtoMan continued his way through the maze-like corridors and a while later, he heard small noises coming from ahead of him. He jumped on the wall and held himself above to see what were those noises. A heel navi walked below him, he seemed to be patrolling the surroundings and he didn't seemed to be bothered at all by the darkness.

**_We can't afford to let him see us. ProtoMan, get rid of him._** ProtoMan silently nodded under his hood and went down the wall, a sword appeared instead of his hand and he mercilessly sliced through the heel navi.

Mission accomplished.

_**Good, go on with the investigation.**_

ProtoMan continued through the maze. Along the way, he encountered about ten heel navis, whose awareness seemed to be quite questionable. A while later, he found a dimly lit room, this room had a long red carpet that led to a stone-carved throne. It seemed like there was no one in the room. He approached the throne carefully. When he arrived at it, he felt a strong shiver going down his spine and he turned around to see what could have been the cause of this shiver. His fears were indeed funded, as a tall dark purple navi was standing a few foots away from him. This navi was about twice his height and wore a dark purple armor that seemed to absorb the shadows around her and on its chest, a blue X-like symbol could be seen. To conceal his face, he wore a dark purple knight-like helmet that made it almost impossible to see anything else but his darkened skin and his stern dark gray eyes. He also wore dark purple gauntlets that made it seems unlikely that anyone could disarm him and a dark gray cloak that was paler on the inside. The tall navi finally spoke.

**I have been expecting you... ProtoMan.**

King!

Under his emotionless helmet, King couldn't help but to smile at ProtoMan reaction. **I don't know what you were seeking, but this base is no more, all that remain here, is you and me. Those guards that you have killed, were mere incompetent pawns that I wanted to get rid of.**

Stop fooling around King! What are you doing with these monsters! Where were you all this time!

**You shouldn't ask those questions, because they are irrelevant. Who? What? Where? When? How? All of those questions means so little in comparison of the why.**

So be it, why have you forced this meeting? Nebula is obviously gone.

**I came here to deliver you a warning. Stop putting your nose in Nebula business.**

Why King? Why?! Why are you with them? The officials desperately needs you, they are in a state of disarray because of your disappearance. We... I don't want to fight you...

**Have you already forgotten everything that I have taught you? Emotions, friendship, love, those are only obstacles in your way. When the enemy is before you, there is only one option. They must be eliminated.**

DON'T force me to do this...

**I knew that it was useless.** A dark purple halberd, whose blade was surprisingly keen, appeared in his right hand. **Our weapons will speak truer than words. Defend yourself!** The former Net Savior swiftly charged toward ProtoMan with his halberd. ProtoMan didn't had enough time to dodge the incoming halberd and blocked it with his own sword, which made his cloak fall down on the ground. King strength was the same as ever, he had an extremely hard time holding back the halberd.

**_Wind, Knight Sword, Slot-In!_** A wind box appeared beside ProtoMan and blew King two panels away. ProtoMan sword changed into a very long sword that would hopefully be more than a match for the halberd.

**Those tricks are useless.** King threw his halberd at the wind box and deleted it. He called his weapon back to him. ProtoMan sent three waves of energy toward King, the former Net Savior cleaved through them as if they were mere annoyances and resumed his attack. The dark purple navi swung his halberd at the sword navi and sent him crash on the ground. He quickly jumped beside the red navi and put his blade under ProtoMan neck. **How can you even hope to win against Nebula if you can't even win against me?**

The sword navi shame was unbearable, he was right, how could he even hope to defeat him.

**I'm only going to say this once. If you value your life, stay out of my way.** The former Net Savior dismissed his weapon and disappeared in a portal of parasites and shadows.

_**ProtoMan... Jack-Out...**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next week: Chapter 5: Crazed Beast.


	22. Crazed Beast

I apologize for the inconvinience, but I have found that some of the fonts that I use within each chapters do not alway get converted properly. I have looked at the originals and something seems to be wrong. In the next month, I will correct every single chapters to ensure that this doesn't happen again. I'm sorry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Crazed Beast

---

Mhaera had awoken about three hours ago and she had found, much to her surprise, that Chaud was already awake and that he was no longer in his room.

_That's strange… It's the first time that he awaken before me... _ Thought Mhaera as she went to her usual walk around the headquarter. When she walked through the offices hallway, she heard Chaud voice coming from a barely opened door.

**_WHAT?! What do you mean you went to their secret base and they were gone?!_** Said a voice that she vaguely remembered from the second assault on the headquarter.

**_I have already told you, Nebula had left even before I went there…_** Said Chaud as if the official attitude seemed to annoy him. Mhaera approached the door to hear more clearly what was going on.

_**Of course they were gone! You have alerted them with your presence and by doing so, you've wasted all the efforts we have put in this operation!**_

_**No… It is even worse than this. They were already aware of our operation, this was all a trap for me and ProtoMan…**_

_**How could they had known? Their was no leak on our part and they couldn't have known about what we were planning.**_

_**This is the worst part… King has returned…**_

_**You're talking about nonsense, you've seen the reports. King was deleted at the same time as his operator took his own life.**_

_King… Could it be "that" navi..._

_**I have absolutely no idea how this happened. The only thing I know, is that he's working for Nebula now, the whole point of this trap was to persuade us to stop interfering with their plans…**_

The official sighed and finally spoke. **_We will investigate this immediately, if King is with Nebula now, there's no way that we can leave this unnoticed._**

_Who's this navi? How could he even frighten him?_

**_Regardless, there is no reason anymore, for you and Mhaera, to stay here. You may return to Electopia today if you wish._**

**_Indeed._** Chaud had stood up from his chair and was ready to leave the room.

_**I'm not done yet…**_

_It will be better if I leave right now, they mustn't see me._

---

Official headquarter control room…

Mhaera had entered the control room, thanks to Blaze help, and was approaching the main console and then took her PET out of her pocket and looked at it.

_Are you sure about this?_ Asked Mhaera to her navi.

**Don't tell you're not dying of anticipation! Even though it may not exactly be alright to do this without the proper authorizations, you will soon know who is that navi that Chaud is trying to hide from you.**

_Maybe… Blaze, Jack-In._ Blaze appeared within the net and more precisely, directly in front of the main terminal. _Search their database for a navi named King…_

**I'm on it!**

---

Two days later, Green Town…

A young girl was walking toward the flower shop that was located to the west of the court of Green Town. The old woman that was tending to the shop noticed the girl and immediately recognized her.

**_Is that you Mhaera, dear?_** Asked the old woman while she was trying to get her small glasses straight so that she could see her more clearly.

The girl smiled and answered. _Hi Rosa, long time no see._

**_Indeed, oh! Where are my manners, please have a seat over there._** Mhaera went toward the chair, that was made of white metal, and sat near the old woman. **_It is truly nice to see you again. The shop was never the same since you have left for the big city._**

_I do miss working here, but I had an offer that I couldn't really refuse._ As a matter of fact, the officials had almost forced her to join them.

_**Yes, I tend to forget that you're growing… Truly a shame your poor parents can't see this, god bless their souls… I guess that you can't remain a flower girl forever…**_

Mhaera would have preferred that she didn't talk about that subject. Her parents had died when she was six in a levitating bus accident. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't exactly Rosa fault, after all, all that she had left since her husband had died from a heart attack, was her memories of the past. Most likely, she was missing the time when her parents were helping her around the shop. It used to be a very prosper flower shop thanks to her father and the souvenir shop that her mother was running just beside the other. Unfortunately, she had noticed that this place had seen better days, she guessed that Rosa age was finally catching up with her and that she couldn't handle the shop on her own anymore. _Indeed… Truly a shame…_

_**By the way, how is Blaze doing? Do you take good cares of her?**_

_Yes, she's doing just fine._

_**Good… And how have you been doing since you were gone? Any boyfriend yet?**_

Mhaera heard a voice similar to a whisper that came from her PET. **Of course there is one!!!**

She quietly said to her navi to remain quiet and answered. _I've been doing fine, things have been a little chaotic, but I have been holding just fine. As for the boyfriend thing, I think that it might be a little too early to ask me such a question…_

_**True enough, how long do you plan to stay in Green Town?**_

She hadn't really thought about it yet, she had been too overwhelmed by the calmness of her former home and the luxuriant nature around her to think about it. It had been truly nice of Chaud to give her a few day off, he said that there hadn't been any serious Nebula activities in Electopia, so it didn't really mattered if they remained at the headquarter. _A few days I guess… I am currently between two jobs._

_**May I assume that you would like to have your keys back?**_

_You've kept my apartment?_

_**Of course, dear, you should know that you are always welcome. It has remained just as it was before you left.**_

She was grateful for the old woman kindness. She hadn't even dreamed that she would have kept it. _If it isn't too much trouble for you, I would like to get them back._

**_Of course, here they are. _** She handed the keys to Mhaera. **_I won't hold you any longer; I got some jobs left to do in the shop. See you later._**

_Thank you…_

---

Mhaera apartment…

Mhaera had just come back with some food in her apartment. She had truly missed this place, it would have been truly hard for a girl of her age to have such an apartment if it wasn't of her parent inheritance and Rose kindness. She was a little reluctant to admit it, but the old woman was the closest thing to a family that she had. She took the food out of her bags and got the meat out so that she could cook it tonight, with Blaze and her old stove help, it would make a marvelous dish. It was truly handy to have a fire navi to help with the cooking.

Later on, diner time was starting to be near and Mhaera figured that it would be time that she begun to cook the meat. However, when she approached the stove, all the lights and electric devices turned off simultaneously. _What the…?_

**Is there something wrong?** Said Blaze from her PET that Mhaera had left on the table.

_We got no more electricity. We can't cook without current…_

**Leave it to me, I'll fix it!**

_Ok… Blaze, Jack-In._

---

Green Town Network…

Blaze had just arrived on the net and began to investigate if they were the only ones to be affected by this incident. Apparently, the whole city was down and there seemed to be no evidence of a problem. **Something is definitely wrong here, I'll investigate further.**

_Alright._

Further away, Blaze found an insane number of round one-eyed viruses that were firing lasers, cute sheep viruses that were charging at everything in sight, small black viruses hidden behind screens of bamboos and ghost-like puppet viruses that were breathing ice, thunder or spores. The bamboo viruses saw her and began to attack her. She retaliated with her fire buster and deleted a few of them. **Whoa!!! There's so many of them. Mhaera, call Chaud and ProtoMan quickly, I won't be able to handle all of the viruses in Green Town by myself!**

_Right, I will get on with it, hold on until then. Ok?_

**Like I would lose to those!** Blaze opened the way with her flamethrower, which deleted many Weathers in the process, and made her way further inside the network. Much to her dismay, she found many wounded civilians on the ground that had clawing marks that were far too familiar to her. **FeralMan…**

Blaze continued even further to find the beast navi before he could do any more damage. _I'm back, he's gonna be here as soon as he can._

**Good, cause we're up against a very strong opponent.** Much to her surprise, many Killer Eyes had snuck near her and were ready to shower her with lasers.

_Blaze! Hot Body slot-in!_ A tornado of flames engulfed Blaze and defeated the viruses around her.

**Whew! That was way too close!**

_Hurry, we have no time before us, the meat won't be good anymore…_

**No way!**

Finding FeralMan wasn't very hard as he had, once again, left plenty of wounded navis behind him. Blaze was starting to be really confused, why would FeralMan just wound them when he could have deleted them, he was a member of Nebula after all. Many viruses later, she found the location of the beast navi who was clawing cyber-devices around him. His current mask switched to a disappointed one and spoke.

**Huh? Where is ProtoMan? Is he not with you?** Asked the beast navi.

**Don't worry, he'll join us soon enough. Until then, you'll have to deal with me!**

The beast navi raised his left claw before his face, while a mask with an angry expression replaced the disappointed one. **I see, then, know that you have rushed to your doom! I will not let you interfere with my master plan. AYAHHH!** FeralMan swiftly jumped toward her, his claws ready to tear her to shreds.

_Fire Blade, Slot-In!_

A long blade that was glowing orange on its edges appeared inside Blaze hand, she slashed at the beast navi that was coming toward her. The beast navi then blocked the blade with both claws. **Got you! **Blaze felt the presence of two flying objects behind her. Mhaera reactivated the Hot Body, which temporarily disabled the two masks and slightly burned FeralMan, who had jumped back at the first sign of fire.

**Thanks Mhaera!**

_Stay focused… This battle is far from over…_

**I have to congratulate you… You have improved since the last time. However, this does not mean that you can defeat me yet!**

**Oh yeah?! Have some of this!** She dismissed her sword, summoned her flamethrower and fired a gout of flame at the green navi.

As the flame was coming toward him, FeralMan three masks went back before him and created a green transparent force field that deflected the flame. **Interesting...** His current mask joined the three others and they began to spin in circle at a high speed, a powerful green energy began to form between the masks and then, they fired a huge beam of energy toward Blaze, who barely managed to throw herself on the ground to her left. The angry mask got back on FeralMan, who had remained faceless the whole time that he had no mask. **But futile!** FeralMan charged toward Blaze, who fired her fire buster many times at him to halt his progression. But the beast navi had foreseen this and his three masks absorbed the buster before it even got near him. FeralMan was now dangerously close to Blaze who wouldn't especially like what would follow.

_Area Grab, Fire Sword. Double slot-in._ Blaze vanished and reappeared to give a painful blow at the beast navi who had to take it with his right claw.

**You little…** His masks gathered before him and sent a hail of small green lasers that Blaze simply couldn't evade. **You are going to pay for this!**

_Heat Cross slot-in!_ Something similar to a spreader arm appeared instead of Blaze arm, she then sent a fiery blast toward FeralMan, who left his masks to deflect it. Unfortunately for him, the blast exploded upon contact and he was caught within the explosion.

**Enough of this, NATURE WRATH!!!** His current mask joined with the three others and they sent, once again, a gigantic beam toward Blaze.

_Blaze, we got no choice. Fire Burner triple slot-in! Program Advance: Wide Burner!_

**Wide Burner!** She merged her hands into a big firearm and sent a very large cone of flames toward the beam. Both attacks collided and an impressive amount of energy was created around them. The result... Couldn't be foreseen by either of them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know, it is very cruel to do such an ending for a chapter, but this event got so much in it that I had to split it into two separate chapters. So, next week: Chapter 6: Crazed Beast (Part 2).


	23. Crazed Beast Part 2

Chapter 6

Crazed Beast (Part 2)

---

Near Elec Town bus station…

It had been a busier day than Chaud had previously expected, he had been called about some navi assaults that had occurred in Elec Town and ProtoMan ended up saving both Lan and Mayl navis from a bat-like navi. He was on his way to return to the headquarter when his PET rang.

**_Chaud here._** Coldly answered the boy.. **_What is it?… What?! There's a massive viruses assault in Green Town? There are viruses everywhere… I see, I will call help from the headquarter, try to hold on until I get there._** He then turned off the phone and went toward the subway.

What is it, master Chaud?

**_Mhaera found a disturbing amount of viruses, which have completely paralyzed Green Town. Hurry and request for reinforcements, we will head there immediately…_**

---

A dark corner of the UnderNet…

A black cloaked navi was watching a screen that displayed viruses destroying everything surrounding them, he seemed to enjoy what he was seeing and was slightly amused by the amount of destruction that took place before his eyes.

**_Kekeke! This should show those pathetic humans the power of Nebula…_** As the dark navi was ending his sentence, a hail of fire buster appeared and deleted all of the viruses that he was currently watching. A purple female navi appeared on the screen and spoke.

**Whoa!!! There's so many of them. Mhaera, call Chaud and ProtoMan quickly, I won't be able to handle all of the viruses in Green Town by myself!**

The dark navi stood from where he was sitting and turned off the screen. **_So, after all, he hadn't anticipated this. Kekeke… This is the perfect time to make my move._** Three navis formed behind him and knelled before the dark navi. The one that was kneeling the closest to him spoke.

**You've requested our presence Lord Schilt?** The dark navi smirked and turned to face the three navis.

**_Indeed… I need you to go to Green Town and delay the officials arrival; I will not let this careless fool interfere with our plan. It is also extremely important that are not seen by any of his minions, do you understand?_**

_But we can do anything else we want to, right?_ Asked one of the navis.

**Heh heh heh…** Laughed the other one.

**Silence! Yes, Lord Schilt, it shall be done as you command…**

**_Are you sure that you can accomplish this? _**Asked Schilt with a depressed expression.

**Don't underestimate the power of teamwork.** The three navis disappeared and Schilt was alone once again.

**_Kekeke! Yes… You will do nicely… For that even if you fail, I still have an ace up my sleeve. Kekekekeee!!!_**

---

Green Town network…

ProtoMan had just jacked-in and joined with the officials that had been sent to help him, with a whole battalion of officials, this disturbance would be dealt with in no time. ProtoMan ordered them to follow him and hurried to find Blaze and the civilians that still hadn't jacked out. Along the way, ProtoMan noticed plenty of corpses on the ground, those bodies held the same clawing marks that he knew he had seen before, he knew fully well who was the culprit.

_FeralMan…_ Thought ProtoMan as he turned toward the other officials.

This is clearly the work of Nebula. Stay alert and do not split, we don't know what dirty tricks they have prepared for us. The officials nodded and they continued their way further in the network. After dealing with the viruses main force, they arrived at a particular spot where there were many heavily wounded navis that were starting to dissolve into nothingness. ProtoMan approached one of them that still seemed to be semi-conscious. Who has done this to you?

The navi painfully answered. **_L-l-look ou-t_**…

A strong voice spoke from around them. _Megadeus Burst!_ A strong blast of energy went toward them and landed right in the middle of the battalion of officials, it exploded repeatedly, wiping about fifty percent of their forces.

It's a trap! Defensive maneuver! Another voice rose as he spoke.

**Element Sword!** A heel navi with two sword scabbards on his shoulder appeared on their rear and cleaved through more than half of their remaining forces. A third one shouted as ProtoMan was trying to rally his forces.

**That red one! He's mine!** Said a heel navi, with a shield on his right arm, that appeared before him with a Tank Cannon that he promptly fired. ProtoMan just had the time to activate his shield to block the ensuing blast, he then shouted.

Retreat!!! Return to you respective operators! The few remaining officials logged out, leaving ProtoMan before the two navis, while a third heel navi with a big fist appeared further away from them.

_Looks like the funs over…_

**Yeah, I had hoped that they would give us a better fight than this!**

**Well, there's still the guy…**

ProtoMan summoned his sword and interrupted the heel navi. Who are you?! What are you trying to accomplish here?!

**Let's just say that there are parties, which wishes to remain anonymous at the moment, that would prefer that your little operation failed. Heh heh heh!**

Is it King?

**So close and yet so far… Hit it, boys!** Bombs appeared inside the shield navi hands and he threw them at ProtoMan, who jumped around the field to evade them. Unfortunately, the navi with the scabbards had been nearby and unleashed a flurry of sword blows at him. ProtoMan blocked it as much as he could, but he noticed that the fist navi had summoned a machine gun and prepared to fire on him.

_Get out of the way 5!_ The navi nicknamed 5, areagrabbed away and left ProtoMan to handle the hail of bullets that was headed toward them.

**You're the one who's in the way!**

While the two heel navis were fighting between each others, the third one created many giant hockey pucks on the ground and sent them at a high speed around the field. **Stay focused boys! You're gonna need it if you don't want my little friends to harm you!** The shield navi then summoned a hammer instead of his unshielded arm and charged toward ProtoMan.

Damn. The sword navi activated his own shield to prevent the impact, but the hammer went through it and packed quite a punch.

**_Step-Sword, Slot-In!_** ProtoMan disappeared and reappeared just before the navi with the fist. He was ready to slice through the navi when one of the pucks arrived on his side and damaged him.

_Sweet dreams._ The navi punched him with his massive fist and sent him on the ground, the heel navi called back his machine gun and pointed it at the sword navi. _You know what they say? To the winner the spoils!_ He fired his machine gun and was surprised to see him disappear again. ProtoMan reappeared behind the fist navi and sliced through him with an Aqua Sword. Such a direct hit left the navi heavily damaged and forced him to logout.

**Man! He took out 4!**

**Doesn't matter! I'll still get him!** A very long sword appeared instead of the shielded navi spare arm and he ran toward ProtoMan, 5 did the same and the two heel navi soon met with ProtoMan own sword.

**_Variable Sword, Slot-In!_** A strange glowing sword replaced ProtoMan own sword and he slashed at both heel navis. As the sword arrived toward them, its length changed, which forced the shield navi to block it on his own, while the sword navi had kicked the other heel navi in the gut and sent him to the ground. A hockey puck arrived from behind the shield navi and sent him on the ground.

You shouldn't have underestimated me, you're gonna pay now! The glowing sword changed into a blade of green energy and sent a wide sonicboom toward both navis. The other heel navi rolled beside 5 and activated his shield program, which absorbed the sonicboom and allowed him to thrust his sword toward ProtoMan. The sword navi hadn't seen that one coming; he barely managed to deflect it, which made his sword shatter. His shoulder was badly hurt in the process and he wasn't sure if he would ever win that fight, those navis weren't the usual Nebula enforcers. Both navis had stood up and were preparing to resume their attack, when suddenly, the shield navi got out of his battle stance.

**We've accomplished our mission, he's calling us back…**

**Already?! Come on 3, we almost had him!**

**Do you truly want to experience the torture again? If you don't, hurry up and jack-out.** The heel navi disappeared leaving the navi with the scabbards alone with ProtoMan.

**Damn you 3!**

The last heel navi was gone and ProtoMan was still in a rough shape. Fortunately, Chaud had bought some energy subchips, so he could make him into an acceptable shape until they were done here…

---

Deeper in the network…

A great energy was emerging from the area, which was caused by the collision of Blaze Wide Burner and the beam that FeralMan had called Nature Wrath. It seemed like neither of them would be victorious, when suddenly, Blaze Wide Burner became too much for FeralMan to handle. The flames pushed the beam back at its source and engulfed FeralMan. When the flames cleared, Blaze could see that the beast navi was in a horrible shape, he could barely lift his own weigh; regardless, he stood up, his anger mask replaced his faceless expression and he painfully lifted his left claw before his own eyes. **I am not going to give up… You will have to delete me!** Said the battered navi.

**Stop this! You're in no shape to fight back, just stop it already!** Just as she was finishing, a loud laugh could be heard in the background.

**_Kekekekeeee!!!_** A black battlechip formed before FeralMan and he spoke.

**A dark chip…** He took the chip in his other claw and threw it vertically; he then lifted his other claw and split it in two, which made the chip disappear. **How dare they insult me with such gifts! As if I could not handle you by myself! I will defeat you, but it will not be because I received outside help.**

_**Then die fool!**_

**Feral Frenzy!!!** The beast navi lifted his claws above him and it seemed as if something was gathering inside him, it was almost as if his injuries weren't bothering him anymore. FeralMan charged toward Blaze, his eyes full of a rage that she had never seen before.

**Stop it! You're gonna get yourself deleted!**

**ARGHHH!!!**

_Fire Blade, Slot-In…_ Said Mhaera as she slotted the chip. The beast navi claws met with her sword and she could feel all of the strength and the rage with which he fought, there was something tragic in the way he was fighting, as if he wanted a death worthy of him. Their blades embrace broke and FeralMan was sending a fast flurry of blows at her, she couldn't evade them all. Soon enough, she was in an as bad shape as the crazed navi.

**What the hell is wrong with you?! You're not like them; you're not someone that should be with Nebula! What are you trying to prove by getting yourself killed!** Their blades met once again and all of their strength was employed to break each other guards.

**You may not understand it now, but someday you will. A warrior without pride, is nothing but a murderer, it is his belief in what he fights that is important. And I lost my purpose long ago… **Suddenly, a sudden burst of strength came from FeralMan, she couldn't handle it; she was sent on the ground further away and FeralMan was ready to deliver her the final blow. But as the beast navi charged toward her, she lifted her sword at him and FeralMan got impaled on the fiery blade, while his claws were but and inch from her...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I did it; I managed to bring back the Brothers! Anyway, next week: Chapter 7: Betrayal of the Dark Knight.


	24. Betrayal of the Dark Knight

Chapter 7

Betrayal of the Dark Knight

---

Deep within Green Town network…

It seemed like the viruses were unexpectedly starting to retreat from the network, as ProtoMan had managed to get further without ever being opposed. He soon found Blaze that was looking down on a heavily wounded beast navi.

**… … Hey! Are you OK? What were you trying to accomplish by doing something so reckless?** Said Blaze to the wounded navi.

Blaze! What's the situation? And is this… FeralMan? Asked ProtoMan.

The girl navi lifted her head and saw the red navi heading toward them. She seemed somewhat relieved that he had finally caught up with her. **Yeah, that guy jumped on me without warning and managed to get himself impaled on my fire blade…** The lion-like navi was painfully attempting to lift his head from the ground. **Hey! Keep it down! Do you want to die that badly?!**

How did you…

Blaze did an exaggerated smile and replied. **The program advance of course! I might have been the one in that shape if I hadn't had it!**

Even so… He's a very strong navi and you're just a g…

Her expression quickly twisted into an angered version of itself. **What is that supposed to mean?**  


Forget it… Answered ProtoMan, who knew better than to get into an argument with her over this.

**Wait a minute! Did you come here on your own?**

No, about 80 of them were wiped in a trap left by Nebula.

Suddenly, Chaud phone rang and he promptly answered. **_Chaud here._**

A voice full of parasites spoke. _**… ..s Roger… headquarter … fallen… canno … … longer…** _The voice suddenly went silent as the parasites got even louder than before.

**_What is it? Roger, is that you? Answer me._** It was useless; the line just got cut due to the hefty amount of parasites. He turned off his phone and spoke to ProtoMan. **_What was that all about… You heard it too, right?_**

Suddenly, FeralMan grabbed Blaze by the neck with his arm that was still in a rather normal shape, and deeply coughed three times before speaking. **_Come here or I will delete her…_** ProtoMan could see the fear in her eyes as she felt the beast navi claw under her neck.

Fine. The sword navi slowly approached the two others, when he was about at arm length; the green navi threw Blaze on the ground and brought ProtoMan before his eyes.

**_Listen up… I w-was only a decoy… As we speak h-he is leading an assault on your headquarter, h-hurry!_** The beast navi arm couldn't hold him any longer and FeralMan lost consciousness.

_I can't believe we've fell for it! I have to hurry._ Thought ProtoMan as he was preparing to jack out.

**Wait a minute! What's going on?!**

Don't worry, I'll be right back. And so, the sword navi jacked out, leaving an infuriated girl and a fainted beast behind him.

---

Officials Headquarter….

Chaud had quickly managed to get back to the headquarter, only to find its entrances completely blocked and the peoples in it gone. Cameras were watching for intruders outside, which forced him to quietly sneak on the wall below those cameras and find a device where he could jack-in. He quickly found the cameras terminal and proceeded to jack ProtoMan in. **_ProtoMan, jack-in!_**

The red navi appeared within the main network, only to find himself surrounded by three heel navi ready to fire on him. ProtoMan jumped to avoid the impact of their busters, but as soon as he landed, one of them was already attacking with a cyber sword. He called his own sword and made the other navi lose his balance, only to find out that the two others had used that moment to bombard him with energy bombs. **_ProtoMan? What's happening?_**

The sword navi swiftly retaliated by disposing of the two bombers, when the last one came from behind and was quickly dealt with. I'm sorry master Chaud, I must have underestimated them. It would seem that those are the true pawns of King…

**_I sincerely hope that you are wrong…_** His phone rang once again and he answered. _**Roger? Is that you?**  
_

**_Yeah, we've finally managed to fix the communication system. What's your status?_**

**_I and ProtoMan are both fine, we're currently investigating something about an assault by Nebula here; it would seem that their presence is already firmly installed. What about everyone? It seems like there's no one left inside._**

**_We have managed to evacuate everyone, our own security system turned against us and they have already breached all but the last firewall. We must stop them immediately…_**

**_Roger that. Chaud out…_**

**_It's hardly the time for such pleasantries!_** Chaud turned off his phone once again, still wondering what Roger was talking about.

ProtoMan continued further inside and soon came within the range of many Canodumbs that were supposed to protect the first firewalls. ProtoMan showed his SSS official ID, when the cannon-like viruses locked on him and fired. **_Step Sword, slot-in!_** The sword navi vanished as the cannon blasts were arriving on him and destroyed the four closest Canodumbs with his Wide Sword.

I wonder how they managed to obtain the passwords of the security system.

_**We have little time to ponder on this, we have to reach the last firewall before they do…**  
_

Understood, resuming investigation.

---

Many firewalls later…

A tall dark purple navi approached the last firewall and opened something within his gauntlet, he entered many numbers inside and the whole wall dissipated a few minutes later. The navi found it very amusing that they hadn't even changed the passwords ever since he left the officials, the foolishness of navis and humans alike seemed to slightly amuse him. He gestured to a whole lot of heel navis, that were standing behind him, to continue onward with the invasion. There were only six of them left around him, the navi then muttered to himself. **I actually expected them to give me a better resistance than this, I always told them that this place wasn't secure enough…** A high-pitched whistle reached his ears, the dark navi called his weapon to him and turned to see who was this whistler. Much to his surprise, he saw ProtoMan along with two of his wounded soldiers. King smirked within his helmet and spoke. **May I assume that FeralMan was disposed of?**

No, but he isn't really in a great shape now…

**Good for him… Bad for you.** ProtoMan soon realized that they were being circled by six heel navis that were waiting but a single command from King to delete him. **I thought that I had made myself clear the last time we spoke. Of course, you always were a slow learner…**

Knock it off King! There no reason why you should remain with these monsters!

The dark navi remained as stoic as ever and replied. **Did you notice anything different, ProtoMan?** The sword navi checked around and made it clear that he didn't know. **This time around…** The former Net Savior entered his battle stance and readied his dark halberd. **I am in charge!** King then charged toward the sword navi at a speed that was quite frightening, considering the fact that he was carrying a pretty heavy weapon.

It was so obvious, the only reason that the invasion in Netopia failed, was simply because King wasn't the one that had planned it, ProtoMan knew far too well that his former mentor would never have attacked the officials if he wasn't certain that he would succeed. Much like today, he had mysteriously obtained all of the security passwords and had managed to lure the officials out of their true objectives. The red navi watched the blade come toward him and braced for impact, but as the dark navi was about to strike, he threw the official off balance with a rather painful blow coming from his left elbow. King used ProtoMan confusion to his advantage and attempted to slash ProtoMan with his weapon. The sword navi activated his shield program, but the shield wasn't enough to absorb the imminent attack and he was forced on the ground.** _AreaGrab, slot-in!_** The official vanished form the ground and appeared just before a heel navi that pushed him back in the circle, in which he and the dark navi had been fighting.

**Stop playing around, there's no way that you can win this…**

We'll see about that!

**_Step Sword, Hero Sword, Step Cross, slot-in!_**

Program advance: Evil Cut! ProtoMan appeared near the former Net Savior, who had more than enough time to activate his dark purple tower shield, on which we could see a flawless sapphire. The sword navi unleashed three powerful sword blows at the shield, but was left dumfound when he saw that the gem was now glowing and that a light blue beam headed toward him. The beam of energy slightly damaged him and left his guard completely open. The dark navi dismissed his shield and charged a powerful energy within his chest; he then sent a gigantic X-like beam at ProtoMan who was sent flying further away.

**You should have listened to me when I gave you your chance, now, it is too late…**

**_Custom Sword, Slow Gauche, slot-in!_** A long purple blade appeared instead of ProtoMan right arm and both navis weapon clashed right afterward.

**You used to have so much potential, how could you be reduced to something so pitiful...**

I wouldn't have guessed that you would sink so low as well.

**Such a shame really, I have formed you so that nothing could ever stand in your path, not even myself. I guess that this blue navi must be at fault, if only you had deleted him when you had the opportunity…**

I… King was amazed by his former student carelessness, listening to the words of your enemy, only hold you back from doing what you must.

**Never forget this; never leave your guard open. Never!** The dark navi punched the red one in the gut and made him fall on his knees. King noticed the sword that was now glowing with an overwhelming light and jumped a few panels away.

**_Now! ProtoMan!_** The red navi finally came back to his senses and stood up.

Meanwhile, King had smashed his halberd on the ground and created a massive tremor in the process. **It is too late.** The boulders of rocks fell on ProtoMan and completely buried him.

In the real world, Chaud jacked out ProtoMan as his navi obviously stood no chance against King in his current state. I'm sorry, master Chaud…

**_So am I…_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little late if that's not a lot… Anyway, I'll stop talking about myself and give you the next chapter title. So, this week: Chapter 8: A Date?!


	25. A Date!

Chapter 8

A Date?!

---

Mhaera apartment…

Mhaera had just finished her breakfast when she finally managed to pull herself together, she definitely wasn't as awake as she used to be in the officials Headquarter; she must had truly missed sleeping in a true bed. The authorities couldn't repair the troubles caused by FeralMan before this morning and all the content of her fridge probably wasn't good anymore after a whole night without current. She hadn't even been able to eat anything and had been particularly hungry this morning, though she felt slightly annoyed when she thought that she would have to go buy some other food and that she couldn't have her favorite meal last night.

For some reason, Blaze seemed to be a little grumpy today; Of course, she wouldn't tell her the reason of her bad mood, she would probably have to deal with it until she would get back to her usual self. She figured that this would be the perfect day to finish the preparations of what she had been planning since a little while, but first, she would have to go to the officials temporary headquarter. She had been quite shocked when she had learned that the Headquarter was invaded last night and that they were forced to evacuate, she had absolutely no idea of what was going on and wasn't especially comfortable with it.

She headed toward the glass that separated the kitchen and her pseudo-balcony and looked at the city around her; she had always liked this view, that way that she could gaze upon the peaceful city that was Green Town. She took out her PET and spoke to her navi.

_Still the same?_

**Yeah, I'm still mad.** Answered Blaze in a tone that seemed a little harsher than usual.

_I see… Well, I guess that it is fine, I may need you to be like this today..._ Replied Mhaera.

**What for?**

_We will be paying a little visit to FeralMan, it will probably be useless, but we might learn something useful from this._

**I'd prefer if we remained here today, I don't feel like going out.**

_Wish it or not, I'm going there. This is too bad though, I needed you to do an errand for me, but I guess that I will just have to find another way.  
_

**Alright, alright, but stop trying to make me feel guilty with that weird psychology of yours.**

_I would never…_

---

Officials temporary headquarter…

It had been a horrible day for the officials, it seemed like everyone were on the edge and it seemed like none of them ever dreamed that they would be thrown out of their own headquarter. Chaud had been locked inside a room with a few SSS officials that seemed to be quite mad at Roger, who was desperately trying to defend himself. A particular official seemed to be quite quick to place the blame on Roger and was almost shouting within the room.

**_No matter if you captured the culprit of Green Town disturbance! The fact is that you left our own headquarter be taken without even trying to defend it! What will the peoples think?! If they believe that the officials are helpless before Nebula, they will lose their trust in us and chaos will follow!_**

**I already told you that it was too risky to leave our personnel within the Headquarter, we couldn't afford to have all of our staff locked inside a Nebula occupied building.** Answered Roger, who was trying to regain confidence.

**_Really? Hah! And what of those countless officials navi that were deleted in Green Town?! Would Nebula had ever been able to occupy the building if you had left them to defend the Headquarter?!_** Added the seemingly angered official.

**T-That's not…** Answered Roger who was starting to have sweats on his forehead.

**_Have you even thought about the repercussions of your actions?! Nebula now has access to every secrets that we have so carefully protected since all of those years, you've wasted the efforts of countless officials!_**

Chaud almost couldn't believe the nerve of this man; he didn't even understand the true gravity of the situation. He finally spoke to shut him for good. **_Secrets? What secrets? I'm afraid that there are hardly any secrets left now._**

**_Ahhh! And so the guiltiest of all finally open his mouth! Tell me Chaud, where were you when this invasion began? What happened to the whole battalion of officials that we have sent to assist you?_**

**_Don't try to divert the issue at hand._** Coldly replied the boy who didn't seemed to be surprised at the official reaction. **_The fact is that we all fell victim to a masterfully played act…_**

Chaud was interrupted by the official who seemed to try to get the attention back to him. _**Oh! Really? And I am supposed to be the one who divert from the issue at hand? The fact is that almost all of the officials that we leant you were deleted!**  
_

Another official raised his voice to defend the boy. _Those facts are false; all of the officials that we interrogated said that the situation was hopeless and that Chaud and his navi saved them all. If it wasn't of them, they would never had made it back here._

**_The result is the same regardless of the circumstances, we've lost a high number of fully able officials that were foolishly led into a trap by this boy!_**

**_None of us here would have been able to do anything. We aren't fighting the usual Nebula minions here. We're pitted against our own former Net Savior… King!_**

**_You must be mad! King was deleted and you know it! Look at the reports, it is written black on white!_**

**_Really? How many of you know all the passwords of the security system and all the passwords of the firewalls?!_** The room suddenly went silent, none of them knew them all and there were none of them that could remember all of those. **_You see? We were all the victim of this act; we were lured right into a trap in Green Town while King had more than enough time to carry out his plan. With all of the systems passwords and the troops that were at his disposition, there was no way that we could have avoided this. The facts speak for themselves, King has returned and this time, it is to crush us! You've all seen what he's able to do, conquering our headquarter is nothing compared to what we have seen him do in the past._**

**_Even so, Nebula has their hands on every single of our secrets, there's no way that they will leave us alone now!_**

Chaud had enough of this man stubbornness and lashed back at him. **_Once again, what secrets?! King already knew them all. The whole point of this operation was to cause fear in the population and prove just how helpless we are before them. Why don't you pencil pushers stop arguing between each others and starts to think?!_**

This will be quite enough Chaud. Said one of the older officials in the room. With all of the events that were put in light in this meeting, I suggest that we suspend it for now and take some times to think about what is to be our next action. Those in favor? A majority of officials raised their hands. Those against it? None dared to raise their hand as they were too afraid to displease the others. Fine, we will continue this meeting at another time, thank you all for you time.  


Chaud quickly went out, but was soon joined by Roger who seemed to be quite relieved that he was finally out of there. **Thank you Chaud. I thought that my head was about to fall back there. I agree with what you said, it's about time that we act properly again.**

**_I see…_** The boy simply left the official to his business and went toward the detention cube that the officials had prepared for FeralMan…

---

FeralMan Detention Cube…

ProtoMan had entered the detention cube so that he could interrogate FeralMan as per his operator order. On his way toward the sealed area, he found Blaze that was heading toward the exit. When they arrived beside each others, he greeted her.

Hi. Suddenly, something happened so fast that he couldn't react. Blaze had slapped him as hard as she could and had left a large red mark on his face. He gathered his wits together and asked. Was it something I said?

**How about "I'll be right back"!** He finally remembered now, he had left her alone with a fainted FeralMan back at Green Town while he was trying to stop King from invading the officials Headquarter. **You have left me all alone without even telling me what the hell was going on and left me to carry FeralMan back to the Headquarter on my own! Not only did I had to go back all the way to the temporary one because no told me that the old one had been invaded, but do you even have a single idea how much FeralMan weigh?!!!** She might have been a little excessive in her way of doing it, but she was real mad at him and she wouldn't let him get away with it.

ProtoMan realized that perhaps he might had been a little rude with her, he would have be a little nicer to her in the future, since that he didn't especially wanted to experience the pain that he felt on his cheek right now. Sorry…

Blaze wanted to slap him again but was stopped by a call coming from Mhaera, urging her to hurry back to her. **You're lucky that Mhaera is calling for me or I wouldn't let you off that easy.** She continued toward the exit and stopped a few steps later. **Oh! I almost forgot. Tell Chaud that Mhaera want him to meet her at the lobby.**

Why?

Blaze made a gesture with her hand that made it quite clear that she was going to explain it. **She wanna ask him on a date.** She said that as if it wasn't any big deal, but ProtoMan was quite shocked about what he just heard.

Wait a minute, what do you mean by "She wants to ask him on a date?"

**I doubt that I can make myself any clearer, I gotta go now.** And then, she hurried toward the exit of the detention cube.

ProtoMan didn't exactly understood what this was all about, but he figured that he should hurry and get on with this interrogation so that he could get back to his master and let him deal with it. The red navi entered the cell area and approached the chained FeralMan, the beast masks were all sealed inside three metal boxes, only leaving him with the one with a depressed expression on it. The beast navi raised his head and saw the sword navi approaching him. **_Come for me, have you? Well, I had hoped for a more honorable death than this one. But I guess that it is to be expected from those cowards that you serve. So, let's get on with it, delete me._**

It is up to you to decide what will happen… You will tell me what I want to know, or else…

_**I am not afraid of you, I have lived the path of a warrior since the very moment I was created, I am fully prepared to face my demise.**  
_

I will ask this only once, what can you tell me about King?

**_I refuse to answer this._**

So be it. The red navi approached the beast navi and punched him right in the gut, forcing the prideful navi on the ground. Is that your only answer? Asked ProtoMan while a sword appeared instead of his forearm.

FeralMan defiantly raised his head and stared right in the sword navi eyes. **_Do not let my current mask deceive you, I am not afraid of you at all, I will not speak no matter what you do to me… I am already dead…_**

I see, there's no way that I can convince you to speak…

**_No, you may try to question me about something else. Though, I will only answer it if I am allowed to do so._**

ProtoMan dismissed his sword and turned his back on FeralMan. No, you are of no use to me if you can't give me the answers that I seek.

**_The answers that you seek will be found within the heat of battle, our weapons speak truer than words. You, King, me, we all know this deep within ourselves…_**

Perhaps you are right…

**_By the way, you could learn a lot from that friend of yours that came earlier, she is much nicer than you are…_**

After you've seen as much as I did, being nice is a luxury that you can no longer afford. ProtoMan left the cell, leaving FeralMan alone once again.

**_Perhaps you can still be saved… But you are asking yourself the wrong questions…_**

---

Officials temporary Headquarter lobby…

Chaud was near the lobby when he finally realized that he hadn't asked ProtoMan about the motive of this message that he got from Blaze. _**What did Blaze asked you to tell me again?** _Asked Chaud to his PET.

Mhaera wants you to meet her at the lobby…  


**_Why?_**

Blaze actually told me that she wanted to ask you on a date…

**_Stop fooling around and tell me what she truly told you._**

I'm afraid that I am speaking the truth master Chaud… This is exactly what her navi told me.

Chaud wouldn't believe something this absurd, there was no way that ProtoMan was speaking the truth. He would probably have to wait for Mhaera to tell him what she wanted. He entered the lobby and found her waiting on a comfortable chair.

_Oh! Hi Chaud… I was worried that Blaze wasn't able to find you…_

**_Well, she did, what do you want?_** He realized that he asked this a little bluntly, but he was exhausted by that meeting he had earlier and had little patience left in him.

Mhaera somehow thought that he might had been angry at her over something, though she couldn't find anything wrong that she could have done to him. She would probably be better off to get to the point right away. _Well… I wanted to thank you for what you did last night… If it hadn't been of you and ProtoMan, Green Town might have fallen under the hands of Nebula…  
_

**_Is that the only reason you asked me to come here?_**

_Actually, no. I wanted to thank you more properly so, I wondered if you… If you would like to come over to my apartment for diner tomorrow…_ Chaud was stunned for a second by what he had just heard, ProtoMan was right; she do was asking him on a date, the way she worded it and the way she asked it made no doubt about it. _So… What do you think?_

She had taken him by surprise and he had absolutely no idea what to answer, the only thing that was on his mind now, was to hurry to his room and rest. He figured that the quickest way to get on with it would be to accept and deal with it tomorrow. He answered her in the most neutral manner that he could. **_Fine…_**

Mhaera looked very relieved by his answer and spoke. _Great! See you tomorrow, I'll send Blaze to give you my address. Bye…_ She hurried toward the exit when she finally turned back to him. _I forgot, what is your favorite kind of meat?_

The boy had been left a little dumbfounded by her previous reaction and managed to answer something. **_Beef…_**

_Ok, bye._ And so, the girl left. Chaud spent no time pondering over this, he quickly headed to his room and fell on the bed and soon lost any awareness of what was around him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exceptionally, there shall be two chapters published next week, one part in the middle of the week and the second one at the end of the week. So, next week: Chapter 9: On a Calm Day.


	26. On a Calm Day Chaud PoV

Chapter 9

On a Calm day (Chaud Point of View)

---

Some streets around the officials temporary headquarter…

It seemed like fate was conspiring against Chaud these days, he had woken up this morning only to find out that he had been sleeping since the very middle of yesterday afternoon. He wasn't surprised to hear that another meeting was being held right in the morning to discuss more thoroughly of their options, as usual, nothing really came out of this except for something about nominating one of them as the head of the SSS officials that would be in charge of acting directly against Nebula; to him, it seemed like this was nothing more than some administrative mumbo-jumbo, this would only cause endless chatters and would accomplish nothing in the end. The way things were going, Nebula would be free to do whatever they pleased and there would be nothing they could do about it.

The rest of the afternoon was still very vague in his mind, it seemed like he was wandering aimlessly around the city and he didn't seemed to be able to get anything clear out of his mind, he would need some vacations once this whole Nebula stuff would be over. He was currently walking on a street full of cafés and restaurants when he was brought back from his daydreaming by a loud beep coming from his PET.

You have mail, master Chaud.

The boy consulted his mails and found a mail coming from Mhaera navi. _Right, I said I would have diner at her apartment tonight…_ Her coordinates were inside the mail, along with the hour she suggested him to come. He wasn't exactly sure what came over him yesterday, it seemed to him that he wasn't exactly there when she suddenly invited him there, he must have been in the same state as he was now. It was too late to refuse now, she would probably already have prepared everything for tonight and she was probably making a big fuss over it. That was the last thing he had expected from her, he hadn't really gave her much attention, both when they were on the job or staying together at the headquarter; he felt ashamed that he might had been completely oblivious to it, like that dummy of Lan. 

_No, I'm not that pathetic._ Thought Chaud as he remembered that it had been three years since he had noticed that Mayl had something for Lan, and that fool hadn't even realized it by now. Time went on as he continued his wandering, when he finally realized that time was running short and that he would have to get to Green Town very soon…

---

Near Mhaera apartment…

The boy had just entered the tall building where Mhaera had told him that she stayed, it seemed like there were very few residents within that place, it was a calm and silent place. As he was getting up the stairs, he met an old woman that was coming down from them. **_Hello, are you here to see Mhaera?_** Asked the old woman.

**_What? Is she the only one staying in this building?_** Replied Chaud, who was quite surprised at how quickly she found out why he was here.

**_Beside me, yes. They are all vacant or the residents are on vacations. Besides, there aren't plenty of kids around here._**

**_I guess that it make sense._**

_**I'm Rosa, though I'm sorry to tell you that she seems to be a little busy right now, why don't you have a cup of tea with me while waiting?**  
_

**_I don't think that I c…_**

_**Wonderful, follow me.** _Chaud was almost dragged by the old woman to her own apartment, there was only one way that he could had described it, it looked old. Rosa made him sit down at her table, went to the kitchen and brought back two cup to tea.

**_Thanks, I guess…_** The old woman wasn't really listening to him, she quickly sat and spoke.

**_So, how come that you know Mhaera?_**

**_Hm… She's a work acquaintance._** Answered Chaud as he took a sip from his tea.

**_Really?_** Asked the woman with her brow raised. **_So you must be coming from the big city, what is she doing there anyway, she change subject every time I ask her._**

It seemed pretty obvious that for some reasons, Mhaera didn't want the old woman to know that she was an official netbattler. _**Well, we are both helping with lots of administrative stuff for the city. Paperwork and the like.** _Said the boy as he took another sip. It wasn't exactly a lie, but he was finding this old woman to be a little creepy, it seemed more like an interrogation than a conversation. The old woman lowered her brow and took a sip of her own tea.

**_Aren't you both a little too young for this kind of work? In what grade are you?_**

**_I'm currently finishing junior high school…_**

**_It is way too soon for kids like you to be studying that much. Regardless, I believe that Mhaera should be done by now._** The woman took away the two almost full cups of teas and made it quite clear that she wanted him to leave. **_Goodbye Chaud._**

**_How did you… I haven't even told you my name…_**

**_Never underestimate an old person ability to gather information._** The door closed almost instantly behind the boy.

_What a strange old woman…_

---

Mhaera apartment…

Chaud knocked on the door and was waiting for a reply. **Enter, its not locked.**

He entered and scanned the room around him, the room was quite clean as he had expected, a white round table was in the middle of the room and there was a glass opening on the wall that led to a very small balcony, whose solidity was quite questionable; there were two openings, one to the right that led to a small living room in which he could see a sofa and a TV, and another one that led to a brightly lit room that he assumed to be the kitchen; the interior design was way more efficient than he had previously expected, it seemed that her parents weren't very attracted to that sort of things. There were a lot of strange sound coming from the kitchen and he heard Mhaera loudly telling him something above the ruckus. **I'm almost done here, make yourself at home, I will be here shortly!**

He found those sounds quite creepy; either he would have to eat something extremely burnt or something extremely strange. _I'll know soon enough…_ He headed toward the living room and opened the TV, he switched the channel to the news and tried to listen to what they were saying.

**_... kill me! Yes, when the old woman fell down on the floor laughing, while playing a game show with her family, the only thing she could say was: "You're going to kill me!". But on to more important news… It would seems that the incident in Green Town two days ago wasn't the only thing that happened. Apparently, the Electopian officials Headquarter was taken over by extremists. A group going by the name of Nebula took the credit for this action and the officials Headquarter is currently being closely watched by the Net Police, the group speakers haven't given any indications on their intentions and have currently severed their communication with the Net Police. Coming up next, the world oldest woman has died. But first, why can fries make you fat…_** Chaud closed the TV, only to find out that Mhaera had been standing behind him the whole time. She was in the same kind of clothing as usual, which kinda made him feel a little more relaxed, he wasn't exactly comfortable with that date thing. She was a nice girl and all, but he hadn't exactly given her much thought that way.

**Hi.**

**_Hi…_**

**Did you have any trouble finding the place? You're a little late, aren't you?**

**_Some old lady got a hold of me and dragged me to her apartment to take some tea, she seemed to know you somehow…_**

**This must be Rosa, sorry, she can be a little forceful sometimes. But she's a nice woman.**

**_If you say so…_**

His answer must have thrown her a little off balance as she hurried to change subject quite quickly. **So, the diner is almost ready, if you would sit down while I go get it.** He obeyed her and sat down on one of the four chairs that were around the white table, while she was heading in the kitchen. Mhaera soon came back with two plates; she gave him the first one and placed the other on the other side of the table. She sat as well and awaited for his reaction, while he was looking at the newly arrived plate, it was a few slices of roasted beef along with pears and rice-like potatoes. **I hope that you like roasted beef…**

She didn't seem to be bringing any other plates, which made him quite uncomfortable as she must have made sure that they would be alone. He figured that he should at least make sure that he wasn't wrong. **_Yes, but what about your parent? Are they having diner with us?_**

She somewhat seemed uneasy when she answered his question. **I doubt it… I haven't seen them in a while…**

**_What do you mean?_**

**I haven't seen them in six years… You understand what I mean?**

He felt a little bad for hitting a bad spot like this. **_Sorry… How did they…_**

**No problem, there's no way you could have known, let's just say that levitating buses are far more reliable these days than they used to be. So, we should probably concentrate on our plates before they get cold. Bon appétit.**

He took a bite out of the beef, to see if he was right about the kitchen ruckus. Surprisingly enough, it had an even greater taste than what she used to cook for both of them back at the old headquarter, and her food was always very good compared to the one he cooked. _Seems like I was wrong…_

They both had remained silent until they both finished about half of their plates. Chaud realized that nothing made any sense around him, how could a girl like her afford such an apartment. **_Sorry, but if your parents aren't here anymore, how can you afford this place?_**

**My parents had lived on very little during their whole lives, they were simple peoples and they owned a souvenir shop beside the flower one below here, which they also helped with. This has left me with a hefty amount of money. Of course, I had a little help from Rosa too, who helped me by giving me a job at her flower shop. She used to be a good friend of my parents; she has helped me a lot ever since their death.**

**_I see, what are you doing with the officials then? It seems obvious that you don't need the money._**

**I guess not, I guess that I just got dragged there from the very moment that I stumbled upon that berserk navi, I got carried all the way there and here I am. But what about you? How are your parents like?**

**_My mom died a little while after I was born so I never really knew her, as for my…_**

**Your dad is the head of a big company, is that right?**  


**_How do you…_**

**The N1… I was watching when the incident happened…**

**_Yes, I should have known, there were plenty of peoples that have seen this… Hardly my proudest moment._**

**That's not true, it's not like you had any choice in the matter.**

**_Perhaps, but if it wasn't of Lan…_**

**That guy… Too bad there were never a final between both of you, that would have been a spectacular netbattle…**

**_What do you think of him?_**

****

**_How he fights, what do you think of him?_**

**He's good, that's for sure, a little too crude in his technique though. His success seems to be all thanks to his relationship with his navi, I can't really say if he's a prodigy or just a lucky guy.**

**_How do you think the battle would have ended?_**

**The odds? About sixty to forty for you, the odds tends to change as the netbattle go on, so I can't say for sure.**

Her answer was quite interesting; the odds that ProtoMan had given him were quite similar, though they weren't as cautious as hers._ **I see.**_ After he said this, the silence came over them once again. His mind was wandering away, strangely, he was reminded of an official about in the middle of his thirties, this man had blue hairs and always seemed to dress in somber cloths. He was back at a particular moment when he had failed the test that this man had put him to, this man had simulated that King had been captured by a group of heel navis that had infiltrated the Headquarter; He and ProtoMan were to rescue him while the other officials were taking care of the other heel navis, he didn't knew it at that moment, but this was all an act made by Asouran to test him.

When ProtoMan had finally made it there, King was out of combat and the heel navi was using him as a navi shield to protect himself from the sword navi, there was a slight opening near the heel navi head that ProtoMan could use with his canon chip; King was trying to get away on his own, but he wasn't strong enough to do it. His former mentor urged him to get rid of the heel navi, he and ProtoMan couldn't do it, the heel navi made serious damage to King with his weapon, who fell down afterward. Just after, he found out that this was all a play to see if he could handle situations such as these. He had failed, Asouran had told him something that was still haunting him now: "Learn this lesson well Chaud, friendship, love, pity, all of those things are simply holding you back from doing what you must. If it would have been the other way around, King wouldn't have hesitated to attack the heel navi and might have succeeded in rescuing your navi. The only thing you accomplished, was to ensure that King wouldn't survive and giving the culprit a chance to escape."

_What am I doing here? I don't need her, I don't need any friends, I'm her teacher and nothing more._

He soon found out that he had finished his plate while he was thinking and Mhaera had taken both his plate and hers to the kitchen. She came back and asked. **Did you like it?**

**_Yes, thank you. I will go now, if you would excuse me._**

She obviously couldn't hide her surprise and said. **Already?**

**_Yes, it is time for me to go. Bye._** He headed toward the door and opened it when he was stopped by Mhaera asking him something.

**Is it about King?**

He turned back to her, a look of disbelief on his face, how could SHE know. **_How come that you know that name?_**

**I have my ways, I do know what he is for you and ProtoMan and I also know that he is the navi that we have met in Netopia. He is probably also the one that invaded our headquarter two days ago, am I right?**

Chaud turned back toward the exit and harshly replied. **_Stop spying on me._** And so, he left…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Chapter 10: On a Calm Day (Mhaera PoV).


	27. On a Calm Day Mhaera PoV

Chapter 10

On a Calm Day (Mhaera Point of View)

---

Mhaera apartment…

Mhaera was drowned by work this particular night, not only would Chaud be there soon, but she just wasn't done with the meal yet. As she was finishing to cut the meat properly, she checked to see if she had everything ready to prepare the sauce; she soon found out that she had thought about everything except the sauce. _There's no way that I can do a roasted beef without sauce…_ She was soon interrupted by Blaze, whom she had sent to prepare the stove so that she could help her to cook it.

**What's with the dreamy face? Thinking about him, aren't you?**

_No, I forgot about the sauce… But I have to watch the meat or it will burn while I'm away… But if I don't, it won't be tasty at all._

**Don't worry about that, I'll start the heating and you go get the sauce, ok?**

_Are you sure about that? You've never really done this on your own…_

**It'll be all right, just go get it and It'll be ready when you come back.**

_Ok, thanks._ Mhaera hurried to the door, when something came back to her, she had forgotten to ask him if he preferred it bloodied or well cooked. She went back to the kitchen and asked her navi about which she should take. _Blaze, do you think he would prefer it bloodied? Or should we make the two of them, just to be on the safe side?_

**That's just silly! If he liked it well cooked, you would be forced to go through the bloodied one. What person, in their right mind, would eat their roasted beef bloodied anyway?**

_Good point. Well, I'm off!_

---

About half an hour later…

The girl had finally managed to get everything that she had forgotten to get and was relieved that Chaud hadn't arrived while she was gone. As she approached the kitchen, she heard a voice coming from there; she soon found out that what she heard was Rosa, the old woman seemed to be involved in a long debate with Blaze. _Hi Rosa, what are you doing here?_

**Nothing, I just smelled some smoke near the door and went to check what you were doing.** Answered the old woman.

_I see… Blaze, are you done with the meat yet?_ Asked Mhaera to her navi.

Blaze replied from her PET that was on the table. **Almost done, I figured that I should wait since you weren't done with the sauce and the potatoes.**

_Good, I'm going to get on with it right away. _The girl hurried and got to work.

**Why are you rushing like that? Are you waiting for someone?**

_Yes, he should be here any minute now._

**He?** Asked the old woman with her brow raised.

_A work acquaintance._ Answered the girl, who was still busy struggling with her potatoes.

**Is that so?**

_Yes it is._

Rosa stood from her chair and spoke. **Well, I will be on my way, I don't want to be in the way when he gets here. Bye dear.**

_Bye._ And so, the old woman was gone.

---

Twenty minutes later…

A loud knock had taken Mhaera away from her work, as she was finishing to prepare the meal. Obviously, at the time it was, it had to be Chaud. _Enter, its not locked._Finally, all of her work might finally pay; She had noticed just how his mood had darkened since the last weeks and figured that she had try to cheer him up, the incident in Green Town finally gave her the perfect excuse to invite him here, as he would probably had refused if he knew of her true motive. _I'm almost done here, make yourself at home, I will be here shortly!_

She was soon done with the preparations and found him checking the TV in the living room. She caught enough of it to know that he was checking if they had found out about the invasion of their headquarters. She thought. _God! He's such a workaholic, it's no wonder that he always remained at the headquarter instead of going back home._ She felt a little more confident here than she usually was elsewhere.

Chaud closed the TV and soon found out that she had been behind him this whole time. She was the first to break the silence. _Hi._

**_Hi…_**

By now, she was beginning to wonder what took him so long, she figured that she was better off to ask him while he was there. _Did you have any trouble finding the place? You're a little late, aren't you?_

**_Some old lady got a hold of me and dragged me to her apartment to take some tea; she seemed to know you somehow…_**

_This must be Rosa, sorry, she can be a little forceful sometimes. But she's a nice woman._

**_If you say so…_** She had forgotten about it, that way that he had to cut conversations with that kind of answers; she hated it when he did that, but she figured that it wasn't exactly the best time to make a fuss about it, so she quickly changed to subject.

_So, the diner is almost ready, if you would sit down while I go get it._ She quickly went to the kitchen and checked everything over with Blaze.

**Would you stop worrying like this?! This date will be perfect, just relax and enjoy yourself.**

She was somehow happy that there was still a lot of noises coming from the kitchen, as he might have misinterpreted what Blaze said. _How many times will I have to tell you that this isn't a date?_

**Yeah, yeah, lie all you want about it; but this is so obviously a date!**

She figured that there was no point in arguing with her, as she proved to be extremely stubborn when she wanted to; and she didn't had enough time to talk her out of it. So, she went to the kitchen with the two plates, gave the first one to Chaud and kept the second one for herself; she then sat on the opposite side of the boy and waited to see his reaction about the meal. His face wasn't exactly telling her if he was happy or unhappy about it, so she said. _I hope that you like roasted beef…_

**_Yes, but what about your parent? Are they having diner with us?_**

There it was, she had actually hoped that he would avoid that subject, but it couldn't be helped now. She timidly answered. _I doubt it… I haven't seen them in a while…_

**_What do you mean?_**

It was just as usual, he wouldn't quit and she was at his mercy. _I haven't seen them in six years… You understand what I mean?_

**_Sorry… How did they…_**

She had never thought that she would live long enough to see Chaud apologize for something, she just couldn't picture him in such a situation, it was a little creepy… _No problem, there's no way you could have known, let's just say that levitating buses are far more reliable these days than they used to be. So, we should probably concentrate on our plates before they get cold. Bon appétit._

She saw him take a bite and saw some hints that told her that he liked it. She was happy about it, he didn't seemed to have any close friends at all and he seemed to be a little too focused on his work; this would surely allow him to relax a little bit, he always seemed on the edge when she saw him at work. However, she noticed that he seemed quite nervous somehow, as they had both remained silent for a while. She told herself. _I hope that he doesn't think that this is a date…_ Now that she thought about it, Blaze hadn't exactly been that specific about what she told him, she might had slightly altered what she meant; but she wouldn't ask him about it, it was already awkward enough without making things worse.

When they were about at half of their meal, Chaud finally spoke. **_Sorry, but if your parents aren't here anymore, how can you afford this place?_**

It made sense that he would ask this, it was indeed quite strange that she could have her own apartment at her age. _My parents had lived on very little during their whole lives, they were simple peoples and they owned a souvenir shop beside the flower one below here, which they also helped with. This has left me with a hefty amount of money. Of course, I had a little help from Rosa too, who helped me by giving me a job at her flower shop. She used to be a good friend of my parents; she has helped me a lot ever since their death.  
_

**_I see, what are you doing with the officials then? It seems obvious that you don't need the money._**

_I guess not, I guess that I just got dragged there from the very moment that I stumbled upon that berserk navi, I got carried all the way there and here I am. But what about you? How are your parents like?_ She was a little intrigued about what kinds of parents he had, she almost couldn't even imagine him with parents as he already seemed to handle everything in his life by himself.

**_My mom died a little while after I was born so I never really knew her, as for my…_**

_Your dad is the head of a big company, is that right?_ As she asked this, she felt a little sorry for him; even though both of her parents were dead, she at least had the chance to know both of them a little, she was very fond of those memories.

**_How do you…_**

_The N1… I was watching when the incident happened…_

**_Yes, I should have known, there were plenty of peoples that have seen this… Hardly my proudest moment._**

She had expected no less from him, he was still blaming himself for it, but what could he possibly have done about it? _That's not true, it's not like you had any choice in the matter._

**_Perhaps, but if it wasn't of Lan…_**

She was still a little bitter about the N1, she had been so excited by this event and she truly had been looking forward to the final, but the WWW absolutely had to spoil it all. _That guy… Too bad there were never a final between both of you, that would have been a spectacular netbattle…_

**_What do you think of him?_**

_What kind of question is that?_ She thought, what did this have to do with anything.

**_How he fights, what do you think of him?_**

That was a false alert; he was probably testing her to see how she judged her opponents when they were on the job. _He's good, that's for sure, a little too crude in his technique though. His success seems to be all thanks to his relationship with his navi, I can't really say if he's a prodigy or just a lucky guy._

**_How do you think the battle would have ended?_**

_The odds? About sixty to forty for you, the odds tends to change as the netbattle go on, so I can't say for sure._

**_I see._**

There he went again, why couldn't she find anything to answer to this when he was around? Later during the diner, she noticed that the boy seemed to be elsewhere, there was a brooding look about him that she felt that she knew somehow; she was wondering what he was thinking about, but as usual, he remained a total mystery to her. She soon saw that he was done and took both plates back to the kitchen, she soon came back only to find him in the same state as earlier. _Did you like it?_

**_Yes, thank you. I will go now, if you would excuse me._**

Now, that was surprising, he said that so suddenly that she thought that she had misunderstood him. _Already?_ She remembered at that moment, where she had seen this expression of his, this had happened every time that he had met with King…

**_Yes, it is time for me to go. Bye._**

He went toward the exit, she didn't knew why she said this, but she couldn't let all of her effort go to waste; for a moment, he had opened to her during the diner, and now he was shutting right before her. _Is it about King?_

He had turned back to her, a look of disbelief on his face. **_How come that you know that name?_**

_I have my ways, I do know what he is for you and ProtoMan and I also know that he is the navi that we have met in Netopia. He is probably also the one that invaded our headquarter two days ago, am I right?_

He turned his back on her, and told her in a harsh way. **_Stop spying on me._** And so, he left her all alone within the apartment. She stayed stunned for a minute.

_What was I thinking…_ She went back to the kitchen and was somehow brought back to reality by Blaze who had loudly asked.

**Is he gone already?!**  


_Yeah…_

**What?! Don't tell me that you spoiled everything again?!**

_I don't know… And frankly, I don't think I want to know…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next week: Chapter 11: A Shocking New Threat.


	28. A Shocking New Threat

Chapter 11

A Shocking New Threat

Unknown to our two officials, while they were pondering on that disastrous night, someone was plotting to tear apart the relative peace in which they lived for the past few days. Inside the officials former headquarter, King was preparing his next operation; his forces had suffered a great loss after FeralMan got captured and it seemed like the tensions between him and Schilt became even worse than usual. King was pondering on his throne when the sound of footsteps caught his attention. **So... You have finally heeded my offer…**

The footsteps stopped as the alien navi stopped at a moderate distance from him. The strange navi replied. **_Yes, do you still agree with my demands?_**

The arrogance of this navi displeased him greatly; he would never rely on such a navi if he had a choice in the matter. **Your demands? You are in no position to demand anything from me. However, I offer you the opportunity to earn it by yourself under our patronage.**

**_Have it your way, as long as I can find funding for my master researches, I'll be serving you for the time being._**

**As a sign of our good will, we have prepared an operation to allow you to get a part of your funding right away; we have sent the details to your operator, I'm sure that you will be most pleased with our cooperation in this matter.**

**_Fine… But this had better not be a trick, or I'll be giving you a piece of my mind!_**

King sighed. **Just make sure that you get the job done and you will be rewarded accordingly… Before you go, we have a few pests that have been interfering with our operations recently, should you find them; you have permission to deal with them as you see fit, but don't get overconfident, don't get deleted if it can be helped.**

**_There's nothing to worry about, if they get in my way, I'll fry them!_** The alien navi disappeared and left King on his own.

The dark navi scanned the darkness around him and smirked as he noticed a figure that was attempting to hide its presence. **What is it this time?**

The cloaked navi approached the tall navi and spoke. _Why are you already planning another operation? We have more urgent matters at hand, do I need to remind you that the officials captured one of our agents; we must retrieve him before they get anything out of him…_

**FeralMan… There is nothing to worry about, he will not speak. Of that, I am sure.**

_I do not share your… optimism regarding this situation; we can't let the officials discover anything about us, the darkloids…_

**He has not been tainted by the dark chips yet… And I do not intend to rescue him; if you are so worried about it, do it with your own forces.**

Schilt wondered how could this despicable fool managed to know about his minions, he had been especially careful in concealing their existence, there was no way that he could know. _I beg your pardon, but I have no idea of what you are talking about…_

**I know fully well of those three navis that you have sent to intercept the officials. In the future, it would be wise to inform me about these… spare troops.**

Schilt remained silent and went on his way. A few minutes later. _He is becoming a little too arrogant for my taste… Fine, I'll handle this my way… Kekekekeee!!!_

---

Cyber City Bank…

It had been three days since this disastrous night; Chaud and Mhaera hadn't seen each other since then. Today, his father had asked him to replace him at a meeting with a banker; apparently, their shareholders were concerned about a few bold moves that the company had recently made. The boy entered a richly decorated room, a formal dressed man was waiting for him at his desk; behind this particular man, a wide screen could be seen. **Ahhh! You have finally arrived; I must say that I was quite saddened when your father told me that he couldn't come here today. How is he?**

The boy had always hated to deal with those haughty idiots, but it couldn't be helped. Chaud answered. **_He's the same as ever, my father apologize for the inconvenience, he hopes that your bank won't see this as a mark of disrespect… _**

The banker hastily replied. **Of course not!** The man opened his desk and got out a mess of papers, that he quickly went through to find the appropriate document. **We have faithfully served the Eugene family for many years, it is unfortunate that we have to meet under such short notices; but as you may well know, your shareholders are nervous about the last actions that IPC have taken…**

_**There is nothing to worry about; the new PET models will be a success.**_

**I'm afraid that they don't share your sentiment; the PET technology is currently at the highest peak that it can reach with our current technology…**

_**Which is all the more reasons to push the researches even further, if our company hopes to remain at the top, we must always be one step ahead of our concurrent.**_

**I would like to believe you but…** The screen behind the man suddenly opened, displaying the blurry shape of a black navi that Chaud couldn't identify. The dark shape spoke in a bizarre voice.

**_Attentions to all the humans and navis in the vicinity, I am here to inform you that this bank is now under my control. You all shall remain quiet and obedient until I'm done transferring the money, I strongly advise you to refrain from calling the authorities, as I am already watching their lines. It is simple; you call the Net Police or the Officials, BOOM!!! You make a fuss within the bank, BOOM!!! You attempt to leave, BOOM!!! I intercept an e-mail from a PET, BOOM!!! To prove my point, just watch this…_** The navi shape disappeared to display the interior of the bank, three seconds later, there was a large explosion coming from one of the empty machine for self-service. **_I believe that I have made myself clear, if I see or hear something that displeases me, BOOM!!!_** The screen went off and panic overcame the banker that was before him.

The boy thought. _Dammit! Why now of all time?! _Chaud quickly hid under the desk, since the navi already had complete control over the cameras and was probably already watching them. _What can I do now; I can't let all of those peoples on their own… And the lines to the officials are watched…_His PET caught his attention as he was trying to find a way to get help, his PET line wasn't connected with the bank line, but both the Net Police and the officials were out of the question. He needed someone that he could trust and that could alert the officials without using the phone. His father was busy right now, the officials he knew were all at the headquarter at this time of the day, Lan was useless since he was still in ACDC and he wouldn't lower himself to rely on him for backup; this only left… _There's no way that I will do this, no way! _Yet, the evidence were before his very eyes; the only person that he could rely on, was Mhaera…

He opened his autophone and called her, after three ringing, she answered. **_Mhaera… Listen up, the Cyber City main bank is under the control of a hostile navi, he has bombs placed all over the place. I need you to get backup for me, and make sure to avoid to alert the officials in normal ways, he's watching their lines as we speak; make your way to the headquarter, make sure that they don't leak the information on their lines and maintain cover until we can neutralize the bombs. I will attempt to stop this navi on my own, hurry!_** He quickly turned the phone off and pointed his PET toward the air conditioner that was on the wall before the desk. **_Jack-in, ProtoMan._**

---

Cyber City Bank Network…

ProtoMan had just arrived in the network, only to be met by the grim reality of what threatened the lives of the hostages and his own; a whole lot of lightning rods were planted all over the area, large bolts of lightning periodically moved forth through the rods every second. This was probably another way to keep intruders from meddling inside this, this was also probably connected to the bombs all around the building, if the electricity caught anything in its way, the whole building would be a pile of ruins. The sword navi spoke to his operator. This is even worse than I had expected, master Chaud. It would seem that this whole place is just a huge minefield.

Chaud replied. **_Can you make it to the explosives?_**

I believe that I can make it beyond those lightning rods, but the chances of success are very slim compared to my usual estimations.

_**There's no choice, commence the operation.**_

Starting mission. The red navi swiftly ran toward the lightning rods and managed to jump between four lightning rods that were in a square shape, he calculated the pause between each bolts and managed to get through half a dozen of them, he was very thankful that he had been properly trained for this kinds of situations. Another row of rods, that were dangerously close to the other row, stood before him; he ran through the first one, but was stopped by the bolt of lightning who appeared just as he was getting going through the second one. The blast of electricity was but an inch from his chest, any single movement would trigger the whole trap, fortunately, the lightning stopped and he made it safely through the second row. After a whole series of close calls, ProtoMan managed to move past the rods, he knew that he was close to the main terminal, from which this navi controlled the bank.

He quickly found out the culprit, who was keeping an eye on the whole bank while the money was transferred. This navi looked like a giant version of a Billy viruse, he was tall and orange in color with a few splashes of yellow; he had two oversized needles instead of his arms and had a strange metallic thing over his head that created small sparks as he was muttering to himself. **_Hahahaha!!! Yes, stay quiet little fools, the money will soon reach my master…_** ProtoMan obviously saw that this virus-like navi hadn't noticed him yet, if he could sneak just close enough, he could end this right away. He silently approached behind the navi, he was but a few step away from him now; suddenly, the navi raised his arms and created a big flash of light. The sword navi sensors were temporarily blinded and all that he could do was to swing his sword all around him. **_Hmph… He had warned me that I might get some company, looks like he was right. It doesn't matters now; no one stands in the way of SparkMan hahaha!!! _**The elec navi swung his right needle at ProtoMan who was sent on the ground, he recovered his sight and saw SparkMan heading toward the console. **_Too bad for those poor innocents, you should had obeyed when I told you to!_**

I won't allow you! The sword navi bounced at an unsettling speed toward the orange navi, who blocked his sword with both of his needles.

**_Hehehe! Bad plan!_** A strong blast of electricity went through his needles and ProtoMan took the whole blast on himself, which caused him to lower his guard. **_Once again, I win!_** SparkMan raised his left needle above and lowered it vertically to smash the red navi.

**_Bamboo Sword, Slot-In!_** A blade made of bamboo appeared instead of ProtoMan forearm and was enough to stop the approaching needle.

**_Oh well, let's try something else, Invis Flash!_** The sword navi was overcome with blindness once again. **_Hehe! Spark Bomb!_** A large explosion could be heard around ProtoMan, but strangely enough, he was ok.

Huh?

_**Damn those things, I'll get you good this time.**_

Oh no you don't. ProtoMan vanished, leaving a surprised SparkMan to seek him out, the red navi noticed an opening and struck his sword in the elec navi sides.

**_Grrr! I know tricks like these too._** SparkMan vanished and found was now at a safe distance from ProtoMan. **_I fear that this fight is over, ELEC DRAGON!!! _**A large sparkling explosion of electricity began to move toward ProtoMan in a serpentine manner.

**_Fire Aura, slot-in!_** A flaming barrier saved ProtoMan from the explosions, the sword navi lost no time and made a brutal slash at the elec navi.

_**First, this Megaman, and now you… I will not allow it!!!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Week: Chapter 12: Darkness Unleashed.


End file.
